L'Affaire Ilona C
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Il s'agit du journal intime d'Ilona dont celle-ci dévoile la cachette à sa fille dans le chapitre 17 de ma fic 'Alicia' ainsi que d'autres documents importants qui y sont joints (lettres entre personnages clef et notes de Tanis durant les conseils) - L'univers est le même que celui de mon autre fic.
1. Journal d'Ilona 1: Origines

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes idées et mes éventuels OC.

* * *

**Quelques petites précisions: si vous n'avez pas lu le début de ma fic 'Alicia' vous risquez d'être complètement paumés et de vous demander ce que j'ai bien pu consommer... ( je précise: rien, uniquement du chocolat et des dragibus^^)**

**Bref, cette fic peut se lire d'une seule traite ou par bout, ce chapitre est le premier d'une série dont je ne suis pas encore sure de la longueur. Je vais y faire référence dans le chapitre 17 d''Alicia', donc soit vous attendez le chapitre qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, soit vous pouvez lire maintenant ( ou jamais ) ce qui suit.**

**C'est sous la forme d'un journal. Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les origines**

OoooooO

_6 Janvier 1202,_

Je m'appelle Ilona, Ilona Corvinius et je ne sais pas quoi écrire dans ce journal. Peut-être devrais-je me présenter ? Après tout, mon cousin m'a offert ce carnet parce que soi disant je n'extériorise pas mes sentiments. Bon, entre nous, c'est vrai, il a parfaitement raison, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que je le pense, il serait bien trop content. Non pas que je n'aime pas mon cousin, loin de là ! C'est juste que je veux prouver à ce fanfaron qu'une fille peut être aussi forte qu'un garçon. C'est une question de fierté. Bref, si quelqu'un lit un jour ce journal, il me trouvera sûrement pathétique… Peut-être le garderai-je pour le montrer à mes enfants si j'en ai un jour, ce sera l'occasion de bien rire.

Enfin, assez plaisanté ! Je vais donc me présenter, et c'est loin d'être simple, parce que ma famille est loin d'être ordinaire, et moi, je suis certainement le membre le plus atypique de celle-ci. D'abord une chose simple : j'ai bientôt neuf ans, d'ici quelques mois. Mon frère aussi, nous sommes jumeaux, sauf que lui, c'est moins sûr qu'il atteigne cet âge. Je sais que j'ai l'air froide et insensible lorsque j'écris ça, seulement mon père pleure déjà pour deux et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible, pour lui, comme pour Jolâmm. Depuis que ma mère est décédée il y a presque un an, mon père est détruit, mon frère dépérit encore plus vite et moi je ne suis qu'une simple spectatrice.

Je déteste ce statut, cette impuissance, je ne supporte pas de les voir mourir, mais rien ne peut y faire. Certaines fois, j'ai envie de ne pas exister, parce que cette souffrance m'étouffe, me prive d'oxygène et d'énergie. Il m'arrive de pleurer, mais uniquement lorsque je suis seule et que je suis sûre que personne ne m'entend.

Bien sûr je ne suis pas entièrement toute seule. Il y a Olek, mais lui, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. Mon cousin a perdu ses parents il y a deux ans et je sais qu'il y pense encore, je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois complètement prostré sur son lit. J'ai essayé de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, mais à chaque fois il m'a envoyé balader. Et puis, il y a ceux du château, ils viennent parfois, enfin, c'est surtout leur chef qui vient, certaines fois avec son second, mais la plupart du temps il vient seul. C'est un vieil ami de mon père, quand je dis vieux, c'est parce qu'il a disons environ 800 ans, je pense qu'au bout de quelques siècles on cesse de faire les comptes.

Il s'appelle Markus, et s'il est si vieux c'est parce que c'est un vampire, le premier pour être plus précise. Le pauvre, on peut dire que lui non plus n'a pas énormément de chance avec sa famille, avec son frère jumeau qui plus est ! Cela nous fait un point commun non négligeable. D'ailleurs il est le seul à comprendre ce que je ressens pour mon pauvre frère mourant. Il ne manque jamais de venir me parler, je crois qu'il m'aime bien, la dernière fois, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait eu deux enfants, j'étais vraiment contente pour lui !

Normalement, les humains ne doivent pas connaître l'existence des vampires et des loup-garous, les vampires tuent tous ceux qui découvrent leur existence. Si mon père, mon frère, mon cousin et moi sommes en vie, c'est juste parce que mon cher père est semble-t-il immortel lui-aussi. Je l'ai compris en écoutant une discussion entre lui et Viktor.

Viktor, c'est le second de Markus, il ne se mêle pas aux humains. Il veut le pouvoir ça se voit sur lui, en même temps, il est loin d'être idiot, je suis certaine qu'il ferait un bon chef. Par contre il serait sûrement plus exigeant et moins clément que Markus. Il me lance parfois des regards intrigués et certaines fois, je peux lire dans ses yeux de la pitié à mon égard. Pour ça je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je ne veux pas de sa pitié ! La pitié c'est pour les faibles, la pitié c'est pour les esclaves et les soumis, ceux qui acceptent leur destin sans bouger le petit doigt ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! Je veux vivre et je suis prête à me battre pour ! Jamais je ne me soumettrai à personne ! Je veux être libre et choisir ma destinée.

Je sais que certaines fois sa pitié est couplée à autre chose, un autre sentiment que je n'arrive pas à déterminer, certainement car je ne le connais pas. Après tout je suis encore jeune, certaines choses m'échappent.

Si Markus s'intéresse à moi, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que mon jumeau se meurt, il ne faut pas croire, chacun cherche son propre intérêt dans ce monde, je ne suis pas naïve ! Il se trouve que je suis, en plus d'être une descendante de son frère humain dont j'ai oublié le nom, reliée à William son frère jumeau et le chef des loup-garous. Quand je parlais de tableau de famille catastrophique je faisais allusion à ça.

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de ce jour où il m'a mordue, mais si je me concentre peut-être y arriverai-je. Enfin, ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'avais sept ans, c'était peu de temps après l'installation d'Olek avec nous. Il faisait froid, tout le pays était couvert de neige, j'adore la neige, le monde paraît tellement plus paisible et immaculé lorsqu'elle le recouvre. J'étais sortie, j'étouffais dans le château, ma mère était mourante et mon père passait tout son temps à ses côtés, moi, j'étais censée veiller mon frère. Seulement j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de donner un coup de pied dans le mur ( il m'arrive de vraiment piquer des colères noires ). La bonne m'a donc mise dehors dans le couloir et elle a continué à essuyer le front, luisant de par la sueur, de mon frère.

Je suis sortie dehors, dans la cour, puis ensuite je suis partie vers la forêt. J'aime cet endroit, il est reposant, et je ne me sens plus vraiment seule, j'ai beaucoup d'amis là-bas, entre les oiseaux et les loups je suis bien entourée. Du plus loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours pu communiquer avec les animaux. Mon père parle de don, moi je suis partagée. J'aime leur parler, mais à cause de cette capacité je ne peux pas me comporter normalement avec les autres enfants. Markus m'a dit que son frère, le plus jeune, celui qui était humain, pouvait en faire de même, c'est certainement de là que viennent mes capacités.

Les autres enfants ont peur de moi, ils me traitent de sorcière et m'envoient des cailloux. Ça ne me fait pas mal à proprement parler, j'ai appris à habilement les éviter, mais c'est plutôt mon cœur qui souffre dans ce genre de moments. Je me souviens que ce jour de neige, je m'enfuyais pour la énième fois sous leurs jets. Ils avaient des torches car il faisait noir. Une autre fois, ils se sont amusés à me brûler les cheveux avec les dites torches. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais le feu a pris sur leurs vêtements avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de me toucher. Je me suis prise la torche dans les mains, mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Ça je ne l'ai dit à personne, on me prendrait pour une folle. Non pas que ce ne soit pas déjà fait, mais ce serait bien pire encore. Je préfère que mon père espère que je suis plutôt normale, si en plus des loups on rajoute le feu, je doute qu'il soit très enjoué.

Cette fois-ci, malgré ma vitesse de course relativement élevée pour une fillette maigrichonne comme moi, ils étaient prêts à me rejoindre. Je courais droit devant moi, j'aime courir, mais cette fois-ci c'était presque une question de survie. Je voulais m'entraîner avec le feu et j'avais emmené une bougie. Je n'avais pas vu qu'ils m'espionnaient, alors quand j'ai fait s'éteindre puis se rallumer la flamme ils ont hurlé avant de se ruer dans ma direction. J'ai de bons réflexes, alors j'ai bondi sur mes jambes et je me suis élancée dans les profondeurs du bois qui fait si peur aux autres humains.

Je ne me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train d'évoluer sur un lac gelé uniquement lorsque la glace commença à se fendiller sous mes pieds. Les autres se sont reculés, ils ne sont pas très courageux, en fait c'est leur nombre qui fait leur puissance, pris seul à seul ce ne sont que des gamins peureux et prétentieux. Soudain, le bruit fut plus fort, j'ai eu à peine le temps de crier que la glace cédait. La morsure du froid fut vive et ma vision se flouta rapidement. J'avais beau bouger mes bras et mes jambes comme m'avait appris mon oncle il y a quelques années j'étais incapable de nager et le fond m'attirait.

Je ne m'arrête jamais de lutter et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, je continuai mes efforts. L'eau rentrait par mon nez et ma bouche, j'avais la poitrine en feu. J'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque j'ai senti que l'on me tirait de l'eau. La force de cet individu me surprit et me surprend encore aujourd'hui. Il m'a sortie de l'eau comme si j'avais été une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il m'a allongée sur la berge et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Au contraire c'était un loup-garou, j'en étais certaine, un loup-garou immense, imposant et entièrement blanc comme la neige.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais le seul mot qui m'est alors venu à l'esprit était un prénom : « William ». J'ignore comment j'ai su que c'était lui. Il a tourné sa tête vers moi, j'étais engourdie et je sentais le vide m'envahir. Il a émis une plainte presque douloureuse et m'a regardée avec intensité, j'ai eu vaguement l'impression qu'il s'excusait et il s'est penché.

J'ai hurlé, hurlé lorsque j'ai senti ses crocs dans ma chair. Il ne m'a pas mordue très longtemps, mais j'ai eu le temps d'avoir mal, très mal. Lorsqu'il m'a lâchée, j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon corps avait pris feu. Des images se bousculaient dans ma tête en une course infinie. La douleur était telle que j'ai cru un instant que j'allais mourir. Puis petit à petit elle est devenue tellement intense que je n'ai plus rien senti, tout mon corps était meurtri mais j'étais encore lucide.

Le loup-garou était toujours là, il me regardait encore et soudain j'ai entendu très clairement dans mon esprit :

_Excuse moi._

_Pourquoi ? __M'est venu__ à l'esprit._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir._

Et il est parti, il m'a laissée là, seule avec mes questions et la douleur toujours présente. J'avais peur, pas peur de mourir de ma blessure ou de froid, non, j'avais peur de devenir un loup et de ne jamais pouvoir dire au revoir à mon frère et ma mère lorsqu'ils partiraient. J'ignorais combien de temps passait, je ne voyais plus rien, mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour pouvoir être soulevées. Lorsque j'ai entendu la voix anxieuse de Markus j'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais en train de délirer. Puis celle plus directe de Viktor m'a fait comprendre que tout ce qui se passait autour de moi était bien réel.

« _ Les loups arrivent. A-t-il lancé.

_ Comment diable est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça Ilona ? Ton père te cherche depuis bientôt deux jours. »

Ces derniers mots ont enfoncé un pieu dans ma poitrine, deux jours ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Personne ne m'avait cherchée pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai senti des bras me prendre, à ma grande surprise j'ai reconnu l'odeur de Viktor.

« _ On ne peut pas rester ici Markus ! Il faut emmener cette petite avec nous, elle a été mordue, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer… De plus il faut qu'elle soit soignée, elle est gelée, c'est un vrai miracle qu'elle soit en vie !

_ Un miracle… Markus semblait si perdu lorsqu'il parlait.

_ Le château de son père est tout proche il me semble, allons y en vitesse ! » Il a tiré Markus par le bras et celui-ci a fini par se lever et le suivre. Viktor me pressait contre lui, je tremblais et plus je montrais des signes de faiblesse, plus il activait le pas.

Soudain ils se sont trouvés encerclés par les loup-garous, j'ai entendu que Markus dégainait son épée. Viktor m'a gardé dans ses bras et m'a murmuré de ne pas avoir peur, que tout allait bien se passer. Quel menteur celui-là ! Je pensais que nous allions être réduits en pièces lorsque l'impossible s'est produit. J'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux et me concentrant de tout mon être, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois les créatures de William dans ma tête. D'après Markus, mes yeux étaient vert émeraude à cet instant précis. Je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris mais j'ai pu vérifier ça par la suite et lorsque je me sers de mes capacités mes yeux virent effectivement au vert.

J'ai réuni mes dernières forces, j'ai hurlé mentalement : _Stop ! _Et tous les loups sont partis.

OoooooO


	2. Journal d'Ilona 2: Promesses

**Relecture et correction effectuées par Alena Robynelfe que je remercie :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Promesses**

OoooooO

_7 Janvier 1202,_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans mon lit quelques jours plus tard, je n'ai pas été surprise par l'absence de mon père. Après tout s'il ne m'avait pas cherchée vraiment après ma disparition il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il vienne me voir maintenant. Cependant, je n'étais pas seule, quand j'ai aperçu Viktor je me suis même faite la réflexion que j'aurais préféré être seule plutôt qu'en sa compagnie au vu des derniers événements. Il somnolait tranquillement dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit toujours vêtu de son armure et la main sur la garde de son épée, comme si j'allais l'attaquer… même si j'avais tenté de faire quoique ce soit pour le mettre dehors il m'aurait envoyée au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de deux faits pourtant essentiels : premièrement j'étais vivante, les loups ne nous avaient pas réduits en lamelles et surtout deuxième point important j'avais deux bras et deux jambes en état de marche, autrement dit, j'étais encore humaine et qui plus est en un seul morceau ! J'étais en train de me réjouir lorsque l'immortel a décidé de sortir du sommeil.

Il m'a regardée comme si un troisième œil m'était poussé sur la tête avant de marmonner qu'il allait dire à mon père que j'étais de nouveau consciente. Il avait vraiment l'air ravi d'être là avec moi, j'ai failli lui dire que moi non plus ça ne m'enchantait pas mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Il a claqué la porte, sa mère n'a jamais dû lui dire que ce n'était pas poli, enfin, comme j'ai également cette habitude lorsque je suis énervée je lui ai pardonné. J'en ai profité pour me lever. Je me suis avancée jusqu'à mon miroir et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas : William m'avait mordue il y avait environ une semaine ( enfin c'était une supposition ), je ne pouvais pas avoir déjà cicatrisé, c'était impossible ! Seulement si une marque était bien présente, je ne pouvais la sentir qu'en passant le bout de mes doigts dessus.

Un bruit venant de dehors m'a fait tourner la tête vers ma fenêtre. Je l'ai ouverte et suis montée sur le rebord, ma petite taille ne me permettant pas de voir à l'extérieur. Le loup-garou blanc était juste au pied du mur, il aurait voulu narguer les vampires qu'il n'aurait pas pu se placer mieux. Je l'ai observé en silence, il me fixait avec une telle intensité que j'ai dû baisser les yeux devant son air curieux.

_Ilona. _M'a-t-il interpellée dans mon esprit. Cette voix m'a fait sursauter. Comment diable entendais-je William dans mon esprit ? Je pouvais entendre les animaux mais jamais auparavant je n'avais pu entrer en contact avec ces êtres.

_Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? _Lui ai-je répondu.

_J'ai besoin de savoir si, le moment venu, tu me rendras un service._

_Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis disposée à vous aider ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine ! Et au cas où vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, je me prends suffisamment de pierres comme cela ! Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sortie de l'eau, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez mordue…_

_J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es liée à moi désormais, rien ne pourra y changer, toute ta vie tu seras en mesure de communiquer avec moi et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, avec les autres membres de mon espèces. J'ai conscience de ce fardeau que je t'impose, mais il est nécessaire, nécessaire pour mettre fin à tout cela._

_Tout cela quoi ? Je ne comprends rien du tout !_

_Un jour je te demanderai d'aider mon frère Markus à m'arrêter et tu le feras._

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne vous rendez-vous pas dans ce cas si vous tenez à cesser ces massacres que vous engendrez ?_

_L'humain que j'étais le souhaite mais pas le loup que je suis à présent._

_Je.. je comprends. Mais pourquoi moi ?_

_Je t'ai bien observé__e__ et tu es une petite fille hors du commun, tes talents ne feront que s'accentuer avec l'__â__ge et tu risques de te faire des ennemis, beaucoup d'ennemis. Tu as besoin d'aide, une aide que les humains ne peuvent te fournir. Mes frères loups veilleront sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te défendre seule. Et lorsque je t'ai mordu__e__, je n'ai fait que te transmettre un héritage de souvenirs, cette force que tu as employé__e__ pour repousser mes compagnons tu l'avais déjà en toi, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus…_

C'est à ce moment de notre conversation que la porte de ma chambre s'est de nouveau ouverte sur Viktor qui visiblement avait dû se faire envoyer paître. J'ai voulu dire autre chose à William mais il était parti. Le vampire m'a détaillée en silence avant de s'approcher de moi en tendant une main et en me murmurant de ne pas avoir peur et de ne surtout pas faire de geste brusque. Devant son visage sérieux et soucieux j'ai alors détaillé ma position : j'étais en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à genoux dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était accumulée sur celui-ci, et autre fait notable, je pleurais.

Je l'ai laissé approcher, il a passé son bras autour de moi et refermé la fenêtre. Il m'a attirée contre lui et toute la peur accumulée de ces derniers jours a jailli hors de moi, incontrôlable. Je me suis accrochée à son armure, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. S'il y a bien une personne dans les bras de laquelle je ne pensais jamais pleurer c'est bien le froid et impitoyable Viktor. Et je me suis mise à lui parler, à lui confier toute ma vie et mes craintes les plus profondes, toutes les choses que j'ai toujours gardées pour moi je lui ai dites sans exception aucune.

Il n'a rien dit, se contentant de me tenir dans ses bras en me frottant le dos. Lorsque je me suis un peu calmée, il m'a regardée dans les yeux et en replaçant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles il m'a confié que mon père était trop occupé pour venir me voir pour l'instant. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui demander pourquoi, il devait être aux côtés de ma mère et lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé, ou alors il avait peur de m'affronter, d'affronter mon regard d'enfant devenue contre son grès une adulte à part entière. D'affronter le regard de sa fille qui voit chaque jour sa famille se détruire davantage et ses ennemis gagner en puissance. Sa fille qui ne parvient à trouver sa place que parmi les loups et les créatures chimériques.

Je m'attendais à ce que Viktor se décide à m'abandonner à son tour mais il n'en a rien fait. Il est resté, il m'a recouchée et a repris sa place dans le fauteuil. Et enfin il m'a fait la morale, en me sermonnant sur mon imprudence. J'ai pour habitude de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque l'on me gronde car généralement mon interlocuteur perd tellement patience qu'il laisse tomber et me fiche la paix. Avec Viktor ça ne marche pas, il a gardé son regard dans le mien jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi baisse les yeux, lorsqu'il a jugé que j'avais compris il a soulevé mon menton afin que je le regarde de nouveau et m'a dit qu'il avait eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, que je ne revienne pas, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais être là pour mon père et mon frère.

Il m'a obligée à m'allonger avant de me border et de m'ordonner de dormir. Je me suis retournée dans mon lit pour lui tourner le dos, j'étais furieuse qu'il se soit permis de me disputer, après tout, il n'est pas mon père ! Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre ! Me voyant bouder, il a soupiré avant d'éclater de rire moins de deux minutes plus tard. Je suis restée stupéfaite, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était capable d'être souriant et rieur. Il s'est fichu de moi, il m'a dit toujours hilare qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne à perdre une fois de temps en temps, que j'accepte d'avoir des adversaires plus forts que moi. Je me suis retournée rouge comme une tomate, de honte et d'embarras, face à mon comportement puéril. Il m'a regardée de nouveau puis reprenant son sérieux m'a dit qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais, que ce qui m'arrivait était parfaitement injuste mais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour retourner en arrière. Il a ajouté avant que je ne tombe dans le sommeil que je pouvais lui faire confiance et que si le monde des Hommes refusait ma présence sa porte me serait ouverte.

Mon père m'a souvent dit que je n'avais pas ma place dans le monde des humains, aujourd'hui encore je me dis que c'est vrai. Viktor m'a promis que si tout le monde me rejetait lui ne me tournerait pas le dos, sur le moment ces simples petits mots m'ont paru être les plus porteurs d'espoir étant parvenus à mes oreilles en toute une vie.

oOo

_21 Janvier 1202,_

Je suis face à un dilemme et je ne sais que faire. Markus a débarqué au château de mon père au milieu de la nuit avec toute une armée et ses deux enfants. Les jumeaux ont été confiés à ma gouvernante et les trois aînés tiennent conseil avec mon père. J'ai peur de ce que j'entends, ils savent tous que je peux communiquer avec les loup-garous, c'est Markus qui a vendu la mèche, je lui en veux un peu mais ça passera sûrement, il avait probablement une très bonne raison de le faire. J'ai plusieurs fois entendu mon nom et à l'instant où j'écris Amélia l'a encore employé. J'ai peur que ce qu'a prédit William n'arrive, je ne veux pas que le loup-garou souffre et connaissant Viktor et Amélia je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne vont pas juste se contenter de l'attraper. Oh, ils ne vont pas se risquer à le tuer, non ils ont trop peur des conséquences sur Markus pour cela ! Mais je doute que la prison qui lui est réservée soit très accueillante. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, entre mourir rapidement et une lente agonie dans une cage, le choix serait vite effectué !

Visiblement ils ne sont pas tous d'accord, mon père, Markus et Amélia semblent s'opposer à Viktor, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs… je me demande bien de quoi il en retourne…

Ah, ils viennent de sortir, Viktor a vraiment l'air furieux, Markus se dirige vers moi, malgré son sourire j'ai le vif pressentiment qu'il va me demander quelque chose qui sera très loin de me réjouir.

oOo

Effectivement ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Mais alors là vraiment pas ! J'avais vu juste ils veulent que je les aide à trouver William et aussi que j'essaye de le neutraliser car selon Markus je suis capable d'influencer le comportement des loup-garous et de les rendre plus dociles. Je ne sais pas comment était William humain mais je doute qu'il ait un jour été docile, d'ailleurs qui est serein lorsqu'on cherche à l'enfermer ?

Et puis de toute façon c'est hors de question, je ne ferai pas de mal à William un point c'est tout ! Le seul problème c'est que visiblement on ne tient pas compte de mon avis. Markus m'a abordé gentiment mais après mon deuxième refus à sa requête mon père a haussé le ton en me disant que de toute manière je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et que je ferai ce que les vampires veulent, Amélia semblait de son avis et à mon plus grand désespoir, Markus après s'être excusé de me demander une telle chose, s'est rangé de leur côté. Je m'attendais à ce que Viktor les rejoigne mais il est parti en direction de la cour. Il veut sûrement prendre l'air, après tout cela fait presque une journée qu'ils sont ici et le jour sera entièrement tombé dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il avait l'air dans une colère montreuse ( pardonnez mon expression ).

Après que j'ai pour la centième fois répondu « non » à leur requête, mon père m'a hurlé que pour une fois dans ma vie j'allais lui faire le plaisir de lui obéir. J'ai répondu que celui que j'ai considéré un jour comme mon père est mort en même temps que ma mère et que jamais cet homme là ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme il le fait lui. Markus a émis un hoquet, Amélia a écarquillé les yeux et je me suis prise une gifle dans les règles de l'art. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je me mette à pleurer en lui demandant pardon, il pouvait toujours rêver, je sais de source sûre qu'il y a plus grande douleur que la douleur physique et l'humiliation. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, il a détourné le regard, il sait que j'ai raison, mais bien sûr il ne l'admettra pas. Il m'a congédiée et a posté deux gardes vampires devant la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas que je leur fasse faux bond. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de surveiller la fenêtre jugeant sûrement que je n'étais pas désespérée au point de sauter.

Cela va bientôt faire une heure que je cherche un moyen de me calmer mais rien n'y fait, je suis faible, les sanglots m'échappent et les larmes que j'essuie rageusement reviennent continuellement mouiller mes joues.

Je me demande bien où est passé Viktor, les deux autres ont l'air de le chercher. Bah, pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je m'en fiche pas mal de la façon dont il occupe ses nuits ! C'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir son point de vue, il était en désaccord avec eux et je me demande bien comment cela peut être possible ! Je vais dormir une heure ou deux, pleurer me fatigue et les entendre hurler aussi.

oOo

J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser ma tête sur mon oreiller qu'une voix maintenant familière résonnait dans ma tête.

_Ilona, fai__s__ le ! Fai__s__ le !_

_Fichez-moi la paix vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment._

_S'il-te-plaît, respecte ta parole. Aide mon frère à m'arrêter, le moment est venu._

_Non je refuse de vous faire ça ! Je... je ne peux pas ! Je me suis trop attachée à vous, je ne peux pas vous faire de mal !_

_Justement, tu m'aides en le faisant, je t'en prie, je suis si las de tout cela, de cette course, je ne veux plus y penser, je veux que cela se termine…_

_Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Ils vont vous enfermer, vous allez passer le reste de votre vie en prison ! Vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du soleil, ni même celle de la lune, vous allez passer l'éternité dans l'obscurité ! C'est cela que vous souhaitez vraiment ?_

_Tu te trompes, Markus ne laissera jamais faire cela !_

_Il n'aura pas le choix ! Je vous en supplie, partez, partez loin d'ici tant qu'il est encore temps !_

_Je refuse de te croire, mon frère m'aidera !_

_Je dis la vérité, je les ai entendu__s__ ! Amélia et Viktor ne souhaitent que votre mort ! Et s'il ne vont pas vous tuer c'est parce qu'il__s__ ne veulent pas perdre Markus et également qu'ils pensent que si vous mour__ez__ , tous les loup-garous meurent avec vous ! Ils ne veulent pas perdre leur__s__ esclaves !_

_N'essaye pas de me convaincre, tu n'y arriveras pas Ilona ! De toute façon je crois comprendre que tu n'as pas le choix, que cela te plaise ou non, tu feras ce dont j'ai envie !_

_Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! Jamais personne ne m'a laissé le choix depuis que je suis née ! On ne me demande qu'une chose : obéir sans broncher, sans jamais me demander mon avis ! Je veille constamment sur mon frère et mon père, jour et nuit et le second ne s'en rend même pas compte… Lorsque ma mère est décédée je lui ai promis que je prendrai__s__ soin d'eux, je l'ai fait ! Et je le fais toujours ! Cela n'empêche pas les autres enfants de me courir après avec des torches et des cailloux, cela n'empêche pas mon père de me disputer lorsque je m'oppose à son opinion. Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi, lorsqu'elle allait mieux elle passait tout son temps avec mon père et mon frère, lorsque je voulais lui montrer un dessin elle me regardait deux minutes en me disant que je pouvais m'améliorer et que ce n'était pas parfait. Mon père me souriait avec un petit sourire triste et venait me voir dans ma chambre pour m'expliquer qu'elle réagissait de cette façon car elle était malade. Moi je pense surtout que je ne lui convenais pas. Elle venait d'une famille très croyante et à ses yeux mes talents sont une malédiction, un signe du destin qu'elle et mon père ont commis une faute. Le fait que je me comporte différemment l'a toujours effrayé__e__ ! Et pourtant malgré mon amertume, malgré mon chagrin j'ai toujours fait ce que l'on me disait à savoir : « Ilona __tais-toi__ ! Ilona concentre toi ! Ilona arrête de rêver ! Ilona pose tes jouets et va__s__ aider ta mère à s'habiller! Ilona obéi__s__ ! Ilona je t'interdi__s__ de sortir ! Ilona arrête de pleurnicher tu n'es plus une petite fille ! Ilona vien__s__ ici ! Ilona regarde moi ! Ilona ne claque pas la porte ! Ilona excuse toi ! Ilona fai__s__ ce que je te dis ! » Alors pour une fois dans ma vie, je __voudrais__ avoir le choix et le droit de dire non._

_Tu…_

_Non ! Je suis une enfant, alors s'il-vous-plaît, laissez moi l'être ! Laissez moi vivre !_

Et il est parti, je le sentais troublé mais certainement pas autant que moi.

Je pense que je vais lire, ou peut-être dessiner, cela me videra la tête de toute la bêtise humaine qui hante ce château. Ah visiblement quelqu'un en a décidé autrement, on fait encore du bruit du côté de ma fenêtre. Mais ils ne peuvent donc pas me laisser en paix juste quelques minutes ?

C'est Viktor… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Visiblement il me fait signe de lâcher mon carnet et de venir le rejoindre. Il en a de bonnes je suis censée faire comment pour sauter de cinq mètres de haut ? Je lui demande quand même ce qu'il veut exactement.

Me parler, bon, voilà autre chose… Si Viktor veut me parler à moi, l'enfant qui parle aux loups, c'est que ce doit être important. C'est pourquoi je viens d'enfiler mon manteau, il fait vraiment froid et si je reviens glacée mon père va se douter que je me suis offerte une petite escapade au clair de lune. J'emmène mon carnet, il est hors de question que quelqu'un tombe dessus. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

OoooooO


	3. Journal d'Ilona 3: Décision

**Chapitre relu et corrigé par Alena Robynelfe :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Décision**

OoooooO

_22 Janvier 1202,_

Viktor et moi sommes arrêtés au bord d'un lac. Il ne m'a que peu parlé pour le moment, non pas qu'il n'ait rien à me dire, juste qu'il respecte mon silence et mon besoin d'être seule avec mes pensées. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se comporte de la sorte avec moi. Je devrais peut-être lui poser directement la question ? Cependant je doute qu'il y répondrait avec précision, les adultes ont tendance à énormément éluder les questions des enfants lorsqu'elles les placent en situation de désavantage…

Tout à l'heure, au moment où j'ai sauté, j'ai entendu mon père m'appeler, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop inquiet. Je pense que non, Amélia et Markus doivent se douter d'avec qui je suis. J'ai plutôt apprécié cette sensation de liberté que m'a procurée ma chute, en revanche j'ai adoré me cramponner à Viktor et partir au galop les cheveux au vent sous les flocons. C'est cette vie-là que je souhaite, une vie où je me sentirais libre et où rien ni personne ne pourrait m'enfermer.

Lorsqu'il m'a rattrapée il a bougonné vaguement que je n'avais vraiment peur de rien et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je saute en défiant ainsi une nouvelle fois mon père. Je lui ai juste répondu qu'il s'en remettrait et que je ne lui désobéissais pas vraiment étant donné qu'il m'avait stipulé de ne pas franchir le seuil de ma porte, étant passée par la fenêtre ça ne compte pas vraiment. Il a longuement hésité entre le rire et la colère avant d'opter pour la stupéfaction. Il m'a placée derrière lui et a talonné son cheval.

Au bout du quart d'une heure il s'est arrêté au bord d'un lac, le même que celui dans lequel je suis tombée il y a deux jours. Il est d'abord descendu avant de m'attraper dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le sol. Il s'est alors assis et depuis me laisse dans ma contemplation de la couche de glace aux reflets bleutés qui recouvre l'eau.

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Que dois-je faire ? Mon sens moral, mes sentiments et ma logique me disent de refuser de livrer William et de laisser les vampires se débrouiller. Mais j'ai aussi promis au loup-garou que je l'aiderais, si je ne le fais pas, je trahis sa confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent par sa faute, le bon sens voudrait que la balance penche en la faveur du souhait de William : sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des dizaines, des centaines même. Simplement, j'ignore si je pourrai vivre avec ce poids, j'ai déjà tellement à faire avec d'autres loups… j'ai déjà tellement à faire avec moi, avec mon père qui se noie dans le chagrin et mon frère qui n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je pense au fait que si mon frère meure, personne d'autre ne pourra rire et partager ses rêves avec moi comme nous le faisions, j'ai peur d'être seule, c'est sûrement pour cela que je veux garder William, par pur égoïsme. J'ai bien mon cousin, nous sommes assez proches mais je ne veux pas le mêler à tous ces conflits d'immortels, je n'en ai pas le droit moral, même s'il connaît l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous je ne peux pas l'impliquer.

Viktor vient de se lever, il se dirige vers moi, je pense qu'il est temps que je pose mon journal, il semble vouloir me parler.

oOo

« _ Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai aidée à sortir. Je veux que tu saches bien, car tu ne sembles pas le comprendre, que je ne te déteste pas et que ce n'est pas de la pitié que je nourris à ton égard. En vérité, je suis intrigué par la fillette surprenante et pleine de ressources que tu es, et je dois avouer que j'éprouve un certain respect pour toi, une certaine admiration devant les obstacles qui se dressent devant toi et que tu réussis à outrepasser. Bien sûr tu n'en restes pas moins une jeune effrontée. Cela te causera sûrement, un jour, du tort, mais je dois avouer que tu es surprenante et peut-être un peu imprudente. Je ne pensais pas que tu te dresserais contre l'avis de ton père et de Markus, je pensais que tu obéirais comme la jeune Demoiselle que tu es censée être, même si cela m'aurait un peu déçu de ta part…

_ Pardonnez-moi seigneur Viktor, mais est-ce seulement pour me dire cela que vous m'avez incitée à sauter d'une fenêtre ? Et je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle que cela, je fais ce qui me paraît juste voilà tout, William m'a sauvée la vie, j'ai une dette envers lui, seulement pour remplir ma part du marché il faut que je vous aide, mais j'hésite, je pense que c'est tout à fait normal.

_ Que t'a-t-il demandé ? » Viktor paraissait vraiment surpris, je n'avais rien dit à personne de la promesse faite au loup-garou. J'ai regardé le vampire, il attendait que je parle, j'ai pris une grande inspiration et lui ai tout dit. Je n'avais confié cela à personne, pas même à Jolâmm pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais Viktor a, d'une manière qui m'échappe, réussi à gagner ma confiance, ce qui est loin d'être simple. Peut-être est-ce justement car il n'enjolive jamais la situation et me parle de manière directe sans rien m'épargner ? Peut-être est-ce justement car il n'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments. En fait pour l'instant Viktor n'est certainement pas la personne la plus agréable avec moi. En revanche il est l'adulte le plus sincère que je connaisse.

Il m'a observée un moment, je voyais bien qu'il était étonné. Il a fini par me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû garder ça pour moi et qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer que cette promesse avait pu me causer bien du souci. Il est venu s'asseoir près de moi et a fixé l'horizon, je l'ai observé un moment avant de me mettre à genoux dans la neige. Il a recommencé à parler en se tournant vers moi avec un air triste.

« _ Si je suis parti tout à l'heure, si j'étais vraiment furieux c'est à cause de ton père Ilona. »

Sur l'instant j'ai juste haussé les épaules, au fur-et-à-mesure des jours, mon père devient un étranger pour moi, il ne voit plus le monde qui l'entoure, il reste seul dans sa chambre, certaines fois à pleurer, et pour moi, il n'y a rien de pire que de voir pleurer l'un de ses parents.

« _ Je pensais qu'il émettrait une objection au fait de t'utiliser pour stopper William, il ne l'a pas fait et cela m'a mis en colère parce que mon propre père n'hésitait pas à se servir de ma sœur et de moi même lorsque nous étions enfants, nous n'étions pas riches, j'ai réussi à monter en grade uniquement par ma persévérance et mon ambition ainsi que mon habilité à la fois guerrière et politique. C'était un bel ivrogne, nous devions tout faire pour lui et nous ramassions les coups à sa place, j'ignore combien de fois nous avons dû nous démener ma sœur et moi pour rapporter suffisamment d'argent chez nous pour que notre père ne soit pas arrêté. Je me disais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait vu de nombreuses choses capables de faire perdre la raison à n'importe quel homme sensé lorsqu'il était parti faire la guerre. Je n'ai que très peu connu ma mère, elle est partie avec un autre homme lorsque j'étais très jeune, elle nous a abandonnés, j'étais le plus âgé, alors comme toi, j'ai tout fait pour que nous puissions survivre. Un jour un garde m'a envoyé voler quelques babioles à un noble de passage, la somme d'argent en échange était conséquente, j'y suis allé et suis rentré chez moi les mains pleines sans encombre. Mon père a vite compris au bout de quelques vols que j'étais malin, il a donc décidé d'offrir mes services aux plus offrants, si je ne le faisais pas, je récoltais des coups et au mieux je n'avais pas à manger pendant quelques jours. Lorsque ma sœur eut l'âge, il la vendit aussi, mais ça c'est une partie trop sombre que je ne peux raconter à la fillette que tu es... »

Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait, la prostitution c'est plutôt courant, lorsque je sors en douce du château je vois toutes ces filles à peine plus âgées que moi, se donner aux gardes en échange de quelques pièces. La misère est partout, ne pas y croire, c'est être bien naïf. L'histoire de Viktor est terrifiante, mais lui a de la chance de s'en être sorti, son cas est plutôt courant et nombreux sont ceux qui meurent faute d'argent.

« _ Un matin elle n'est pas revenue. J'ai appris avec qui elle était et lorsque je l'ai découverte…

_ Elle était morte n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui, et j'ai retrouvé l'homme qui en était responsable. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite je ne le regrette qu'à moitié.

_ Vous l'avez tué n'est-ce-pas ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant.

_ Tu le devrais peut-être… A-t-il dit en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Non, vous me faites confiance, sinon vous ne me raconteriez rien. Je me trompe, ou vous ne l'avez raconté qu'à peu de personnes ?

_ En vérité tu es la première personne à qui je confie mon passé, le fait que tu sois une enfant y est pour beaucoup je pense. Je n'ai jamais été marié Ilona, j'ai eu des aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux et je n'ai pas d'amis, tout au plus des alliés. À qui aurais-tu voulu que je le raconte ? Amélia et Markus se confient l'un à l'autre, moi je n'ai pas cette personne à qui je peux tout dire sans crainte d'être jugé.

_ Moi je peux être 'votre' personne. Je dis beaucoup de choses à mon frère mais jamais je n'ai réussi à lui confier ce que je viens de vous raconter. Et vous m'avez écoutée alors que rien ne vous y obligeait, je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier pour ces quelques instants que vous m'avez offerts.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée mais c'est gentil de ta part de me le proposer. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, je n'ai pas à t'imposer mon monde d'adulte. Ta vie est déjà tellement sombre, je ne souhaite pas te mettre en danger ou risquer qu'il t'arrive du mal.

_ Vous pouvez continuer votre histoire vous savez. Même si vous ne voulez pas que je soit (sois) 'votre' personne vous pouvez tout de même me parler, je serai une tombe. Et puis vous savez, je n'ai pas peur de la nuit et de ses créatures, je fais d'une certaine façon partie d'elles…

_ Comment cela ?

_ Vous savez garder un secret seigneur Viktor ? » Ce que je veux lui révéler me met en danger, seulement quelque chose me dit que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il m'aidera et ne dira rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire immédiatement, je devais être sûre qu'il n'aurait pas peur de moi.

« _ Cela dépend du secret. Est-il important ?

_ Oui, très, et il n'y a qu'à vous que je souhaite le dire. Parce que j'ai l'intuition que vous pouvez m'aider. Mais terminez votre histoire, la mienne peut attendre.

_ J'ai tué cet homme. C'était le premier mais, tu t'en doutes, pas le dernier. Je pensais me sentir mieux après, mais je n'ai ressenti qu'un immense vide. J'ignore si tu crois en l'âme, moi je n'y croyais pas et pourtant ce jour-là, je pense bien en avoir laissé un morceau dans cet endroit. La vengeance ne m'a rien apporté, et lorsque j'ai enterré ma sœur, j'ai renoncé à punir celui qui à mes yeux était responsable de cette situation. Je suis simplement parti, j'ai essayé de faire ma vie. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée du pays, j'étais intelligent, audacieux, borné, persévérant et ambitieux. Je suis vite monté en grade, j'avais appris à me débarrasser de mes concurrents. Et un jour je l'ai revu, j'avais une trentaine d'années, pour l'époque c'était considéré comme assez âgé déjà, il était un vieillard qui se traînait de bar en bar, il s'est effondré devant moi, à mes pieds, il m'a demandé pardon… il ne s'est jamais relevé. Je suis parti, à mes yeux il était déjà mort depuis longtemps... » Il s'est un peu arrêté comme pour reprendre son souffle puis a enchaîné : « Je ne veux pas que l'on se serve de toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans des choses qui te dépassent, alors lorsque je les ai entendu débattre j'ai senti cette colère monter en moi, personne ne te demandait ton avis, tu n'avais pas le choix. Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix pendant toute mon enfance et quand j'ai eu ce droit j'ai fait bon nombre de mauvais choix, peut-être les aurais-je évités si j'avais vécu différemment ? Nul ne peut le savoir. C'est pourquoi je veux que ce soit toi qui décides si tu nous aides ou non, je ne veux rien t'imposer, je veux que tu puisses encore te regarder dans un miroir demain, que tu puisses vivre et dormir avec cette décision que tu dois prendre. Le choix que personne ne veut te donner, je te l'accorde. »

Je suis restée silencieuse, j'avais l'impression que Viktor n'était plus si froid, si terrifiant, si cruel et si peu conciliant, à mes yeux à cet instant il était un homme comme les autres et moi j'étais simplement une enfant écoutant son aîné lui raconter son expérience. Il m'a de nouveau observée comme s'il guettait une réaction horrifiée de ma part, mais j'ai juste soutenu son regard, ma main s'est glissée dans la sienne et nous avons regardé le lac gelé.

J'ai finalement lâché sa main pour la poser sur son bras pour capter de nouveau son attention : « Je vais le faire. Mais je dirai où il se cache seulement à vous et je veux venir, je veux m'assurer que c'est bien ce qu'il veut… jusqu'au bout. » Il a hoché la tête en m'avertissant néanmoins qu'il était hors de question que je vienne. Je n'ai pas insisté, j'irai par mes propres moyens ce n'est pas un problème. Il a eu l'air de se douter que je préparais quelque chose mais il n'en a rien dit. Il s'est levé et a repris ma main pour m'emmener jusqu'au cheval, j'étais exténuée alors il m'a fait monter devant lui pour que je puisse dormir le temps du court trajet qu'il nous fallait effectuer pour rentrer. L'aube n'allait pas tarder, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Je me suis réveillée lorsque Markus s'est avancé vers nous en sermonnant Viktor sur l'imprudence de notre petite virée et il m'a fixée d'un air mécontent. Viktor est descendu de cheval en me portant malgré mes protestations, il a fini par me poser sur le sol. Il a murmuré à mon oreille de filer dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, mon père m'a appelée et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux obéir, après tout j'avais eu ce que je voulais, quelqu'un m'avait demandé mon avis, j'avais une dette de plus en plus conséquente envers Viktor. C'est pourquoi, sous les yeux ébahis d'Amélia, mon père, Markus et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la cour, je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds et ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de l'aîné, qui était lui-même extrêmement surpris, accompagné d'un « merci ».

oOo

_23 Janvier 1202,_

Les vampires ont attendu un jour supplémentaire avant de mettre leur plan à exécution, il ne leur manquait plus que la cible exacte de William cette nuit, lieu que j'ai donné à Viktor il y a moins d'une heure. Ils sont tous en train de se préparer, Viktor est repassé il y a quelques minutes pour s'assurer que je ne préparais pas de bêtise particulière, comme si j'allais lui dire ! Apparemment suite à mon innocent baiser sur la joue il s'est fait charrier, lorsqu'il m'a raconté que Markus lui avait fait remarquer que j'étais encore un peu jeune pour lui, j'ai éclaté de rire, il a eu l'air content de me voir sourire. Il m'a demandé de ne rien faire de stupide en son absence en soupirant que je ne l'écouterais sûrement pas de toute façon. Puis il est parti reprenant son masque de froideur.

Leurs chevaux viennent de partir, c'est la pleine lune, ce qui tombe plutôt bien, pour une fois elle me sera très très utile…


	4. Journal d'Ilona 4: Secret

**Chapitre relu et corrigé par Alena Robynelfe :D**

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Secret**

OoooooO

_30 Janvier 1202,_

Viktor sait.

Viktor sait et pourtant je suis encore en vie. Peut-être puis-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses en quelques jours, j'ai bien du mal à tout remettre dans l'ordre, pourtant il le faut ! Il le faut, si un jour on lit ces lignes, car c'est bien trop important pour tomber dans l'oubli. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qui s'est réellement passé la nuit de l'arrestation de William Corvinus.

oOo

J'ai attendu que les vampires soient loin avant de filer en douce de ma chambre. Je ne me suis pas vraiment habillée, au vu de ce que j'allais faire après ce n'était pas utile. J'ai caché mon journal sous mon lit et je suis sortie hors de ma chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Tout était si calme dans les couloirs. En passant devant la chambre de mon père je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : il était étendu sur son lit, des marques de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues, cela m'aurait attendri si seulement il ne tenait pas encore sa coupe de vin à la main. Il empestait l'alcool et il avait dû sortir car ses vêtements étaient maculés de boue, la carafe qui contenait l'alcool était éparpillée en une vingtaine de morceaux sur le sol, elle avait libéré le reste de son contenu sur le tapis. J'ai ressenti un tel mépris à cet instant que j'ai hésité à le laisser là, comme un marin à la dérive ne trouvant planche à laquelle se raccrocher pour son salut. Mais je ne suis pas cruelle et je savais que dès le lendemain il s'en voudrait, alors, je l'ai déchaussé et ai réussi à le coucher entièrement sur son lit. J'ai ramassé les morceaux de verre afin qu'il ne se coupe pas et j'ai nettoyé le vin. J'ai rabattu les couvertures sur lui et je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'il a murmuré, mi-sanglotant, à mon attention :

« _ Je suis désolé Ilona, tellement désolé que tu me vois comme ça. Tellement désolé d'être si incapable, si faible. Tu as tant besoin de moi et je suis si égoïste…

_ Chut… ai-je soufflé. Reposez-vous père, je sais tout cela… dormez à présent et ne pensez plus.

_ Merci mon enfant, tu es si… si incroyable… si gentille et compréhensive avec moi, tu ne mérites pas ça… a-t-il continué.

_ Dormez… » ai-je répété en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il a fini par s'endormir et j'ai doucement refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière moi. J'ai éteint les nombreuses chandelles encore allumées du couloir et j'ai continué mon chemin vers la chambre de mon frère. Je viens toujours le voir la nuit, c'est le seul moment de la journée où je ne me fais pas chasser par les bonnes.

Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, une unique bougie presque à bout de souffle éclairait son visage si pâle qu'on aurait cru qu'il n'avait jamais connu la lumière du jour. Il respirait paisiblement malgré son front luisant de fièvre. Je me suis approchée pour le reborder et déposer un baiser sur son front et il m'a retenue par la main lorsque j'ai tenté de m'en aller. Ses yeux luisants et fatigués se sont fixés dans les miens larmoyants. Je ne supporte pas de voir mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié dans un état pareil, je n'ose penser au jour où il me quittera, je serai détruite probablement.

« _ Ne pleure pas Ilona. A-t-il dit de sa voix si faible.

_ Désolée Jolâmm, mais ça je ne le peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me le demander. Ai-je répondu en prenant sa main brûlante dans la mienne.

_ Promets-moi … a-t-il commencé.

_ Te promettre quoi ? Ai-je demandé en approchant mon oreille de ses lèvres afin de lui épargner l'effort de hausser le ton.

_ Promets-moi que lorsque je ne serai plus là tu continueras à vivre. Promets-moi que tu vivras et que tu seras heureuse comme si j'étais toujours avec toi. A-t-il dit avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connais que très rarement.

_ Je ne peux te faire une telle promesse Jolâmm, si… si un jour tu n'es plus avec moi ce sera comme si je n'étais plus complète. Je t'aime tellement, je refuse que tu partes ! Je veux que tu te battes ! Je refuse de te perdre, je refuse que tu meures ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Ai-je presque crié.

_ Ilona, les humains meurent tous un jour, c'est ainsi, tu ne peux pas lutter contre la nature. Toi, tu vivras, tu vivras même longtemps. Nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde et tu le sais très bien. Tu es différente, tu ressembles beaucoup plus aux vampires et autres immortels qu'à moi, qui sait ce que William t'a transmis ? Et qui sait si tu n'as pas hérité de notre père ?

_ C'est peu probable tu le sais pourtant. Père nous a toujours dit que les enfants qu'il a eus avec sa première femme il y a presque cent ans avaient tous eu une vie normale et humaine. Quant à William je doute que son don me soit vraiment un jour d'un grand avantage…

_ J'ai lu tu sais. J'ai lu des ouvrages sur le troisième fils d'Alexander Corvinus, il était également capable de parler aux animaux comme tu le fais, peut-être es-tu comme lui ? Et quant à Père, je pense qu'il est possible qu'il mente…

_ Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire cela ? Me suis-je étonnée.

_ Une conversation entre Markus, Viktor et lui, à ton propos. Ils parlaient de notre naissance, tu sais que tu as failli ne jamais vivre n'est-ce-pas ? Je les ai entendus dire que sans ta marraine tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, sauf qu'apparemment ta marraine est une vampire que notre père refuse de côtoyer depuis ce fameux jour. Tu devrais chercher Ilona, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que notre père te cache sur toi…

_ Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

_ Parce que je refuse de mourir en te laissant dans l'ignorance de choses que j'ai apprises. Ta marraine se prénomme Lívia et c'est une fidèle de Viktor, c'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Tu ne mourras pas, tu m'entends ! Ce n'est même pas une possibilité ! Je te l'interdis ! Ai-je sangloté.

_ Ilona… s'il-te-plaît, je veux que tu sois forte et que tu acceptes de me laisser partir. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté ces dernières années. Ne sois pas triste, toutes les heures que nous avons passées ensemble, tous tes efforts pour me faire rire valent au moins une dizaine de longues vies. Tu sais ce que veut dire ton prénom ? Il signifie ''éclat de lumière'', je pense qu'il résume parfaitement tout le bien et le bonheur que tu parviens à m'apporter. »

J'ai été incapable de retenir mes pleurs, mon frère est si sage par rapport à moi et toutes mes bêtises. Sa maladie l'a rendu si dur et si serein comme s'il était un vieillard au crépuscule de son existence. Pourtant il devrait lui rester tellement à vivre ! Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux et il murmurait des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes mais qui n'avaient que trop peu d'effet sur moi. J'ai fini par me relever pour partir, l'ai embrassé sur la joue, ai pris la direction de la sortie et il a ajouté au moment où je passais la porte : « Sois prudente cette nuit, les vampires n'aiment pas les loups. »

J'ai acquiescé et ai pris la direction de la cour. J'ai longé les hauts murs du château avant d'arriver à la petite porte qui reste continuellement ouverte et dont je connais le secret. Je me suis glissée dehors, l'air frais m'a fait frissonner et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir un certain bien-être en ôtant mes souliers pour sentir les brins d'herbe sous mes pieds. J'ai retiré mes vêtements et les ai cachés à l'endroit habituel dans un creux de la muraille. Je n'ai gardé que ma tunique que j'ai attachée autour de mon cou, sur mes épaules.

J'ai ouvert mes sens au monde de la nuit et après avoir inspiré profondément l'air pur j'ai fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les ai rouverts la fillette avait fait place au loup.

oOo

J'ai découvert que je pouvais me changer en loup environ un mois après m'être fait mordre par William, lors d'une de mes nombreuses confrontations avec ma mère à propos de mes capacités. Je me suis tellement énervée que j'ai accidentellement mis le feu aux rideaux, elle m'a traitée de monstre et je lui ai répondu que je n'étais que le reflet de la haine qu'elle me portait, elle n'a pas apprécié et j'ai récolté de nombreuses gifles, sous les cris de mon frère, avant que mon père ne l'empêche de me frapper. Il m'a sèchement dit de partir tout de suite de la chambre, je l'ai pris au mot et je suis directement sortie du château. J'ai pris la direction des bois et lorsque je me suis enfin retrouvée toute seule, j'ai hurlé à pleins poumons toute la colère qui m'habitait. Seulement à la place du son aigu de ma voix, un long hurlement de loup a envahi le silence reposant des bois. J'avais à peine entendu mes habits se déchirer trop préoccupée sur la douleur sourde qui me vrillait la poitrine.

Apeurée, je me suis mise à courir, courir jusqu'à me retrouver devant le lac gelé. Le printemps commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, j'ai donc pu m'observer en me servant de l'eau comme d'un miroir : un loup, j'étais un loup ! Enfin peut-être plus un louveteau car mes pattes étaient larges par rapport au reste de mon corps et mon museau très peu affiné. Tout mon poil était d'un noir charbon, la seule touche de lumière provenait de mes yeux, d'ordinaire noisette, ils avaient pris une teinte verte, presque aussi lumineuse que celle des émeraudes. Un bruit de branche m'a fait sortir de ma contemplation, je me suis tournée et mon regard a croisé une nouvelle fois celui de William Corvinus. Le loup-garou m'observait d'un air à la fois triste et fasciné, c'est alors que j'ai compris une chose : il m'avait transformée en monstre. Cette pensée m'a envahie et une haine soudaine a commencé à monter en moi, avant qu'il ne tente par un moyen ou un autre de me parler, je me suis mise à courir droit devant moi, sans prendre gare où j'allais.

Après plusieurs heures de course, je me suis évanouie. À mon réveil j'étais dans une maison, allongée dans un lit. Une fillette, à peine plus âgée que moi m'a souri en voyant que j'étais réveillée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds relevés en chignon, son visage était très doux, elle avait un port presque princier, elle appartenait sans aucun doute à la noblesse. Ses yeux étaient d'un de ces bleus apaisant qui rappelle le ciel, de légères taches de rousseur parsemaient ses pommettes et elle s'est présentée sous le nom de Íli. Elle habitait et habite toujours le fief voisin de celui de mon père. Le sien en est le seigneur. Elle m'a trouvée avec son garde près du château, nue et affalée dans la neige, elle m'a donc emmenée à l'intérieur pour que je ne prenne pas froid.

Je suis restée un peu plus d'une journée avec Íli et j'ai passé un moment reposant, elle est si gentille. Il m'arrive de trouver le moyen de la voir, elle aime comme moi échapper à la vigilance des adultes pour partir se promener en forêt et ce malgré le danger. Elle est un peu insouciante, mais sa joie de vivre réussit à me sortir de ma morosité. Et elle sait pour ma capacité à me changer en loup, je dois avouer que cela me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de cela hormis mon frère.

oOo

Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour retrouver la trace des vampires. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le village que je leur avais indiqué. Le spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux était macabre, des corps, dont certains à moitié dévorés, jonchaient le sol enneigé maculé de sang. La barbarie de William n'avait d'égale que celle des créatures de son frère Markus. Le visage de celui-ci était horrifié alors que celui de Viktor n'affichait que du dégoût à l'instar de celui d'Amélia qui laissait tout de même paraître une légère trace d'appréhension. J'ai repensé au fait qu'elle était la plus jeune des aînés, elle n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup d'expérience, et elle pensait sûrement à Janelle et Liam qu'elle avait laissés aux bons soins de mes nourrices.

Très vite il leur parut évident que les défunts allaient grossir tôt ou tard les rangs de l'armée de William et ils hésitaient à prendre une décision. Je les écoutais tergiverser d'une oreille distraite, cherchant à localiser le chef des loups-garous avec précision, j'appris ainsi que Markus et lui étaient plus ou moins reliés et qu'ainsi il pouvait sentir sa présence, j'ai eu de la peine pour lui car malgré les dires de Viktor, son frère allait souffrir ce soir. Viktor a finalement ordonné de brûler les corps et de tout fouiller, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'éloigne un peu. J'ai gagné les sous-bois et je me suis fait violemment plaquer sur le sol. William me toisait avec un air sévère.

_File d'ici ! Ilona, tu ne devrais pas être là ! Si les vampires te voient, c'est fini pour toi !_

_Je fais ce que je veux ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père que je sache ! Ils vont vous trouver William…_

_Je le sais. Tu as guidé mon frère jusqu'à moi, c'est bien, je t'en suis reconnaissant, il est venu avec les autres aînés, c'est une bonne chose…_

_William ?_

_Ilona ?_

_Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous rendre n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Il se pourrait en effet que j'ai changé d'avis. Mon frère et ses amis risquent d'avoir quelques problèmes d'ici peu de temps…_

J'ai tourné la tête vers les profondeurs de la forêt et j'ai alors vu la masse grouillante des loups-garous, c'était un véritable guet-apens ! Comment avais-je pu me laisser duper de la sorte ? Les vampires n'avaient pas une chance… je me suis tournée de nouveau vers William, sidérée.

_Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous vouliez faire cesser tout cela !_

_C'est exact ! Plus de vampires, plus de guerre._

_Markus est votre frère !_

_Et alors, que penses-tu que cela change petite idiote ! Maintenant va-t'en je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal !_

_Pourquoi suis-je si importante à vos yeux ?_

_Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais passer l'éternité tout seul ? Tu es mon moyen de ne pas tomber complètement dans la folie. Va rejoindre nos frères à présent et tiens-toi tranquille._

Face aux paroles du loup-garou je suis restée interdite. Puis une évidence est apparue, je devais aider les vampires coûte que coûte à arrêter William. Je me suis donc mise en quête d'un moyen pour disperser les loups-garous et permettre à l'un des aînés de trouver celui que je pensais pouvoir considérer comme un allié. Je suis retournée au village malgré l'interdiction de William, il fallait que je localise Viktor. Je n'avais jamais communiqué par la pensée avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère ou William, je ne savais donc pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai aperçu l'aîné au moment où celui-ci envoyait un soldat chercher Amélia pour stopper le loup-garou qu'ils venaient de trouver. William voulait les attirer dans son piège et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

J'ai crié de toutes mes forces dans ma tête en direction de Viktor. Celui-ci a sursauté, ça avait marché ! Je lui indiquais rapidement ce qu'il risquait tandis qu'il me cherchait du regard. Suite à mes révélations il ordonna à certains de ses hommes de prendre les loups-garous à revers et de les disperser avec des torches montées sur des flèches d'arbalète. Pouvant sentir les loups-garous dans mon esprit j'ai su que c'était un franc succès. Viktor était en train de me remercier lorsque la douleur de William m'a frappée de plein fouet.

Viktor m'a aperçue à ce moment et j'ai senti son regard suspicieux glisser sur le loup que j'étais. Il dut certainement se dire qu'il rêvait, voyant qu'il risquait de comprendre et sentant la douleur de Markus s'ajouter à celle de son frère, j'ai préféré m'éloigner avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Le vampire avait anticipé mon mouvement et m'a donc suivie, j'ai essayé de le semer mais mes pattes ne m'ont pas portée bien loin. Alors que j'atteignais la lisière de la forêt, je m'écroulai dans la neige et repris forme humaine sous le regard médusé de Viktor.

« _ Maintenant vous savez. » ai-je juste dit.

Il a acquiescé et m'a couverte de sa cape. Je m'en dégageai pour remettre ma tunique. Il a observé mes larmes sans rien dire. Je frissonnais à chaque fois qu'une flèche transperçait le loup-garou blanc. Lorsqu'il est tombé sur le sol j'ai laissé échapper une plainte, Viktor s'est penché sur moi l'air plus inquiet qu'horrifié comme il aurait dû l'être. Je l'ai rassuré et ai voulu me retransformer, il m'a retenue et sans me laisser le temps de protester m'a entraînée avec lui en m'ordonnant de ne pas le quitter d'un pouce. J'étais trop fatiguée pour désobéir, arrivés au niveau de Markus et Amélia il m'a indiqué de rester en retrait sous le couvert d'un arbre, près de son cheval.

J'ai aperçu William étendu sur le sol, j'ai vu Markus et Viktor se disputer et j'ai su à ce moment que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil entre les aînés. Les hommes d'Amélia ont traîné William et lorsqu'il est passé devant moi je pus sentir son regard mi-haineux, mi-reconnaissant se poser sur moi, m'arrachant un sanglot. Personne n'a fait attention à moi jusqu'à ce que Markus, qui hurlait toutes sortes d'injures à sa compagne, ne manque de me percuter. Il m'a observée sidéré, et avant qu'il ne pose une question j'ai senti les bras de Viktor me hisser sur son cheval. Il a renvoyé sèchement Markus, indiquant qu'il avait à me parler. Il a insisté sur le fait que j'étais une imbécile et que je méritais une bonne leçon mais je savais qu'au fond de lui il m'était reconnaissant de mon intervention.

Il me mit devant lui sur son cheval et nous sommes restés à l'arrière, il n'a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en vue du château de mon père il m'a indiqué tout bas qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne refasse jamais un coup semblable. Il ne m'a pas remerciée, mais ça m'était totalement égal, je n'en attendais pas plus de sa part. Viktor m'a ramenée jusqu'à ma chambre et lorsque que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls m'a ordonné de tout lui expliquer en détail. Viktor est la seule personne de la part de laquelle j'accepte de recevoir des ordres, pour la simple raison que je tiens à la vie. Il n'a rien dit, m'a écoutée, a paru vaguement dégoutté mais rassuré en apprenant que j'avais un contrôle total de mes transformations. Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais recommencer ce genre de mutation, dans le cas contraire il se verrait obligé de me trouver une place dans un de ses cachots, perspective qui ne me réjouit que très peu. Il m'a couchée et ordonné de dormir, j'ai fermé les yeux sous son regard scrutateur.

oOo

Les vampires sont repartis le lendemain. Avant de remonter à cheval Viktor est arrivé vers moi, il s'est mis à ma hauteur et a pensé dans ma direction au fait que mon nom ne serait jamais mentionné dans les archives de la capture de William, je m'en fichais donc j'ai juste acquiescé. Il allait partir lorsqu'il a ajouté à mi-voix :

« _ Je t'ai à l'œil Ilona, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un comme toi agir à sa guise, aujourd'hui tu es dans notre camp mais rien ne dit qu'il n'en sera pas autrement demain. Un jour je viendrai te chercher et ce jour-là tu feras exactement ce que l'on te dit, j'ai conscience que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne, je t'y aiderai, en t'enfermant s'il le faut. Quoi qu'il en soit, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

OoooooO

* * *

**Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu?**


	5. Lettre 1: Viktor

**Bonsoir!**

**Quelques petites précisions: ce n'est pas vraiment la suite du journal mais plutôt des documents qui y sont joints et qui expliquent ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'Ilona était sous forme de loup (et aussi parce que je la vois mal décrire le meurtre de son père et son frère). Voici donc la première lettre d'un échange entre Viktor et trois nouveaux personnages plutôt importants, mais je vous laisse lire^^**

* * *

**Lettre 1 : Viktor**

OoooooO

_15 Mars 1202,_

Lívia,

Je t'écris bien trop tard, j'en suis conscient, mais je voulais être sur de mes dires. Ne lis pas cette lettre seule, les nouvelles qu'elle contient ne sont guère bonnes. Prends Fábián avec toi mais éloigne Helén elle est trop jeune encore.

Je ne sais comment t'annoncer la nouvelle, Marcus m'a conseillé de faire simple mais te connaissant je sais que cela ne suffira pas. S'il-te-plaît, après la lecture de la présente lettre, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, prends le temps de bien poser les différentes options qui s'offrent à tes enfants et toi. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, je te l'ai dit déjà maintes fois, mais je doute que tu sois en sécurité au château par les temps qui courent.

Il y a bientôt un mois, Auban t'avais dit qu'il avait eu quelques maux avec certains des nobles sous son commandement, il t'a, comme à son habitude, épargnée de bien des détails. Il avait reçu des menaces de mort à son égard et également à l'encontre de sa fille. Tu ne sais que trop bien à quel point Ilona est spéciale et ses particularités en effrayent plus d'un. J'ai proposé à Auban d'emmener ses enfants avec moi pour les mettre en sécurité, il n'aurait pas fallu que la fillette tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Les prodiges qu'elle peut accomplir dépassent de loin les capacités de sa demi-sœur, c'est certainement du à sa rencontre avec William. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet de cette lettre, je te reparlerai d'Ilona plus tard.

Ainsi, après avoir été averti, sur le tard, des ennuis d'Auban, Marcus et moi avons pris la décision de le mettre en sûreté lui et les siens au château et éventuellement de procéder à sa transformation en vampire, chose qu'il a, tu le sais, toujours refusé lorsque vous étiez mariés. Seulement j'avais espoir que pour protéger les jumeaux il ferait une exception.

Ce que je vais t'énoncer à présent va te paraître d'une dureté sans égale mais au vu des sentiments, que je sais, tu portes toujours au père de tes enfants, il me paraît justifié que tu sois au courant de tout et qu'aucun détail ne te soit épargné.

Nous avons trop tardé. Et je suis vraiment navré de t'annoncer la mort d'Auban et son fils Jolâmm. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de t'écrire avant car j'étais extrêmement occupé à retrouver Ilona qui demeure cependant introuvable.

J'ai promis de ne te cacher aucun détail alors ce que je vais t'écrire va te paraître d'une barbarie sans nom, seulement c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé.

Il faut tout d'abord que tu saches que je soupçonne certains des nôtres d'être mêlés à cette sordide affaire. Certains corps n'étaient pas humains mais bien vampires, les loups ne s'y sont pas trompés.

Les traîtres qui ont commis ces meurtres, que dis-je ce massacre ont vraisemblablement amené les deux enfants et leur père dans la salle de réception. Auban c'est défendu, au vu des nombreux coups d'épée sur certains corps c'est indéniable. Le petit Olek, le neveu d'Auban n'était pas dans le château, il est probable qu'il était dans la famille de sa mère au moment des faits.

Ils ont du tuer Jolâmm en premier, le pauvre enfant c'est totalement vidé de son sang, égorgé comme un animal… lorsque j'ai vu son corps j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler et tu me connais pourtant, il m'en faut beaucoup. Ils avaient sûrement des informations à arracher à Auban sinon je ne vois aucun intérêt à la barbarie de cette méthode.

Ils ont ensuite ligoté Auban et ont mimé une exécution. Le seul réconfort que je peux t'apporter concerne le fait que sa mort a été rapide, celui qui a manigancé tout était un lâche, il n'a pas voulu se salir les mains plus que nécessaire.

Ce dont je suis encore plus certain c'est qu'Ilona a assisté à tout cela. Pourquoi la garder pour la fin ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, enfin si j'en ai bien une mais elle est tellement atroce que je préfère ne pas croire qu'elle puisse être vraie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne faisait pas partie des morts retrouvés sur place, je pense donc qu'ils l'ont soit enlevée ce qui est peu probable, soit qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir.

J'ai battu la forêt pendant des jours pour la retrouver mais impossible de la pister. La seule trace de son existence que j'ai trouvée est son médaillon, celui qu'Auban avait donné à chacun de ses enfants. Si je pense qu'elle est en vie c'est pour trois principales raisons :

De nombreux loups étaient présents sur les lieux et je pense que les assassins ont essuyé une attaque de grande ampleur, or, nous savons tous les deux très bien qui peut amener les loup-garous à lui obéir.

Ensuite, nous parlons d'Ilona, et cette fillette est pleine de ressources, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut survivre dans la forêt au milieu de ses bêtes c'est bien elle. Je pense que tu te souviens aisément de la fois où Helén et elle se sont enfuies pendant plus de deux jours. Même si Ilona ne garde aucun souvenir de son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur cela prouve bien qu'elle est capable de survivre.

En enfin, j'ignore comment l'expliquer, mais je suis certain au plus profond de moi qu'elle est en vie. En fait je l'espère et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle est quelque part et qu'elle a sa part de responsabilité dans les attaques de loup-garous que nous essuyons depuis les événements tragiques du 1er mars. Si tu savais à quel point je donnerais tout pour la retrouver, cette enfant ne doit pas rester seule. Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à William sur certains points, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne devienne ce qu'elle a toujours craint : un monstre. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais sa colère n'en ai pas moins aussi puissante et dévastatrice que celle d'un adulte. J'ai peur que les attaques que nous subissons ne soient qu'une sorte de vengeance de sa part, je doute qu'elle s'en rende compte, si c'est le cas, mais j'espère la trouver pour l'arrêter avant que tout retour en arrière soit impossible.

J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement, surtout soit prudente et protège Helén, ne la laisse sortir sous aucun prétexte, si quelqu'un venait à découvrir qu'elle partage certaines des capacités de sa demi-sœur elle subirait certainement le sort qui était réservé à Ilona.

Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir pu t'annoncer de vive voix la mort d'Auban, je sais ce que tu éprouvais pour lui et je me doute que tu aurais certainement préféré en parler avec moi. Tu peux passer si tu le souhaites mais confie Fábián et Helén à quelqu'un de confiance.

De mon côté, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver les responsables de cette tuerie et mettre la main sur Ilona avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la retrouve. Je pense qu'il serait bien que Fábián se tienne prêt à venir lorsque je l'aurai trouvée afin de débrider ses souvenirs, il serait bien, je pense, qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas seule au monde.

Je vais également chercher Olek, peut-être sait-il où se cache sa cousine.

J'attends de tes nouvelles, prends soin de toi et des tiens,

Viktor

PS : j'ai fait porter cette lettre par Fábián lui-même, il n'y a qu'en lui que j'ai confiance, il en ignorait le contenu ainsi que la nature des derniers événements, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne sache rien lors de son court séjour au château, en espérant qu'il me pardonnera.

OoooooO

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, un de ces nouveaux personnages va devenir assez récurent dans ma fic ''Alicia'' mais je ne vous dirai pas tout de suite lequel^^ **

**Bonne soirée!**


	6. Lettre 2 : Lívia

**Deuxième lettre, plus courte que la précédente mais tout aussi importante...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Lettre 2 : Lívia**

OoooooO

_18 Mars 1202,_

Viktor,

Helén s'est enfuie ! Elle a quitté la maison, j'en suis certaine ! Lorsque je l'ai renvoyée de ma chambre pour pouvoir lire ta lettre avec son frère elle a tout de suite compris qu'il devait s'agir de son père ainsi que d'Ilona et Jolâmm… elle n'a rien dit sur le moment, mais j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'elle se faisait sûrement déjà du souci pour sa sœur depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas exactement qu'elle est l'ampleur du lien qui les relie toutes deux, je pensais vraiment que Fábián l'avait annihilé…

Mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'elle est partie à sa recherche, seule ! Je t'en prie Viktor, retrouve la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, à cause de son immunité partielle au soleil elle s'en méfie peu. Lorsqu'elle sort elle revient souvent avec des brûlures pour avoir encore essayé de repousser ses limites !

Lorsque je suis ressortie de la chambre en pleurant elle m'a regardé d'une manière… Viktor, je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de colère et de désespoir sur son visage ! Ensuite elle est partie en courant et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre… Je t'en supplie, ramène la moi !

Helén n'est qu'une semi-vampire, elle n'a pas autant de force et de résistance que nous, elle ne communique pas avec les loups-garous comme le fait Ilona. Si elle en croise, ils la tueront !

Viktor, si certains des nôtres l'aperçoivent et comprennent qu'elle est spéciale, ils ne la laisseront jamais en paix… Janelle et Liam sont mal perçus par les autres vampires, je ne veux pas cela pour ma fille. Je suis déjà sur la corde raide depuis des années pour avoir continuer à fréquenter Auban après ma transformation en vampire. Si on apprend qu'Helén est sa fille, je doute qu'ils soient très indulgents. Beaucoup des nôtres le détestaient, c'est pour cela que ça ne m'étonne pas que certains soient responsables de sa mort et de celle du petit.

J'aurais tant donné pour être là à ce moment… peut-être aurais-je pu faire quelque chose ! Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Auban, toi tu le sais et j'ai toujours considérer Ilona un peu comme ma fille, lorsque sa mère la maltraitait c'est moi qu'elle venait voir…

Viktor, nous n'aurions jamais du lui enlever ses souvenirs, c'était une erreur ! J'aurais du l'emmener avec moi après l'affaire avec le garde. Je sais très bien que c'est le conseil qui l'a jugée pour ce meurtre, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était un accident ! Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait peur, elle voulait juste protéger sa sœur… Juger une enfant de sept ans ! Mon dieu, mais où allons nous donc ?!

Trouve-les je t'en prie ! Au contraire de toi, moi je suis certaine que c'est Ilona qui vous envoie les loups-garous, je pense qu'elle t'estime responsable de ce qui s'est passé, il faut impérativement que tu lui fasses bien comprendre que ce n'est pas le conseil des vampires qui a ordonné le meurtre de son père et son frère ! Elle te faisait confiance Viktor… Et crois-moi, toute petite elle tenait vraiment à toi, elle se sent trahie !

Là où se trouve Ilona, Helén y est déjà sûrement. Retrouve les filles s'il-te-plaît ! Et laissons Ilona retrouver ses souvenirs, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Helén qu'Ilona ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'elle, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, je suis persuadée qu'elle va tenter de lui poser des questions sur son père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui… si elle fait peur à Ilona il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ne la fasse jamais revenir !

J'ignore depuis combien de temps exactement Helén est partie, je l'ai laissée presque toute la journée et la nuit dans sa chambre, seule… je m'en veux ! J'aurais du savoir qu'elle ferait quelque chose de ce genre… J'étais si anéantie par la nouvelle que je l'ai négligée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait de cette façon, je pensais que Fábián s'en occuperait et qu'il la raisonnerait comme d'habitude…

Je t'en prie trouve-les ! Je pars te rejoindre sous peu. À l'instant où je termine cette lettre, Fábián boucle nos valises, nous seront avec toi dans quelques jours.

Sincèrement,

Lívia

PS : excellente idée de chercher le petit Olek, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui connaît Ilona autant que nous c'est bien lui !

OoooooO


	7. Archives du conseil 1

**Petit complément pour vous y retrouver dans les pages intitulées: archives du conseil.**

* * *

**Liste des membres du conseil de l'an 1200**

OoooooO

**Les aînés qui président notre assemblée** : Viktor, Amélia et Markus (règne de l'aîné Viktor).

**L'historien et scribe** : Andreas Tanis.

**Les douze sièges permanents **:

_ Coloman

_ Orsova

_ Gorjman

_ Bíborka

_ Lajos

_ Fehérke

_ István

_ Csobán

_ Döme

_ Ernő

_ Etelka

_ Kolos

Ayant prêté allégeance à l'aîné Viktor : Etelka, Lajos, Kolos et Döme.

Ayant prêté allégeance à l'aînée Amélia : Gorjman, Orsova, Bíborka et Fehérke.

Ayant prêté allégeance à l'aîné Markus : Coloman, István, Csobán et Ernő.

**Les membres honoraires **:

_ Lívia

_ Fábián

Tous deux ayant prêté allégeance à l'aîné Viktor.

oOo

_Document rédigé et classifié par Andreas Tanis, __historien officiel des assemblées depuis l'an 1000__._

OoooooO


	8. Archives du conseil 2

**Chapitre relu et corrigé par Alena Robynelfe! :D**

* * *

**Nouvelle rubrique: Les archives du conseil, c'est le dernier type de document que j'inclurai dans ce dossier (normalement, je pensais éventuellement rajouter des notes de Viktor, mais pour cela j'attends votre avis! J'aimerai donc savoir si vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée ou pas! )**

* * *

**Archives du conseil : 30 Mars 1202**

OoooooO

**Objet de la séance de cette nuit** : les attaques répétées et ciblées des loups-garous.

oOo

**Coloman** : « Voici bientôt un mois que nous subissons des attaques récurrentes de la part des créatures de William, jamais avant cette date nous n'avions connu pareil acharnement de leur part, ils n'hésitent même plus à s'empaler sur nos armes, comme fous et dénués de volonté propre. Depuis cette même date ont été constatés un nombre important d'assassinats parmi les seigneurs nobles des fiefs environnant notre château. C'est à se demander si ces évènements sont liés ! »

**Orsova **: « Voyons Coloman, les loups n'y sont pour rien dans cette série de meurtres ! Nous avions conclu il y a maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient l'œuvres des humains eux-mêmes qui se déciment seuls. Certes cela reste un problème mais nous ne pouvons les empêcher de s'entretuer ! Laissons les choses faire et nous verrons bien qui il restera ! »

**Viktor **: « Je trouve vos propos bien déplacés ! Nous avons perdu de nombreux partisans à cause de ces multiples destructions de familles entières. Et nous connaissons très bien ceux qui restent et ce ne sont ni les plus fidèles ni les plus recommandables ! Dois-je vous rappeler que certains étaient nos fournisseurs d'esclaves ? De plus c'étaient pour la plupart des seigneurs respectés, si la situation de (ne) s'améliore pas, je veux dire si les meurtres se perpétuent et que les loups-garous restent aussi actifs, des révoltes verront le jour ! Nous pouvons en être certains ! »

Les aînés Amélia et Markus sont d'accord avec l'aîné Viktor sur ce point et l'appuient fortement (il faut s'opposer aux humains avant qu'une révolte n'éclate et que la situation échappe (à) notre contrôle), de même que les membres du conseil suivants : Lajos, Fehérke, Kolos, Etelka, Coloman, Ernő et Döme. Ce qui nous donne la majorité du conseil en accord avec la mise en place d'investigations pour découvrir ce qui se passe chez les humains et empêcher les coupables de nuire à notre intérêt en employant des forces armées s'il le faut.

**Gorjman **: « Seigneur Viktor, je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître désobligeant, mais cet intérêt pour ces humains n'est-il pas tout simplement lié au fait que votre fille adoptive Lívia ait perdu son ex-mari dans cette affaire ? Un humain avec lequel elle a eu un fils il me semble. Je ne suis pas ici depuis très longtemps mais c'est ce qui est revenu à mes oreilles. Mais le plus simple serait très certainement de lui demander son avis qu'en pensez-vous ? Et puis de votre côté, n'avez-vous pas cherché cette petite humaine, Ilona c'est cela ? Pendant plusieurs jours ? N'allez pas nous dire que ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence… depuis quand le sort d'une fillette mortelle vous est-il important ? »

**Kolos **: « Ne soyez pas ridicule Gorjman ! Laissez donc Lívia et ses enfants en paix ! _**Quant à cette fillette vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'elle a eu une importance cruciale dans la capture de William Corvinus !**_ Pas sur le plan officiel bien sûr mais officieusement tout le monde le sait voyons. Il est donc normal que le seigneur Viktor, qui par ailleurs connaissait très bien cette famille, souhaite retrouver cette enfant avant qu'elle ne tombe entre des mains peu recommandables ! »

**Lívia** : « Je vous remercie de vouloir m'épargner seigneur Kolos mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire _**! **__**Vous ignorez tout de l'importance d'Ilona, mais vous savez cependant qu'elle a été jugée il y a deux ans et que l'intégralité de ses souvenirs concernant l'existence des immortels a été effacée de sa mémoire ! Cette petite a encore cependant conscience de ce qu'elle a fait pour nous il y a quelques mois mais rien de plus !**_Quant à mes sentiments envers Auban Corvinus je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à l'ordre du jour. »

**Markus **: « Cela répond-il à vos questions Coloman ? Pour le reste de ce conseil je vous prierais de ne plus vous exprimer afin d'éviter d'avoir à écouter vos allusions douteuses_**. **__**Le fait est qu'Ilona aurait dû être amenée ici en attente d'être transformée en l'une des nôtres à sa majorité, ses talents pouvant nous être très utiles et son père nous ayant donné son accord.**_ »

**Bíborka **: « Cependant je crois savoir que le corps de la fillette n'a jamais été retrouvé. Malgré vos espoirs à tous, je doute fortement qu'une enfant de neuf ans puisse survivre seule dans les bois, surtout avec le climat actuel. »

**Markus **: « Nous en sommes bien conscients, c'est pour cela que nous avons pris la décision de ne pas poursuivre les recherches_**, si jamais par miracle elle avait survécu**__**, je doute qu'elle nous rejoigne de son plein grès**_ ! Il faut savoir qu'au contraire des autres meurtres, celui de la famille Corvinus a été en partie orchestré par des vampires… »

**Viktor **: « C'est exactement sur ce point que je voulais m'arrêter. Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux ? Seule cette famille a été victime des nôtres, et seules deux personnes n'ont pas été retrouvées, deux enfants : Ilona et son cousin Olek. C'est assez surprenant ! L'un de vous aurait-il une explication à ce singulier phénomène ? »

**Coloman **: « Enfin mon seigneur, ce ne sont tout de même pas des accusations ? »

**Viktor **: « Vous avez tout compris Coloman, c'est exactement ce que j'insinue. Et à raison je pense… Vous êtes les vampires les plus influents il est normal que je pense à vous lorsque que des forces armées, des fidèles d'Amélia, nouvellement aînée ont été déployées ! C'est donc à vous que je m'adresse : Gorjman, Orsova, Bíborka et Fehérke afin de savoir si vous avez une petite idée concernant le responsable de ce massacre. »

**Amélia **: « Sachez cependant, qu'aucune sentence n'a été arrêtée concernant le sort du responsable, tout dépendra de ses arguments. »

**Fehérke **: « Vous savez que je n'ai pas les humains en grande estime, cependant, je vous le jure, jamais je n'aurais manigancé cette sombre affaire tout en sachant que la famille Corvinus était parmi vos fidèles humains. J'accepte même qu'on me lise pour prouver ma bonne foi ! »

**Orsova **: « De même, jamais je n'aurais ordonné le meurtre d'enfants, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires ! »

**Bíborka **: « Je n'aimais pas cette famille, cependant, jamais je n'aurais mis en place ce genre de chose sans vous en faire part mes seigneurs ! »

**Gorjman **: « Pour ma part je ne connaissais même pas cette famille, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pu lui vouloir du tort ! Peut-être s'agit-il d'un groupe isolé ? Certains de vos bannis par exemple ? »

Les quatre suspects sont acquittés et l'hypothèse d'un groupe isolé est retenue à neuf voix pour contre cinq, le seigneur Viktor s'abstenant de voter.

**Orsova **: « Tout de même seigneur Viktor, il faut bien avouer que depuis hier la situation semble s'être calmée. Pensez-vous que cela va durer ? »

**Csobán **: « Ce qui est d'ailleurs assez singulier, cela coïncide presque exactement avec l'arrivée de Lívia parmi nous, à quelques jours près bien sur… »

**Markus **: « Je pense que ce fait n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette arrivée pourrait être liée à la situation présente, nous nous égarons. »

**Viktor **: « Merci Markus. Tanis, vous pouvez cesser de noter après ceci_**. **__**N'oubliez pas de censurer les données que nous savons**_. Nous allons à présent nous séparer, je crois savoir qu'un certain nombre d'humains souhaite venir se faire entendre sur les pertes qu'il a subies ces derniers temps, je vous invite donc à rejoindre tous vos sièges. »

oOo

_Document rédigé et classifié par Andreas Tanis, historien officiel des assemblées depuis l'an 1000._

OoooooO

* * *

**Info: Les parties en gras+italiques sont les parties normalement censurées du document (les plus importantes quoi^^), je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mise en page, désolée, ce n'est pas très esthétique...**


	9. Journal d'Ilona 5: Mort

**Chapitre relu et corrigé par Alena Robynelfe :D**

* * *

**Nouvelle page de journal, associée à un petit bond dans le temps (vous avez certainement remarqué que mes protagonistes ont généralement le même âge lorsqu'ils embarquent dans leurs aventures, c'est juste que je trouve que 9 et 14 ans sont des âges assez importants dans la vie d'une personne... Voilà, voilà, c'était l'explication du jour! ^_^ ).**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mort**

OoooooO

_19 Février 1207,_

La mort n'épargne personne, elle touche toutes les catégories sociales sans distinction. S'il y a bien une chose devant laquelle nous sommes tous égaux c'est la mort. Que nous soyons riches, pauvres, intelligents ou totalement stupides, que nous soyons des humains, des loups-garous ou des vampires, nous sommes tous démunis et terrifiés face à la perspective de la fin de notre vie.

J'ai vu la mort de très près, je l'ai vue dans les yeux et je l'ai combattue, je suis une survivante. Ma famille n'a malheureusement pas eu cette chance. Mais il est certainement mieux pour mon père qu'il soit décédé lorsque je vois ce que son fief est devenu… Le seigneur Árpád, le père d'Íli, a repris toutes les terres de mon père. Je ne lui portais pas une très grande estime par le passé mais à présent, lorsque je vois comment il opprime son peuple, je le méprise.

Mais la pire des choses dans ma situation, c'est que, même si je suis l'héritière légitime de ce fief, je ne peux rien faire, on me tuerait, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont pu me porter assistance, et je suis fort bien placée pour savoir que le seigneur Árpád n'hésiterait pas, même, à sacrifier ses propres enfants s'il venait à savoir que ceux-ci m'ont aidée.

Il ne se rend pas compte, pourtant, que je suis là, juste sous son nez. Je suis l'écuyère de son fils Aurél, mais il ne me porte guère beaucoup d'attention. Ainsi je peux espionner tous ses faits et gestes et Aurél et Íli m'y aident beaucoup. Après tout, comme le dit si bien le proverbe : 'il faut être aussi près de ses amis que de ses ennemis'. Je trouverai bien un jour le moyen de le faire tomber de son piédestal. Oui, un jour je réussirai à rétablir la justice ici. Trop de gens sont morts, trop de familles ont été détruites dans ce jeu du pouvoir, il temps que quelqu'un y mette un terme.

C'est ce qu'Olek et moi, aidés de quelques partisans de mon père avons décidé d'entreprendre. Le jour nous sommes comme le commun des mortels, la nuit nous pillons ceux qui nous pillent et rendons leurs biens à ceux qui se sont fait voler. Nous n'hésitons pas à défier même les vampires du château. Je maîtrise les loups mieux que personne, il est donc très simple de les distraire.

Nous sommes des criminels, des parias, nous pourrions être bannis, emprisonnés, torturés ou tués pour ce que nous faisons. Seulement, il serait bien égoïste de ma part de ne rien tenter. Ces personnes sont sous ma responsabilité, mon père a failli et il faut bien que quelqu'un répare ses erreurs.

Notre problème majeur concerne les vampires. Ils ignorent, pour la plupart que je connais chacune de leurs faiblesses et que je sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables. Leurs gardes sont cependant redoutables et je suis constamment obligée de demander l'aide des créatures de William pour parvenir à les faire fuir. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de gâchis de vie possible. Seulement, ici, dans les bois, les lois ne sont pas les mêmes : on paye ses actes le prix du sang… Si un des nôtres meure, l'autre camp doit le payer d'une vie.

Je suis parfaitement contre cette méthode, seulement personne ne m'écoute vraiment ici… Pour quelle raison ? Oh tout simplement parce que je ne suis qu'une femme… C'est plutôt Gorán, autoproclamé chef et membre de ma famille d'adoption, qui commande nos troupes. Moi je ne suis que l'espionne et le stratège.

En effet, il n'y a guère beaucoup de volontaires pour aller risquer sa vie chez les vampires. Même si la grande majorité ignore qui ils sont. Ce secret fait partie d'un accord que j'ai passé il y a longtemps avec Viktor. J'ignore pourquoi je le respecte encore sachant qu'il a lâchement abandonné mon père. Certains des hommes d'Amélia étaient au château le soir du meurtre, je le sais, j'y étais. Et en cette funeste nuit fut signée la fin de mon enfance.

oOo

J'ignore qui était le vampire qui me tenait en me forçait à tout regarder, je ne l'ai pas vu d'une part parce que j'ai essayé de fermer les yeux et également parce qu'il faisait noir et que leurs visages m'étaient totalement inaccessibles car encapuchonnés. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il s'agit des hommes d'Amélia grâce au tatouage qu'ils ont tous sur l'avant-bras, celui, discret, représentant leur appartenance aux groupe de fidèles d'un des aînés.

Je sais également que j'ai brûlé cet homme. Si un jour je voyais cette blessure je suis persuadée que je le reconnaîtrais. Et si un jour je le retrouve je le tue.

Je hais les vampires pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je les hais tous ! Et encore plus les aînés pour m'avoir manipulée lorsque j'étais enfant. Il y a tout de même deux d'entre eux que je classerais différemment : Helén qui m'a sauvée la vie il y a cinq ans et Viktor qui a parfaitement compris que j'ai survécu mais qui le cache bien. Je suis certaine qu'il accepterait de m'écouter mais je suis bien incapable d'aller le voir. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi et de ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais totalement loup. Il y a deux jours je l'ai encore croisé, j'ai eu envie de foncer vers lui mais tout mon corps était comme paralysé. Il y a quelque chose de différent avec ces deux vampires là.

J'ai l'impression de connaître Helén depuis toujours mais je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir d'elle en moi. J'ai souvent l'intime intuition que je ne suis pas entière… Qu'il me manque quelque chose pour être vraiment moi. Comme si l'on m'avait volé une partie de ce que je suis… Ce qui est bien sûr fortement improbable…

oOo

Helén, mystérieuse Helén, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux m'offrir ton amitié, je ne pense pas la mériter. Tu passes tes nuits à soulager les autres avec tes remèdes alors que moi je me bats juste pour essayer de faire comprendre à ces noblaillons langés de satin qu'ils n'ont pas tous les droits sur leurs sujets.

Tu soulages quand je blesse, tu fais le bien lorsque je fais le mal, pourquoi cherches-tu donc à me sauver alors que je ne suis qu'une cause perdue ?

J'avais dix ans, j'avais froid malgré la fourrure qui recouvrait tout mon corps. J'avais chassé quelques heures auparavant et avais encore le goût métallique du sang dans la gueule. J'étais prête à envoyer de nouveau les loups sur les vampires et tu es apparue. La première fois il ne s'est rien passé, nous sommes juste restées l'une en face de l'autre à nous toiser, puis petit à petit tu as su m'apprivoiser... J'ignore comme tu as fait pour pénétrer ainsi mon âme mais quelque chose en toi m'a permis de redevenir humaine.

J'ai eu la force de me traîner jusqu'à une maison que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis persuadée que malgré le froid tu m'as portée à l'intérieur. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, tu étais toujours là, à mon chevet, un vieil homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant tout le temps où je suis restée chez lui, tu n'as pas cessé de me parler et lui de rester silencieux. Je n'ai su qui il était uniquement en entendant ces mots : « Alors voilà la dernière victime de mon fils… pauvre petite comme si ce que les vampires et sa mère lui ont fait subir n'était pas suffisant… Helén tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as d'être née du bon côté... ».

Je suis restée une longue semaine chez le père des immortels Alexander Corvinus. Il ne m'a presque jamais adressé la parole mais il a vraiment été bon avec moi alors que je ne le méritais certainement pas…

Íli est finalement venue me chercher, elle ignorait qui était mon hôte mais elle semblait avoir déjà vu Helén. Depuis ce jour, il ne passe pas une seule nuit sans que j'aie de contact avec Helén. Elle ne vient que très rarement mais elle m'envoie tous les jours un des louveteaux que nous avons dressés ensemble pour me porter un message. Nous partageons le même don, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle ne devrait pas me parler et qu'elle serait sévèrement punie si quelqu'un découvrait notre amitié. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, physiquement comme de caractère même si elle est beaucoup moins impulsive que moi. Lorsque je passe du temps avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup moins seule. Íli nous rejoint souvent lorsque son père est occupé à autre chose qu'à la réprimander et je garde tous ces merveilleux moments jalousement au fond de moi. C'est certainement cela qui m'a sauvée, elles elles ne m'ont jamais abandonnée.

Un jour je trouverai pourquoi Helén me paraît si familière !

oOo

J'en ai longtemps voulu à Viktor. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il m'avait trahie et abandonnée, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré, seul dans les bois.

J'aurais pu lancer les loups sur lui mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis restée en face de lui et l'ai observé, à ce moment la seule chose que je désirais c'était revenir en arrière et sauter dans ses bras pour qu'il m'emmène loin de tout cela… Mais ça non plus je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors, devant mon silence il s'est passé quelque chose de totalement improbable : Viktor, l'impitoyable Viktor s'est mis à pleurer. Il est descendu de son cheval et s'est approché de moi, c'était quelques temps après qu'Helén ne me convainque d'arrêter les massacres. Il a avancé sa main vers moi, en fait il me l'a tendue et je suis venue à sa rencontre, en posant ma truffe sur sa paume et en fixant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Excuse-moi Ilona ». Ont été ses seuls mots, et il était sincère, on ne peut plus sincère. La suite me restera toute ma vie et je sais que je verrai toujours Viktor différemment pour cette raison : il m'a serrée dans ses bras, moi le loup, moi l'assassin, moi le monstre, il m'a serrée dans ses bras en me suppliant presque de redevenir humaine.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore pourquoi je suis si différente à ses yeux alors que je ne suis qu'une bête parmi celles qui peuplent ces bois…

Il m'a indiqué de le suivre et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a conduite dans une clairière près d'une cascade et je les aie vues. Les tombes de mon frère et de mon père étaient là, des fleurs posées sur chacune d'elles. Et là j'ai su, su qu'il ne m'avait, lui, jamais trahie. Alors depuis ce jour je me suis fait une promesse, je trouverai le moyen de lui rendre la pareille.

Je suis bien loin de la fillette qui lui a proposé d'être son écoute, mais je sais que je peux le sauver le jour où il sera en danger. Je sais que je veux l'aider, après tout, nous sommes tous les deux brisés au fond de nous, dans un sens il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir me comprendre.

oOo

L'autre personne pour qui je serais capable de tout donner jusqu'à ma vie c'est Olek, mon cher cousin. C'est lui qui nous a retrouvés un foyer, c'est lui qui m'a fait sortir du château de mon père lorsque je n'étais capable que de hurler de terreur. Il a battu les bois pendant des jours dans le froid pour me retrouver, il prend ma défense contre vents et marrées. Il est plus qu'un cousin, plus qu'un frère pour moi, il est ma seule et unique famille.

Olek qui est là pour me supporter lorsque le chagrin est trop intense, Olek qui m'a appris à chasser et à me battre, Olek qui empêche les gardes du château de s'approcher de moi, Olek mon gardien du secret. Olek qui observe si souvent Helén lorsqu'elle m'apprend les vertus des plantes, cela fait un moment qu'ils ne se parlent que par sourires.

L'autre soir il m'a avoué, du haut de ses dix-sept ans qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et moi je n'ai rien su dire, pour la simple bonne raison que l'amour est un sentiment inconnu pour moi depuis des années. La haine je la maîtrise sans peine, mais aimer, j'ignore totalement ce que c'est.

oOo

Mes journées se composent simplement. Le jour je travaille aux champs avec les autres membres de ma nouvelle famille, lorsque vient la tombée du jour je rejoins Aurél qui m'enseigne l'escrime et bien d'autres disciplines. Il estime que je n'ai plus besoin de son aide et que je le surpasse en technique mais je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que lui. Je manque cruellement de puissance, je ne suis pas très musclée. En revanche je suis extrêmement précise, c'est en grande partie pour cela que mon arme de prédilection est l'arc. Je me débrouille aussi très bien avec des armes de jets et je suis très discrète. Malheureusement au corps à corps je ne fais pas le poids.

Après la fin de l'entraînement, s'il n'a pas besoin de moi je file dans la forêt retrouver mes autres compagnons. Ils élaborent leurs plans en début de nuitée. Généralement je suis soit celle qui couvre leurs arrières, soit celle qui part en reconnaissance. Olek seul sait pour ma capacité à communiquer avec les loups, ainsi personne ne peut m'utiliser dans ce but.

Lorsque je trouve du temps je file chasser et cueillir. Les villageois ont peur de s'aventurer dans les bois, je peux donc aisément rapporter un peu d'argent à la maison en vendant au marché noir mes prises et trouvailles. Les riches commerçants me font généralement de bonnes offres, ce qui me permet d'en redistribuer un peu aux nombreux bambins qui sillonnent les villages, abandonnés ou orphelins. De même, avec le travail à la forge d'Olek, cela permet d'avoir généralement assez pour acheter du grain supplémentaire pour les semis. Les nobles nous laissent à peine de quoi replanter.

Tous n'ont malheureusement pas cette chance. Et le prix, en cas de non paiement peut vite devenir très élevé. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de garçons et de fillettes qui ont été donnés en tribu pour arrondir la dote. Alors quand je peux, je donne ce que j'ai à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Il faut impérativement pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, ceux qui refusent de marchander se retrouvent généralement servis comme esclaves aux vampires, faute d'avoir pu payer l'impôt colossal.

La jeune sœur de Gorán, Edina a bien failli être vendue durant un mois d'hiver difficile. Heureusement, Olek et moi avons battu ciel et terre pour lui trouver un rôle d'apprentie chez un teinturier qui ne passe qu'une fois la saison. Ainsi, même si nous ne la voyons que rarement, nous savons qu'elle est en sécurité, elle nous rapporte souvent un peu d'argent dès qu'elle le peut.

La vie n'est pas simple, et les châtiments corporels publics, quotidiens. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû serrer les dents pour ne pas leur donner satisfaction de ma douleur et de mon humiliation. Ils n'ont pas la moindre preuve pour prouver que je braconne et fais partie des rebelles, mais cependant j'ai tendance à vouloir trop souvent prendre la défense des plus démunis et à ne pas mâcher mes mots. Et les provocateurs dans mon genre, les paysans, on leur fait rarement de cadeaux.

Heureusement qu'Helén est là pour soigner mes blessures et m'obliger à me reposer, car avec mes maigres deux heures de sommeil par nuit je suis bien souvent exténuée. Mais je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, et je n'ai guère le choix, je ne peux pas laisser ces pauvres gens se faire prendre leurs enfants et leurs biens. Je ne tolère pas que l'on exploite ces pauvres âmes jusqu'à leur dernier souffle alors que les nobles dans leurs châteaux, vivent très confortablement.

oOo

Mais tout cela va bientôt changer, ce soir, je m'introduirai dans le château des vampires et en ressortirai avec j'espère le moyen de détruire ces imposteurs qui nous oppriment.

OoooooO

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau une page d'archives du conseil, je vous laisse deviner de quoi ça pourrait bien parler!**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Archives du conseil 3

**Relecture effectuée par Alena Aeterna :)**

* * *

**Nouvelle page d'archives du conseil qui fait directement suite au chapitre posté hier.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Archives du conseil – 20 Février 1207**

OoooooO

**Objet de la séance** : L'accroissement du nombre d'actes de rébellion dans les fiefs avoisinants le château.

oOo

**Lajos **: « Mes seigneurs je tiens à ce que nous abordions un point qui me paraît crucial aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez tous, je reviens à l'instant d'une des contrées du nord et ce que j'y ai entendu m'a mis en alerte car nous avons le même cas ici. »

Le seigneur Lajos revient d'un voyage d'un mois dans le fief du grand seigneur du nord : Pongrác, celui-ci avait demandé la venue d'un de nos conseillers afin de revoir nos accords commerciaux. Sa production était en effet, à l'époque, en grande baisse pour cause de pillages et d'agressions des convois censés faire le trajet entre le château du seigneur Markus et le sien.

**Amélia **: « Parlez donc, nous vous écoutons, même si nous avons tous une petite idée de ce dont il retourne. »

**Lajos **: « Je vous en remercie, Dame Amélia. J'ai donc pu constater, de mes propres yeux que le seigneur Pongrác n'est pas directement responsable de cette baisse d'offrandes. En effet, seulement quelques jours après mon arrivée dans son château, celui-ci fut victime d'un vol considérable, mais cette fois-ci d'armes, et non uniquement de nourriture ! Lors d'un tour de ses terres nous avons de plus faillit subir une attaque d'un groupe de rebelles se disant fidèles d'Auban Corvinus et de ses anciens amis qui régnaient avec lui avant les meurtres des cinq dernières années. Des cas similaires m'ont été rapportés par des camelots venant de l'ouest, ce qui me fait penser que la situation est grave, mes seigneurs ! »

**Viktor **: « Nous vous remercions pour ce témoignage, vous pouvez vous asseoir Lajos. Je tiens à ajouter, pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas eu la nouvelle que nous avons subi un vol en début de nuit. Nous pouvons donc maintenant considérer qu'il ne s'agit pas de cas isolés mais bien d'une vague de rébellion de grande ampleur à laquelle il faut mettre fin le plus rapidement possible ! »

**Ernő **: « Et qu'ont-ils donc volé seigneur Viktor ? Nous sommes peu à être au courant ! »

**Viktor **: « Il s'agit de documents. Bien entendu, de documents d'une grande importance, ils concernent pour la plupart des filiations de nobles parmi les familles décimées ces dernières années, dont la famille Corvinus. Il y avait par ailleurs des documents qu'Auban nous avait apportés en main propre peu avant la catastrophe, documents qui ne peuvent être lus que par un nombre extrêmement restreint de personnes. S'ils venaient à tomber entre des mains malhonnêtes ce serait dramatique, et beaucoup d'humains pourraient encore subir le sort des familles déchues »

**Markus **: « Tu oublies, Viktor, que la ou les personnes qui se sont introduites dans les archives ont également emporté certains plans du château. Des plans de quasiment toutes les parties ! Celui qui a fait le coup ne souhaitait pas que nous sachions quelle partie il visait »

**Amélia **: « D'après nos gardes, cependant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. A priori de petite taille, peut-être même un enfant, rapide, souple, discret et avec une grande aisance dans le maniement de certaines armes. Kosta a reçu un couteau pile au niveau des poumons, entre deux côtes. Nous avons affaire à quelqu'un d'instruit et d'une grande agilité. Nous pouvons tout de même attester qu'il s'agit bien d'un humain, étant donné que cette personne est entrée avant le coucher complet du soleil »

**Markus **: « Le moment de la journée a été choisi avec soin : ni trop tôt pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance des humains, ni trop tard pour ne pas risquer de voir débarquer les gardes. Nous pouvons éventuellement supposer que cette personne s'est déjà introduite ici par le passé et que cette opération était méticuleusement préparée ! »

Au total ont été recensés : 120 actes de protestations et d'opposition face à l'impôt, 72 attaques de convois en direction de nos demeures, 49 agressions sans motif défini dans la forêt et ses alentours et 11 effractions dans ce château durant ces douze derniers mois.

**Coloman **: « Pourquoi ne tendons-nous pas tout simplement un piège au voleur, dans l'optique de le prendre lors de sa prochaine visite ? »

**Viktor **: « Tout simplement car il y a peu de chances qu'il revienne de si tôt ! L'individu était presque à portée de main cette nuit, c'était une grosse prise de risque pour quelqu'un d'aussi prudent, ce qui me fait penser que c'était sa dernière effraction. Il doit avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir quelle est sa cible ! »

**Gorjman **: « Dans ce cas, si vous pensez qu'il ne reviendra pas, pourquoi ne le traquons-nous pas ? Ce n'est qu'un humain ! C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant pour nous, mettons un terme à son existence et n'en parlons plus ! Il doit être aisé de le pister, pourquoi nos tueurs ne sont-ils pas déjà en route ? »

**Viktor **: « Tout simplement parce que cette personne semble impossible à retrouver ! Elle n'a laissé presque aucune trace et celles qui se trouvent dehors finissent par se mélanger avec celles des animaux et des loups-garous qui y vivent. Croyez-moi, nous y avons pensé dès la première apparition de ce voleur ! Quant à tuer cette personne je ne l'envisage pas vraiment… »

**Gorjman **: « Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

**Viktor **: « _**Pour une fois servez-vous un peu de votre tête voyons !**_ Cette personne nous sera bien plus utile vivante que morte ! D'une part pour nous dire qui est à la tête de cette bande de paysans qui se prennent pour des soldats surpuissants et d'autre part, une fois transformée, elle pourrait nous être très utile ! »

Le seigneur Markus et la Dame Amélia se rangent du côté du seigneur Viktor concernant le sort de l'inconnu(e).

**Viktor **: « Je compte m'entretenir après la présente séance avec Amélia et Markus afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi ce sont ces documents précis qui ont été dérobés. Nous comptons également organiser des patrouilles dans les villages du fief du seigneur Árpád car c'est dans cette région qu'ont commencés les actes de rébellion, il est donc fort probable que la tête pensante des opérations s'y trouve. Nous irons en personne afin de bien montrer aux nobles que nous les protégeons. J'irai la nuit prochaine avec Markus. Dans les jours qui suivront nous mettrons en place davantage de patrouilles et de surveillance lors du passage des convois de marchandises. »

Les propositions de l'aîné Viktor sont votées positivement à la majorité absolue.

**Csobán **: « Ma question va peut-être paraître désuète mais, je me demandais, seigneur Viktor _**Helén passe beaucoup de temps au village le plus proche de nous, peut-être a-t-elle vu sans le savoir elle-même quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? Je sais qu'elle souhaite devenir guérisseuse et qu'elle fait la plus grande partie de son apprentissage en soignant des humains, elle doit forcément parler avec eux ! Nous devrions peut-être lui demander de venir à une de nos séances, peut-être pourrait-elle nous éclairer un peu ?**_ »

**Viktor **: « Votre remarque est pertinente, cependant, _**si elle savait quoique ce soit, je pense qu'elle nous l'aurait déjà dit. Même si elle avait eu des contacts avec l'un des membres de ces ''partisans'' de Corvinus,**_ je doute qu'il lui aurait dit quelque chose en mesure de le discréditer. Ce sont des gens prudents qui se méfient fortement de nous, peut-être même, certains, connaissent-ils notre secret ? »

**Etelka **: « Mon seigneur, s'ils le savaient effectivement, pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas dit à tous leurs pairs ? Ce serait plus logique, je veux dire que ce serait dans leur objectif de créer une discorde encore plus importante ! »

**Markus **: « C'est justement l'un des points qui restent obscurs… Nous n'en avons aucune idée ! Ces personnes doivent avoir un mentor avec une très grande expérience, c'est impossible autrement… Peut-être même s'agit-il d'un immortel… »

**Coloman **: « Avez-vous des soupçons sur l'un des nôtres seigneur Markus ? »

**Markus **: « Non, bien sur que non… Aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de faire cela… Ou alors il aurait été repéré depuis bien longtemps. C'est quelqu'un extérieur, nécessairement. »

**Amélia **: « Nous nous arrêtons là pour le moment, nous attendons vos suggestions pour la prochaine séance, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'agressions dans les prochaines heures. Nous allons, à présent, nous entretenir avec Tanis sur les documents classés secrets qui nous ont été volés. »

oOo

_Document rédigé et classifié par Andreas Tanis, historien officiel des assemblées depuis l'an 1000._

OoooooO

* * *

**Les deux prochains chapitres seront des pages du journal avec des retrouvailles plutôt attendues ^_^**


	11. Journal d'Ilona 6: Colère

**Nouveau chapitre! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Colère**

OoooooO

_22 Février 1207,_

Il y a des jours où je regrette ma vie de loup.

oOo

M'introduire dans le château des vampires fut très simple, comme d'habitude à cette heure mitoyenne entre le jour et la nuit, les gardes ne sont guère très attentifs. Ceux qui ont effectué les rondes nocturnes sont exténués et somnolents en attendant la relève par la garde de nuit.

Trouver la bibliothèque le fut cependant un peu moins. J'ai beau connaître le château dans ses moindres recoins, grâce à mes visites antérieures, accéder à l'antre de Tanis ne fut pas aisé. Beaucoup de gardes se trouvaient devant la porte de la grande salle, et les archives se trouvant à proximité, j'ai pris du temps avant de trouver le moyen d'y accéder sans me faire voir. Il aurait été stupide de me faire prendre durant ma dernière virée chez mes voisins aux dents longues.

J'ai du attendre le bon moment, l'heure de la relève de la garde, pour m'y introduire, perdant ainsi un temps précieux. Cela m'a particulièrement agacé car cela me faisait prendre un risque énorme et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, si un jour les vampires me tombent dessus…

Moi qui m'attendais à ce que les documents soient impeccablement triés et rangés, je fus très déçue. Il régnait un capharnaüm indescriptible et l'historien était assoupi sous une immense pile de parchemins. J'ai longtemps hésité entre soupirer et éclater de rire en observant la scène qui était, il faut bien se l'avouer, assez comique. Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre que le vampire se réveille, ne connaissant pas son niveau en escrime, je ne pouvais pas risquer de me faire remarquer.

Je me suis donc mise à la recherche de quelque ouvrage ressemblant à un glossaire ou à un plan de rangement de la pièce. Ce fut un échec cuisant et lorsque je m'en rendis compte j'avais perdu un temps précieux. Je pestais intérieurement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une armoire, d'apparence blindée et cadenassée avec le plus grand soin. Les documents que j'espérais trouver étant d'une importance capitale je me suis permise d'espérer qu'ils s'y trouvaient.

Bien entendu, il fut impossible de mettre la main sur la clef. Cela aurait été bien trop simple qu'elle soit à portée de main. Je me suis donc décidée à forcer la serrure en priant pour que Tanis ne choisisse pas ce moment précis pour sortir du sommeil. J'ai sorti mon matériel : deux fines tiges en métal très souples et résistantes et j'ai commencé à œuvrer. J'ai vu Olek ouvrir tout et n'importe quoi en un rien de temps, pour une fois je regrettais de ne pas avoir accepté qu'il m'accompagne… Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, il n'est pas aussi discret que moi et il aurait pu nous faire repérer et je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'il se retrouve devant le conseil puis réduit en esclavage.

La serrure a émis, au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, un petit bruit bienvenu. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et je me figeais en voyant l'historien remuer un peu. Je mis rapidement la main sur les parchemins pour lesquels j'étais venue et lorsque j'ai refermé avec précaution la porte de l'armoire j'ai entendu une voix m'apostropher. Ce qui, bien sur, était très mauvais signe…

« _ Mais qui êtes vous ? » S'exclama le vampire en me menaçant avec une sorte de coupe-papier.

J'ai longtemps hésité à rire devant son arme improvisée. Puis je me suis rappelée qu'il allait très certainement avertir les autres de ma présence et surtout qu'il m'avait vu ! Bien entendu la capuche de ma veste l'empêche de voir mon visage, néanmoins il a, à présent, une vague idée de mon apparence. Il insista en se rapprochant prudemment de moi en tremblant, il me faisait de la peine, je n'allais pourtant rien lui faire ! J'ai beau être une meurtrière je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur, et je respecte profondément le travail de Tanis, cela me dérangea un peu qu'il ait peur de moi.

« _ Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Tanis, posez donc ce couteau, vous risquez de vous blesser avec. » Dis-je avec un ton qui se voulait moqueur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le vampire me regarda éberlué mais ne détendit cependant pas sa prise tremblante sur son arme de fortune. Je tentais un pas vers lui, mais il recula en pointant l'ustensile en avant et menaçant d'appeler la garde en hurlant. Ce me faisait de la peine de voir l'assommer, car à cet instant je ne voyais plus que cette solution. J'ai donc essayé de gagner du temps.

« _ Ecoutez… Je sais très bien que c'est moi qui suis en train de vous voler, mais je vous promets que mes intensions ne sont nullement mauvaises à votre égard. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir, je vous promets que je ne reviendrai plus. J'ai vraiment besoin de ces documents, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Il faut que vous me croyiez ! Ai-je tenté.

_ Etant donné la nature des documents que vous tenez dans vos mains j'ai vraiment quelques doutes concernant vos affirmations ! Répondit-il mal assuré. Ce sont des plans et je vois également un document que seules certaines personnes sont en mesure de comprendre… alors je vous le redemande, qui êtes-vous ?

_ Cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Sachez juste que ces documents sont d'une importance capitale à mes yeux !

_ Vraiment ? Et que comptez-vous donc faire avec ses plans et les archives secrètes du défunt seigneur Auban Corvinus ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gosse comme vous peut espérer d'un tel vol ? » Tanis commençait vraiment à m'exaspérer, de plus il n'était pas si idiot que cela et semblait deviner bien plus de choses qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Je commençais à avoir peur qu'il me perce à jour.

Un bruit au dessus de ma tête me fit comprendre que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque. En entendant la voix de Viktor je me raidis ostensiblement. Cela n'échappa au lettré qui remarqua mon désarroi.

C'est alors que pour une raison que j'ignore il s'est radouci et m'a chuchoté :

« _ Prenez la porte de derrière…

_ Pardon ? Demande-ai-je, surprise.

_ Prenez la porte de derrière ! » Insista-t-il en dégageant le passage jusqu'à celle-ci et en me poussant vers elle. Il l'ouvrit et me força à passer, je le remerciais en me questionnant, troublée, sur ses motivations. Pourquoi m'aidait-il donc ? Comme s'il avait capté mon trouble, il s'adressa de nouveau à moi, les pas se rapprochaient.

« _ J'ai juste une question : Faites-vous partie des '30' ? » Je sentis un énorme poids tomber sur mes épaules, cette expression me disait quelque chose, je connaissais la réponse à sa question, mais j'étais cependant incapable de me rappeler sur le moment ce à quoi il faisait allusion. En vérité ce qui m'avait guidé dans mon choix des documents à prendre avec moi c'était un vieux souvenir de mon père... Je hochais mécaniquement la tête lorsqu'il m'adressa un bref sourire et me poussa définitivement dans le souterrain.

oOo

Une fois sortie je pris rapidement la route de mon village, j'avais froid et un épais manteau blanc recouvrait le sol. Je récupérai mon cheval laissé à la lisière des bois et partis rapidement sans me retourner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un vampire me venait en aide, mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement… J'abandonnai sur le moment le mystère de ce fameux '30' qui ne m'était pas étranger, et partis au galop en direction des habitations. J'avais encore quelques petites choses à faire au marché de nuit avant de me mettre sérieusement à lire mes trouvailles. Edina était en ville et je souhaitais vraiment aller la voir, de même, Helén m'avait indiqué qu'elle serait là, je comptais donc passer un peu de temps avec elle pour l'aider à s'occuper des malades. Je regardais ma besace remplie des documents dérobés et des plantes que j'avais ramassées en venant tout en me disant que ça aurait pu être bien pire. J'étais encore bien loin de me douter de ce que cette nuit me réservait.

oOo

J'avais vite retrouvé Edina qui se jeta directement dans mes bras en m'apercevant. Je lui rendis son étreinte en la serrant contre moi. Elle m'emmena voir son employeur qui me reconnu et m'adressa un grand sourire. Son ancien apprenti l'avait volé avant de s'enfuir et il avait été bien content qu'avec Olek, nous lui amenions Edina qui lui rend d'innombrables services. Je suis heureuse pour elle, il la traite bien et grâce au travail qu'il lui fournit elle rapporte suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir nous aider à survenir aux besoins du reste de la fratrie.

Lorsque mon cousin et moi-même étions arrivés chez eux, Edina n'avait que six ans et elle s'occupé de son petit frère d'à peine un an seule, pendant que le reste de ses frères et sœur travaillaient aux champs. Leur mère était morte en mettant au monde Zán, le petit dernier et leur père avait succombé quelques mois auparavant à une forte fièvre hémorragique. Ils n'avaient rien, mais nous ont quand même accueillis.

Si je m'entends bien avec les plus jeunes : Zán, Edina et les jumeaux Henrik et Ábel, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose avec les deux aînés de la famille : Goran et Hilda. Goran passe son temps à me faire des avances que je refuse vertement mais ça ne le gène absolument pas de me forcer la main. Si Olek n'était pas là, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Il méprise mon cousin, le traite constamment de bon à rien et lui donne les missions les plus dangereuses. C'est un tueur, il n'accorde aucune pitié aux nobles que nous détroussons et il prend un malin plaisir à les voir souffrir, se vengeant ainsi de sa situation précaire. Hilda, quant à elle, aurait bien envie de mettre Olek dans son lit, visiblement, celui-ci ne l'a pas remarqué, c'est certainement mieux pour lui ! Je suis son souffre-douleur, elle ne manque jamais de faire des remarques remplies de méchanceté gratuite et si elle peut y ajouter une gifle c'est encore mieux. Elle est cependant bien contente de me trouver en cas de besoin ! Henrik et Ábel sont d'un an mes aînés et passent souvent leur temps à me taquiner, ce sont deux gentils garçons serviables et remplis de bonne humeur, et il en faut pour supporter la vie que je mène ! Au début, Zán m'appelait 'maman', j'ai mis un bon bout de temps avant de lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas de la même famille et que j'étais bien trop jeune pour être sa mère. A présent c'est mon petit-frère de substitution que je passe mon temps à protéger du monde sombre qui nous entoure.

oOo

J'avais donc retrouvé Edina qui faisait le tour du marché avec moi. Nous discutions lorsque j'ai aperçu un enfant voler une miche de pain sur l'étalage d'un boulanger. Mon premier réflexe fut de me rapprocher, au moment où l'artisan attrapait le petit garçon par le poignet en le menaçant de lui couper la main avec son couteau.

Je m'interposai rapidement en sortant de l'argent de ma bourse. Le boulanger me regarda avec un air mauvais et m'avisa de haut en bas. Le gamin tremblait. Je lui proposai une somme qui payait au moins deux fois l'objet du larcin mais il rétorqua qu'il ne voulait pas de mon argent mais une punition pour l'enfant. Je me tournai vers celui-ci, il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, ses petites joues creuses et cireuses me firent comprendre qu'il mourrait de faim, ses yeux bleus exorbités étaient emplis de terreur à la vue du regard menaçant du marchant. Ses petites mains noires de crasse et écorchées serraient nerveusement la nourriture contre sa poitrine décharnée.

Je lançai donc un regard noir au boulanger en lui demandant une nouvelle fois de me laisser payer à la place du petit afin qu'il le laisse partir. Il m'adressa un sourire mauvais en répétant que mon argent ne suffirait pas mais qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de s'arranger autrement… Lorsqu'il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux en place afin d'observer mon visage en posant une de ses mains à un endroit stratégique de mon anatomie je lui mis une baffe sonore en le traitant de pervers et me dégageai vivement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les gardes me tombent dessus. J'eu juste le temps de hurler à Edina d'emmener le petit en sécurité avant qu'ils ne m'empoignaient en me lançant, au passage, quelques coups de pieds. Je me débattais pendant qu'ils me trainaient jusqu'à la place publique. J'en mordis un si profondément qu'il me frappa si fort qu'il m'assomma presque.

Ils m'attachèrent au poteau réservé aux châtiments publiques et déchirèrent ma chemise, je sentis la morsure du froid mais cette légère douleur n'était rien par rapport à celle que je ressentis lorsque le fouet claqua une première fois.

Je serrais les dents, je n'avais aucune envie de leur faire plaisir, et de toute façon quelque soit les mots qui sortiraient de ma bouche, personne ne viendrait prendre ma défense. Je devais tenir jusqu'à qu'ils se lassent de me frapper ou que la douleur prenne le dessus.

J'ignore combien de combien de fois la lanière de cuir m'avait heurté lorsque je crus voir quelqu'un de familier s'approcher du lieu de mon supplice. Je sentais mon sang quitter mon corps pour rejoindre le sol et tout mon dos n'était que douleur.

Soudain, les coups cessèrent et un murmure parcouru la foule tandis que j'entendais quelqu'un demander pour quel crime j'étais ainsi châtiée. Visiblement la réponse ne sembla pas convenir à l'homme qui incendia littéralement mon bourreau. Le silence se fit et je regrettais de ne pas être assez lucide pour vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer autour de moi. Mes liens furent coupés et quelqu'un me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le sol. On me souleva et j'ouvris les yeux, en rencontrant ceux de Viktor je plaquai mes bras, pudiquement, sur ma poitrine en me demandant ce qu'il fichait ici. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard mais ne cessa pas de me serrer contre lui pour autant. Il était loin d'être seul Markus et Helén l'accompagnaient. Cette dernière accouru vers moi et tenta de se faire une idée de l'étendue de mes blessures. Elle pâlit, c'était plutôt sérieux. J'entendis une voix essoufflée arriver vers moi, Ili était inquiète, j'aurais voulu la rassurer mais le seul son que j'aurais été capable d'émettre aurait été une plainte de douleur.

Markus hurlait toujours sur le garde qui tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Viktor, Helén et Ili discutaient à voix basse. La douleur était tellement intense que j'étais incapable de comprendre l'objet de leur discussion. C'est ce moment que choisit Olek pour arriver, tenant Edina par la main, il lança un bref merci à l'aîné qui me portait toujours et m'arracha à ses bras pour m'emmener plus loin.

Helén lui indiqua rapidement une maison à proximité et nous y entrâmes. La dernière chose dont je me souviens ensuite c'est du cri de douleur que j'ai laissé échapper lorsqu'Helén nettoya mon dos avec de l'alcool pour désinfecter mes plaies.

oOo

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Ili se tenait à côté de moi avec un air désolé affiché sur son visage. Mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir mais je savais que la cicatrisation avait certainement déjà commencée à se faire. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage et maugréant que je devrais cesser de jouer au héros et de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin de cette manière. Je ne répondis rien mais m'aperçus quelle caressait mécaniquement son ventre, un peu rebondit. Cela faisait presque un mois que je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et je reçu un pieu dans le cœur en comprenant ce que ce geste signifiait.

Je me relevai brutalement, et beaucoup trop vite. Je gémis de douleur en rencontrant de nouveau le matelas. Mon amie sursauta et me regarda avec un air choqué avant de comprendre alors que je fixais son ventre que je m'étais rendu compte de quelque chose.

Elle m'annonça d'une voix calme qu'elle était enceinte d'environ quatre mois et je ne pu réprimer un hoquet Ili a seulement un an de plus que moi et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte me désolais. Elle ajouta à mi-voix que son père, s'apercevant de sa grossesse avait décidé de la marier, le mois prochain.

Cette fois-ci, ma colère éclata véritablement, et Ili du me donner une légère claque sur mon dos afin que je me taise et n'ameute pas tout le village.

Elle continua, avec le plus grand sérieux, en m'avouant que le père de son enfant n'était pas son futur époux mais un étranger de passage dont elle était follement tombée amoureuse. J'ouvris des yeux horrifiés en devinant ce qui se produirait le jour où son seigneur de père se rendrait compte que sa fille n'était pas une adepte du principe de la fidélité. Il serait bien capable de la tuer, il est tellement cinglé que ça ne lui poserait sans doute aucun problème…

Lorsqu'elle ajouta, pour conclure son monologue, qu'elle était très heureuse, s'en fut beaucoup trop pour moi et je me levai, faisant fie de la douleur qui m'irradiait et claquant la porte en sortant de la maison. Je filai en direction du quartier général de la rébellion, au beau milieu de la forêt, proférant toutes les insultes que je connaissais afin de tenter de me calmer.

Mes mains tremblaient et je devais lutter pour ne pas me changer en loup. Je finis par arriver dans la tente qu'Olek et moi occupons parfois, celui-ci était très concentré sur son travail d'écriture et leva à peine les yeux lorsque je rentrai complètement débraillée. Il attendit que je me mette à lire une de mes trouvailles avant de s'approcher de moi et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et m'enlaça avec douceur pendant que je rendais les armes et laissais mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Il ne dit rien et me pris dans ses bras pour aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Il me berça un moment, attendant que je reprenne possession de tous mes moyens. Je lui racontai tout ce que m'avait dit Ili et je vis son visage se voiler de tristesse.

Il m'indiqua qu'Helén était repartie avec Viktor et Markus et que j'étais restée inconsciente une bonne journée. J'hochais la tête en séchant mes larmes de rage et de tristesse. Lorsqu'il fut certain que j'étais apaisée il me relâcha un peu et m'assit sur ses genoux. Il attrapa une tunique qui traînait à proximité et me la fit enfiler. Je ne protestai pas et le remerciai en lui adressant un de mes rares sourires francs.

Je finis par le quitter pour me remettre à la tache et il m'imita. Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard je lâchai un cri de joie il sursauta et se précipita vers moi.

J'avais enfin trouvé ce qui nous permettrait de faire tomber les usurpateurs et les traîtres qui avaient tué nos familles ! C'était une liste, une simple liste de trente noms et prénoms suivit d'une filiation qui m'avait envahit d'une joie immense. Cette liste je la connaissais, mon père me l'avait faite mémoriser lorsque j'étais enfant, et aujourd'hui les '30' avaient enfin une signification à mes yeux ! Ces trente noms représentent un enfant de chaque famille, qui a été exterminée, qui a été mis en lieu sur avant les attaques ! La lettre jointe au document ne laisse aucun doute sur l'utilité de celui-ci ces deux bouts de parchemins sont la preuve des complots et le moyen de remettre les héritiers légitimes à la tête de leurs fiefs et ainsi faire cesser ses dures années d'injustice !

Olek me pris dans ses bras et me porta au dessus de lui en riant et je lui rendis sont étreinte avec force. Un seul point me préoccupait, mon prénom figurait sur la liste pour la famille Corvinus, cependant il n'était pas seul, celui d'Helén y figurait également…

oOo

Notre joie fut cependant de courte durée car interrompue par l'arrivée de Goran dans la tente. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, et pour cause, nous n'avions pas de quoi payer ce mois-ci et les gardes avaient emmené Zán comme tribu en attendant l'argent et les victuailles que nous devons à Árpád.

Je sentis le monde s'écrouler autour de moi, mon cœur se serra et je partis en courant sans me retourner.

oOo

Lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin pour reprendre mon souffle, le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je titubais un peu, mon dos me brulait et j'étais exténuée. Je prenais la direction de mon repère secret lorsque je fus intriguée par un regroupement de loup-garous et des bruits de lutte.

Je m'approchai et me rendis compte que le malheureux vampire qui se faisait attaquer n'avait pas une seule chance de s'en tirer. Je pris donc sur moi le fait de l'aider et réussis à faire partir les créatures de William. Je m'approchai de l'homme étendu sur le sol mais toujours vivant.

Il fallut, afin de clôturer ma journée que ce soit Viktor…

OoooooO

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	12. Journal d'Ilona 7: Sécurité

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 7, soit une page de journal. Je préfère prévenir, je me suis un peu emballée donc c'est un peu plus long que d'ordinaire...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : sécurité**

OoooooO

Je restai quelques secondes les bras ballants me demandant si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague du destin. N'importe quel vampire aurait pu se trouver dehors et il fallait que ça tombe, premièrement sur un aîné, et deuxièmement sur Viktor qui est celui que je déteste le moins.

Le ciel devenait clair et il fallait agir très vite si je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un homme carbonisé, j'aurais certainement eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer aux gardes pourquoi Viktor aurait été plus grillé encore qu'un gigot. Je me m'approchai donc de lui et me rendis compte qu'il était conscient, sonné mais parfaitement conscient. C'était vraiment ma veine aujourd'hui…

Il me fixa et je détournai le regard, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter et il fallait vite que je lui trouve un abri, et vu l'heure ce serait le mien. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment qu'il connaisse ma planque mais je n'avais guère le choix.

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il puisse se relever et il la saisit, je faillis tomber avec lui lorsqu'il s'affala dans la neige en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa jambe : de sa cheville à sa hanche aucun os ne semblait être intact. Il ne pouvait pas marcher et son cheval avait filé depuis longtemps, il m'était impossible de le rappeler. Je fixai l'aîné d'un air excédé, il grimaça en comprenant la gravité de sa situation.

Je lâchai un soupir avant de prendre la décision de me transformer, il n'aurait qu'à grimper sur mon dos et à bien s'accrocher. Il sembla comprendre, qui je suis et ce que j'allais faire lorsque je fis tomber ma chemise et mon pantalon sur le sol. Je vis un air surpris passer sur son visage et même légèrement apeuré même s'il devait tout faire pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne dit rien lorsque je lui lançai l'intégralité de mes affaires, j'essayais de ne pas laisser paraître ma gêne d'être complètement nue devant lui, ce n'était pas le moment d'être pudique, mais je ne pense pas avoir été extrêmement convaincante.

« _ Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous ! » Lui indiquai-je en me préparant à changer.

Il ne répondit rien. Une fois mes muscles un peu déliés je me projetai en avant et moins d'une seconde plus tard j'étais loup. Il eu un mouvement de recul lorsque je m'approchai de lui. Puis une fois la première peur passée, il posa presque timidement sa main sur mon encolure, je grognais, je suis un loup d'un mètre cinquante au garrot… Pas une peluche ! De plus je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui apprécie ce genre de contacts physiques spontanés.

Je lui fis signe de monter sur mon dos et, comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris où je voulais en venir, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il resta un instant interdit à me fixer, j'avais plus qu'envie de lui mettre une baffe pour le secouer et le raisonner. Je sais pertinemment que les vampires ont une haine viscérale des loups mais s'il ne souhaitait pas mourir il valait mieux pour lui qu'il mette ses préjugés de côté, de surcroît j'étais très certainement le seul loup qui lui sauverait la vie plutôt que de la lui ôter. J'avais très envie de lui dire qu'on n'avait pas toute la journée mais, au moment où j'allais le saisir par le col pour le trainer il se décida enfin à grimper sur mon dos.

Il se cramponna à mon cou, m'arrachant quelques poils au passage. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise; un point partout pour la situation gênante.

Je commençais à marcher un peu pour qu'il trouve la meilleure position pour sa jambe et pendant qu'il tentait de s'installer, je me posai pour la première fois la question : _Mais que faisait-il seul dans la forêt si près de l'heure du lever du soleil ? _Au bout d'une minute je perdis patience, on avait déjà suffisamment tardé, et je partis en courant, le poids et le tiraillement que je ressentais provenant de mon dos m'indiquèrent que je n'avais pas perdu ma cargaison durant mon accélération. Viktor ne disait rien mais je le sentais un peu crispé, il devait certainement souffrir…

D'habitude ça m'aurait laissé totalement indifférente la souffrance de quelqu'un qui d'ordinaire la provoque chez autrui, seulement il s'agit de Viktor, et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi son cas est différent.

Nous arrivâmes dans ma clairière alors qu'un petit point orangé trouait le ciel noir d'encre, je fis descendre le vampire de mon dos et il s'effondra par terre, il n'avait pas commencé à se régénérer et ça ce n'était pas bon signe. Je repris forme humaine et lui arrachai mes vêtements des mains, je les enfilai rapidement et me précipitai vers l'aîné. Je lui tendis de nouveau la main et l'aidai à se mettre debout, il titubait et je vacillai sous son poids. Je réussi à caler son bras autour de mes épaules pour lui servir de béquille et nous nous dirigeâmes aussi vite que possible vers l'arbre dans lequel j'avais choisi d'élire domicile.

Lorsqu'il vit la hauteur que représentait notre proche escalade il grogna, je faillis lui dire que s'il n'était pas satisfait il pouvait toujours rentrer par ses propres moyens chez lui, mais je me reteins et de ma main libre, celle qui n'était pas passée dans son dos, je fis descendre mon monte charge. Je n'avais jamais hissé quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un, d'aussi lourd qu'un vampire en armure et j'espérai que la corde tiendrait bon.

Elle teint et je remerciai le ciel pour ce miracle. Je rejoignis assez vite mon invité qui avait rampé à l'intérieur de ma modeste cabane lorsque les rayons du soleil avaient commencé à l'indisposer. Je l'aidai à s'allonger dans la pièce qui sert de chambre et entrepris d'examiner un peu plus ses plaies.

Il reteint mes mains lorsque j'entrepris de lui ôter ses mailles mais je lui fis comprendre, d'un regard noir, qu'il était dans son strict intérêt de se laisser faire. Il se rallongea en grommelant quelque chose que je ne compris pas et je le déshabillai en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se laissa docilement faire mais m'interdit catégoriquement de le défaire de son pantalon. Qu'importe, je le lui déchirai au couteau malgré ses protestations vigoureuses. Il voulut m'empêcher de continuer en m'emprisonnant les poignets de ses mains mais je fus plus rapide et donnai un léger coup dans sa jambe meurtrie, il siffla de douleur et se laissa retomber sur son lit de fortune; message transmis.

Après un bref examen je commençai à m'occuper des ses plaies qui saignaient. J'entrepris de désinfecter l'ensemble avec une bouteille d'alcool que je garde pleine dans cette optique, il ne broncha pas. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque je bandais ses blessures. Il fut un peu plus tendu cependant lorsque j'entrepris d'immobiliser sa jambe avec deux morceaux de bois plats dont j'espérais faire une attelle convenable.

Malgré ses capacités de régénération, il allait devoir rester un moment allongé à cause de sa jambe brisée. Quelques jours au moins, sans bouger et certainement d'autres de convalescence, il ne pourrait pas rejoindre les siens de si tôt ! Il avait l'air épuisé, il me faisait presque pitié à cause de son état. Et je savais qu'il lui fallait une chose pour qu'il se sente mieux, seulement je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie d'aller chasser et saigner du gibier pour mon invité imprévu.

Je décidai donc de faire quelque chose que j'étais absolument certaine de regretter et je pris un couteau propre. Je m'approchai de lui et il me lança un drôle de regard. Je fis une légère grimace en m'entaillant le poignet et Viktor me regarda hébété, je lui mis mon bras sous le nez et comprenant où je voulais en venir me repoussa doucement, j'insistai et pour la première fois il prit la parole.

« _ Tu en es sure ? Demanda-t-il en me retenant au dessus de lui.

_ Vous voyez une autre solution je suppose ? Fis-je avec sarcasme.

_ Je risque de voir certaines choses que tu préférerais certainement garder pour toi, mais tu dois le savoir… Insiste-t-il.

_ Ecoutez, je fais certainement une ânerie en vous aidant, mais, même si ce petit sacrifice n'excusera jamais tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, j'y tiens. Et je me fiche de ce que vous y verrez, vous savez très bien qui je suis alors je doute que vous soyez vraiment surpris… La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne pas me mordre, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire dans le monde des humains. » Concluais-je.

Il hocha la tête et approchant mon poignet sanguinolent de ses lèvres. J'aurais très bien pu essayer, par je ne sais quelle technique détournée, de faire en sorte de bloquer certaines informations mais au contraire je décidai de m'ouvrir en lui montrant explicitement l'étendue des dégâts que les siens avaient commis en massacrant ma famille. J'essayais de me concentrer uniquement sur ma haine, malheureusement au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait mon sang je sentais la fatigue me submerger et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues lorsque je repensais à Ili et Zán. Je tentai de me défaire de sa prise et il le comprit, il me relâcha et je tombai sur lui en pleurant. Je pensais qu'il allait me repousser après ce qu'il avait du voir, je l'espérais tout du moins, mais il n'en fit rien et au contraire s'assit pour me prendre dans ses bras, il me cala contre sa poitrine et me laissai bercer par les battements de son cœur. Sur le moment cette situation me paraissait presque normale, comme si je l'avais déjà vécue… Lorsque je pris conscience qu'un aîné des vampires était tout bonnement en train de m'étreindre je me dégageai en m'excusant et en maudissant ma faiblesse. Il m'adressa un regard triste, je l'ignorai et lui recommandai de dormir. Il s'exécuta et depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures il ronfle pendant que j'écris en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui.

J'ai un certain nombre d'obligation et il va falloir que je parte retrouver Olek sans trop tarder. J'ai un peu d'appréhension à le laisser seul 'chez moi', il n'y a que peu de personnes qui connaissent l'emplacement de ma planque, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un curieux !

Mais après tout, si jamais quelqu'un vient, il sera en mesure de se défendre tout seul. Malgré le peu de sang qu'il ait ingéré, il doit déjà avoir retrouvé des forces. Oui, je vais faire comme cela, je vais le laisser seul, et s'il dort encore lorsque je partirai rejoindre mon cousin je lui laisserai un mot, s'il n'est pas trop stupide il le lira et obéira sans faire d'histoire, sinon, tant pis pour lui ! On ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'aurais pas prévenu !

Je vais aller dormir quelques heures à présent, avant de me mettre à pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… Trop de sentiments pour aujourd'hui, il va falloir que je me reprenne, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible, pas maintenant que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour rétablir la justice et punir les traîtres ! Pas maintenant qu'Ili a besoin de moi pour la protéger ! Pas maintenant que Zán est menacé ! Non, je dois être forte et sans pitié et faire en sorte que Viktor parte vite de mon repaire et en sache le moins possible sur mes activités plus qu'illicites.

Je dois pourtant bien avouer que sa présence ne me déplait pas tant que ça pour une raison que j'ignore parfaitement…

oOo

_23 Février 1207,_

Je me réveillai environ six heures après m'être écroulée sur mon couchage, c'était trop, bien trop, Olek allait commencer à s'inquiéter. Mon invité respirait profondément et calmement, signe qu'il dormait encore, je me relevai et me rendis compte qu'une couverture me recouvrait, ça ne pouvait être que Viktor, une autre personne, comme mon cousin par exemple, m'aurait probablement secouée pour me sortir du sommeil. Je me sentis un peu redevable de cette gentille intention mais me ressaisis vite car après tout rien n'indiquait qu'il ne me ferait pas du tord par la suite. Une fois levée, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ses blessures, la cicatrisation semblait bien avancée, ce qui était bon signe.

Je lançai un regard dehors et m'aperçus que la neige avait une fois de plus recouvert l'ensemble du paysage, mes traces de pattes avaient disparues sous au moins une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de poudreuse. Je m'emmitouflai et avait de sortir restai quelques secondes pour observer le vampire, j'avais un doute sur le fait qu'il puisse vraiment dormir. Me disant que c'était probablement idiot mais ne prenant pas grand risque à me ridiculiser je chuchotai en sa direction.

« _ Tachez de ne pas faire trop de bêtises pendant mon absence… ah… et… merci pour la couverture. »

Je n'attendis pas une hypothétique réponse en sautai directement de l'entrée à la branche la plus proche. Je descendis rapidement du grand arbre et pris la direction du village, j'espérais pouvoir croiser Aurél avant de rejoindre Olek pour mettre au point un plan d'action suite à mes trouvailles de la veille. Je me mis donc en marche, pas de transformation aujourd'hui, on ne sait jamais mes 'amis' les vampires pourraient trainer dans le coin, car sans nouvelles de l'un de leurs aînés.

Je mis une bonne heure pour atteindre la place centrale avec toute cette neige fraîche, d'ordinaire, en courant il ne me faut pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, il faut dire que je cours assez vite pour une, presque, humaine. Le froid glacial s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements élimés tandis que je franchissais le pont enjambant les douves du château du seigneur Árpád. Je pénétrai dans la cour et fus surprise par le silence qui y régnait, je visais la fenêtre de mon mentor et ami avec une petite pierre, comme à mon habitude mais personne ne vînt ouvrir. J'attendis la moitié d'une heure avant de finalement parvenir à la conclusion qu'ils devaient être partis avec leur père dans un des fiefs voisins, certainement en visite.

Je repris donc le chemin de la familière et rassurante forêt. Il me fallut une bonne heure supplémentaire pour venir à bout des chemins tortueux qui mènent au repaire des rebelles. En donnant le mot de passe requis de la semaine, je saluai certaines connaissances et interrogeai un garde du père d'Ili, ayant rejoint notre cause, à propos de celle-ci et de son frère. Il ignorait totalement où ils pouvaient être et s'excusa avant de repartir s'entraîner avec un groupe d'hommes.

Goran m'interpella et je fis, pour une fois, l'effort de lui répondre sans chercher à m'enfuir le plus loin possible de ses vaines tentatives pour me mettre dans son lit. De plus, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur à me faire des avances et je jubilais intérieurement en pensant à ma future tranquillité. Il me demanda juste, non sans s'autoriser quelques gestes désagréables, si j'avais du nouveau sur les documents que j'ai 'emprunté' aux vampires et également si j'ai un plan d'attaque pour libérer nos compagnons prisonniers dans leurs cellules. C'est cela le grand projet de Goran, faire sortir une bande de mercenaires, car ceux qui sont vendus comme esclaves au château sont tout de même généralement loin d'être des enfants de cœur, de chez les vampires, en en tuant le plus possible au passage cela va de soit.

Le fait qu'il soit au courant de l'existence des ses chimères n'est, pour une fois, pas de mon fait. Il en a juste capturé un une fois pour l'interroger et a été plutôt surpris de le voir brûler au lever du jour. Malheureusement pour le partisan de Markus je ne suis pas arrivée à temps pour faire comprendre à mon imbécile de prétendant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'attacher dehors, à un arbre, en plein mois de juillet. Ainsi, depuis qu'il sait ce que sont les habitants du château, il ne rêve que d'une chose les vaincre. Personnellement je trouve, aujourd'hui, cela complètement stupide. D'une part ce n'est pas avec des fourches qu'ils risquent, lui et sa bande, de faire reculer les aînés, et d'autre part, pour une fois, j'ai la preuve qu'ils ne sont que peu responsables de la misère qui s'étant sur nous. Je me verrais très mal, aujourd'hui, tuer des innocents dans le seul but de punir quelques individus aux intentions malsaines. Il y a des femmes et au moins deux enfants, ceux de Markus, dans la grande demeure de pierre, tous ne sont pas des guerriers et certains n'ont sans doute jamais tenu une épée de leur vie, si longue puisse-t-elle être.

Je répondis, en essayant d'être polie, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vraiment creuser. Inutile de lui dire maintenant qui je suis et qui sont 'les 30'. Il fulmina en me faisant remarquer que je pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de bonne volonté au vu de l'importance capitale de ce projet à ses yeux. Je faillis lui dire que j'étais un peu trop occupée à me faire fouetter, hier, pour m'en charger, mais il m'empoigna les épaules et je préférai donc ne pas l'énerver davantage. Je lui dis que j'allais y consacrer ma journée et ma nuit, en espérant qu'il me lâcherait, mais c'était peine perdue, il continua de me hurler dessus et de me secouer comme une poupée de chiffon. J'aurais pu, malgré mon manque de musculature, le mettre à terre en quelques secondes, mais je ne fis rien, me contentant de serrer les dents, il finirait bien par se lasser et irait crier sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'il me redéposa sur le sol, m'effleurant volontairement les hanches au passage, j'avais une folle envie de lui mettre une baffe avant de retourner en courant, sous forme de loup, chez moi. Et tant pis pour le vampire ! A bien y réfléchir, je pense que je préfère encore la compagnie de Viktor à celle de mon 'frère' adoptif. Il s'éloigna finalement, me laissant seule au centre du campement, tous les regards braqués sur moi. Je les ignorai et repartis d'un pas rapide vers ma tente.

Celle-ci était vide, singulièrement vide. Je m'installai à la table et repris la lecture des parchemins, en me demandant quelle solution miracle à tous mes problèmes j'allais y trouver. Mon cousin fit irruption, tel un étourneau dans une cheminée, à l'intérieur de notre abri en regardant autour comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi.

Je le questionnai sur la raison d'une telle excitation et en entendant sa réponse je me sentis plutôt idiote, même si son air de moineau tombé du nid n'entrainait qu'à rire.

« _ Je peux savoir depuis quand tu as ouvert une auberge pour vampires ? Je suis venu te chercher, j'avais peur qu'après la journée que tu as eue, tu ne fasses certaines bêtises… Mais celle là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir ! Tu m'expliques ce que fait Viktor chez toi ? J'ai faillit faire une syncope en le voyant ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris Ilona ? Tu ne crois pas que l'on vit suffisamment dangereusement? Et puis, le pire de tout c'est qu'il m'a salué et m'a indiqué, comme si nous étions de vieux amis, que tu étais partie il y a vingt minutes en direction du village ! Il m'a même souhaité une bonne journée ! Non mais, ça t'arrive parfois de prendre conscience de tes actes ? Je pensais pourtant que ''ne pas ramener de vampires à la maison'' était une règle suffisamment implicite pour qu'elle ne nécessite pas d'être écrite ! Me disputa-t-il.

_ Bonne journée ? Vraiment… je comprends que tu sois étonné. Me moquai-je.

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle Ilona ! Cesse de rire ! » Grogna Olek en faisant de grands gestes.

Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais partie dans un bon fou-rire, la scène devait juste être grandiose ! Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, en grommelant que j'étais décidément très compliquée à vivre, avant de se laisser gagner lui aussi par l'hilarité. Nous ne retrouvâmes notre sérieux qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et nous remîmes chacun de notre côté à fouiller les documents de Tanis.

Une idée finit par me venir, et je m'approchai de mon cousin pour lui en faire part. C'est à cet instant que je compris, en lisant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, qu'il n'était pas aussi concentré que moi sur la tâche que Goran nous avait confiée. Il allait encore le traiter de bon à rien… J'hésitai à le disputer car ce que je lisais était plutôt attendrissant, c'était une lettre, une magnifique lettre, à l'orthographe et à la grammaire hésitants mais très belle tout de même. Olek n'avait jamais vraiment été très littéraire de toute façon.

« _ Helén a de la chance… Murmurai-je à son oreille et prenant appuis avec mes coudes sur ses épaules.

_ Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, Ilona, tu peux aller te rassoir. Rétorqua-t-il.

_ Je ne me moque pas. Je suis sérieuse, c'est très beau ce que tu écris, bon ce cher Tanis ferait certainement des bonds en la lisant mais le contenu est sincère. Et si j'étais une fille normale, comme Helén, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de recevoir ce type de message de la part d'un jeune homme. Répondis-je pensive.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que même si 'Ilona le glaçon' fond en lisant ces lignes c'est que je dois vraiment avoir fait un travail digne d'un grand poète ! Dit-il en riant.

_ Donne lui. Tu verras bien si elle te répond ! L'encourageai-je. Tiens, si tu veux, j'accepte même de te relire, ainsi ce sera vraiment parfait. Hé, je t'y verrais bien toi, de supporter sans rien dire que les mains de Goran prennent la liberté de se poser sur certaines parties de ton anatomie sans te demander ton accord ! Je ne suis pas froide, c'est juste que pour moi, l'amour est une perte de temps, ne désespère cependant pas, il n'est pas dit que je ne changerais jamais d'avis… Mais libre à toi de courtiser Helén, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera ravie !

_ Merci Ilona ! Tu sais, il y a certains jours, où, si tu n'étais pas ma cousine, je t'épouserais volontiers ! Déclara-t-il en me prenant sur ses genoux en faisant semblant de vouloir m'embrasser.

_ Arrête un peu espèce de grande andouille ! Tu m'étouffes ! Jette plutôt un coup d'œil à ma lettre à moi pour me dire ce que tu en penses ! » Dis-je en m'écartant.

Il saisit le bout de parchemin et le parcouru de long en large en écarquillant les yeux par moment. Il la reposa sur la table et après un instant de réflexion me regarda comme si j'étais encore plus folle que d'ordinaire.

« _ Tu comptes vraiment envoyer cela au Roi de Hongrie ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, parfaitement, je crois que c'est ce que ferait mon père. Il faut taper haut et fort pour qu'ils tombent. Et il est bien précisé que seul l'un des '30' peut se servir de ces documents. Mon nom figure sur la liste, c'est le seul moyen que j'entrevoie.

_ C'est tout de même assez… enfin… ce n'est pas rien Ilona ! Rien ne dit qu'il recevra ta lettre un jour et surtout qu'il la prendra en compte ! M'expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il la lira ! Je signerai de mon nom complet, il ne pourra pas l'ignorer, je te le garantis ! De plus il se posera certainement la question de comment j'ai pu mettre la main sur les documents que je vais lui joindre sous forme de copie, ce qui impliquera les vampires. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, il réagira, s'il est vraiment aussi juste qu'il le prétend il enverra quelqu'un. »

Olek acquiesça et nous nous remîmes au travail en silence.

La journée s'acheva beaucoup trop tardivement à mon goût et je filai chasser avec mon cousin le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir rentrer me reposer tranquillement chez moi.

Nous avons fait une bonne chasse, Olek est parti les vendre au marché nocturne. Pour ma part, je suis rentrée directement m'allonger. Viktor est en train de lire, il ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis que je suis rentrée, on dirait qu'il a compris que je ne suis pas très loquace, je lui en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissante.

Ah, voilà qu'il bouge, peut-être veut-il me parler, on ne sait jamais, pour plus de précautions je vais cesser d'écrire, je suis assez reposée comme cela. Qui sait ce qu'il me réserve ?

OoooooO

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera issu d'une nouvelle rubrique, intitulée: Les notes de Viktor, qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre, je vous répondrais par mp, et si vous êtes trop timide pour laisser une review publique, demandez-moi mon adresse mail ou envoyez-moi un mp! :D**


	13. Notes de Viktor 1: La rebelle ()

**Bonsoir! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle rubrique!**

**Ici commencent les Notes de Viktor, j'espère que cela vous plaira, malgré le fait que je sorte quand même pas mal de mon idée première de journal... Il y en aura deux chapitres maintenant puis quelques uns éparpillés plus tard! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Notes de Viktor 1 : La rebelle, la louve et le vieux vampire**

OoooooO

_12 Mars 1207,_

D'ordinaire je m'épanche rarement sur le papier, mais cette fois-ci je dois être certain de me rappeler de chaque détail et de chacun de mes faits et gestes. Ceci me servira d'archives personnelles.

J'ai à présent la certitude absolue qu'Ilona est bien en vie. Et ce qui me réjouit un peu c'est qu'elle ne semble pas avoir oublié l'enfant qu'elle était avant le drame. Son apparence froide, dure et distante cache une bonté et un altruisme que j'ai rarement observé durant ma longue vie.

J'étais en route pour le château dans lequel j'ai mis Lívia en sécurité. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une horde de loups. Helén m'ayant assuré que je n'en rencontrerais pas. Mais après tout, il est possible que je me sois légèrement écarté de mon itinéraire d'origine. En ce moment je passe bien trop souvent du côté du village d'Ilona. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ressens l'impératif besoin de ne serait-ce que l'entrevoir quelques instants par jour. Cette jeune fille me fascine, m'effraie et m'émeut à la fois, malgré tous mes efforts pour ne rien ressentir face à cette humaine si spéciale. Seulement il m'est impossible de faire comme si nous étions deux inconnus, peut-être aurais-je dû demander à Fábián de m'effacer également la mémoire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est à présent trop tard.

Les loups se ruèrent sur moi, et dois bien avouer, avec le recul, que j'aurais été incapable de m'en sortir sans aide. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

C'était la première fois que je finissais dans un état aussi lamentable à cause des créatures de William. Ma jambe était totalement broyée, heureusement, aucune morsure n'était à déplorer. Lorsqu'Ilona est arrivée, je pensais vraiment que je ne m'en sortirais pas et cela me mettait dans une rage folle. Elle les fit partir d'un geste, sans qu'aucun mot ne soient prononcé et ma fierté personnelle en pris un sacré coup. Aussi extraordinaire soit ma sauveuse, elle était bien plus jeune que moi et surtout moins expérimentée. Me faire sauver par une jeune enfant pour la deuxième fois avait quelque chose de déroutant.

Le fait qu'elle me vienne en aide réveilla quelque chose en moi, une chose que je ne pensais plus ressentir depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais serrée dans mes bras. Un sentiment flou, aussi traitre, qu'agréable mais, qui, à ce moment précis n'était certainement pas le bienvenu.

Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla pour se transformer, ne pouvant me porter, je me sentis idiot, et c'était vraiment très désagréable. Idiot car je n'ai pas pu détourner le regard et mes yeux sont tombés sur son dos, portant encore les marques du fouet. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vue que je l'observais de cette façon, car, malgré la quantité assez impressionnante de cicatrices s'étendant de ses épaules à ses hanches et sa jeunesse, le seul mot qui à me venir à l'esprit après « courageuse » fût « jolie ». Maintenant encore je me gifle intérieurement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensés. Ilona aurait l'âge d'être ma fille, voir une lointaine descendante. Je ne devrais même pas la regarder.

Je suis certain qu'elle était un peu gênée pendant tout le temps que dura notre voyage jusqu'à son repère. Et je dois bien avouer que j'étais très loin d'être, moi-même, à mon aise. C'était la première fois que je montais sur un loup et jamais l'idée ne me serait venue si Ilona ne m'avait pas forcé la main. Cependant, je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que ça n'avait rien de véritablement désagréable. J'aurais certainement beaucoup apprécié notre promenade si ma jambe ne me faisait pas tant souffrir.

Ma deuxième humiliation de la journée, après m'être fait sauver par une jeune demoiselle, fut d'être acheminé comme un vulgaire sac de sable jusqu'à la cachette de celle-ci. Mais voyant le soleil se lever et ne sentant plus grand-chose au niveau de ma jambe tant la douleur était intense je ne protestai pas.

J'eu juste le temps de ramper, de manière fort peu gracieuse, dans la secrète demeure végétale, avant que les premiers rayons de l'astre diurne ne m'atteignent. Ilona me suivit rapidement et se mis en tête de s'occuper de mes blessures, je la laissais faire, après tout, Helén lui avait montré comment procéder, je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire. Et de toute façon j'étais très mal placé pour faire la fine-bouche. Lorsqu'elle voulut m'enlever mon pantalon, j'émis tout de même une certaine réserve, je n'avais pas grandement envie de me retrouver totalement dévêtu devant elle, je tenais tout de même à garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Visiblement elle s'en fichait et je dois avouer que je fus pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle joua de son couteau pour parvenir à ses fins. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de l'empêcher de me toucher, également car ma jambe était devenue une source de douleur indescriptible et que le moindre frôlement entraînait un sursaut involontaire de mon organisme.

Elle eu la plus ou moins bonne idée de poser sa main sur ma blessure pour me faire tenir tranquille. C'eut le mérite de fonctionner, en revanche je n'ai pas grandement apprécié la sensation d'être totalement à sa merci. C'est alors que les évènements de la journée me sont revenus en mémoire. Au moment où j'avais détaché Ilona, celle-ci, partiellement nue, avait pudiquement croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, sur l'instant cela m'avait presque fait sourire. Tant de pudeur dans une situation où il fallait s'en passer, ce fut ce souvenir qui me convainquît de rester immobile pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi.

Elle se rendit assez vite compte que j'étais assoiffé. J'aurais très bien pu tenir encore une journée ou deux sans sang frais, mais il est vrai que j'en avais terriblement envie. En revanche ça me gênait de violer ainsi ses pensés alors qu'elle venait de me sauver la vie. C'est pour cette raison que je m'assurais qu'elle était consciente de ce que cela impliquait lorsqu'elle s'entailla le poignet pour me nourrir. Elle me fit remarquer que nous n'avions guère d'autres options en réserve avec une ironie et un sarcasme non feints. C'est pour cette raison que j'acceptais de porter son bras à mes lèvres.

On peut sentir la nature d'un individu ou d'un animal rien qu'à son sang. Et celui d'Ilona n'était, comme je pouvais m'y attendre, pas entièrement humain. Elle contrôla pendant un moment ses souvenirs avant d'éclater en sanglot me plongeant dans le désarroi le plus total. J'avais vu tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter savoir et même beaucoup plus. Ses souvenirs de loup étaient les plus intrigants et les plus flous, ceux qu'on lui a dissimulé il y a maintenant sept ans sont toujours présents et accessibles. Mais devant le bonheur qu'ils dégagent j'eu moi-même un pincement au cœur. Nous l'avions dépouillé des plus belles années de sa vie, de ses moments de bonheur les plus purs. Après tout, elle avait certainement raison, nous étions les monstres.

Toutes ses angoissent envahissaient mon esprit lorsque je sentis qu'elle voulait que je la relâche. Elle tomba sur moi en pleurant et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de la serrer dans mes bras. Je l'y calai et nous restâmes un moment enlacés. Mon cœur, contre son oreille, émit un soubresaut et s'accéléra. Une de mes mains se perdit dans ses cheveux, l'autre la pressait contre ma poitrine. Elle finit par poser l'une des siennes sur mon torse, je m'en emparai avec douceur elle ferma les yeux un moment. Je la berçais, tentant d'être rassurant. Elle sembla s'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes je repris pied en même temps qu'elle et nous nous rendîmes compte d'à quel point notre situation était anormale. La dernière fois que je l'avais étreinte de la sorte, elle était très jeune, peut-être cinq ou six ans maximum elle était au château et venait de faire un cauchemar, je savais que personne hormis moi, ne viendrait la voir alors je suis entré dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Helén et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pendant de longues minutes. Elle me rappelait Lívia lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Elle se détacha de moi en s'excusant et brisa ainsi la fragile paix qui régnait dans la maison suspendue. Je ne savais que dire et mon visage dû trahir ma déception. Un instant je regrettais vraiment de ne pas l'avoir enlevée à son père lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir que nous ayons été proches, tout juste pouvait-elle inconsciemment le ressentir.

Elle m'intima l'ordre de dormir et je m'exécutai en l'observant, distraitement, écrire dans un vieux carnet à la reliure abimée. Je connaissais cet ouvrage, elle avait le même plus jeune et je supposais donc qu'elle devait éprouver une certaine consolation en continuant d'écrire ses pensées comme naguère.

Bientôt mes paupières furent lourdes et je cessai de lutter contre la fatigue, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée au moment même où je cru percevoir un sourire sur le fin visage d'Ilona.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, un tiraillement me sortit du sommeil. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma jambe et constatai avec soulagement que j'avais commencé à cicatriser.

Ilona dormait, en position fœtale comme un petit animal perdu. Sa respiration régulière inspirait à un repos paisible. Je l'observais, son visage juvénile était cruellement murît par un air sérieux qui semblait persister à chaque seconde de sa vie.

Elle frissonna et je remarquai, grâce au ciel obscurcit, qu'il neigeait. Je trouvai une couverture à proximité de nous et enveloppai avec précaution mon hôte providentielle. Son visage se détendit et je me risquais à déposer un baiser sur son front plissé d'inquiétude. Elle poussa un soupir mais garda les yeux clos, elle dormait toujours.

Je repris ma place et me laissais submerger, une nouvelle fois, par le besoin impératif de mon corps à trouver le repos.

oOo

Lorsque je m'éveillai de nouveau, j'entendis une voix lointaine me demander de ne pas faire trop de bêtises durant la journée. Le ton employé me fit sourire intérieurement. C'était celui d'un adulte conseillant un enfant et l'ironie, perceptible, était plutôt plaisante.

Elle disparut dans un bruissement de feuillage et j'entrepris de me mettre en position assise. Avec une grimace j'y parvins. Je regardai autour de moi et découvris rapidement une sorte de bibliothèque encombrée. Je me tirai avec difficulté jusqu'aux ouvrages et en pris un au hasard. C'était visiblement un livre d'histoire. J'entrepris de le lire, après tout, Ilona ne reviendrait pas avant, très certainement, la tombée de la nuit. Il fallait donc que j'occupe ma solitude.

Celle-ci ne fut, d'ailleurs, pas complète. A peine une vingtaine de minutes après le départ d'Ilona, je fis face à son cousin, et soupirant d'Helén, Olek. Le jeune garçon aux yeux noisette sembla observer de manière vague l'intérieur de la demeure, son regard indiquait qu'il était exténué. Soudain il m'aperçut et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent il se figea et j'entendis son rythme cardiaque doubler. Il était surpris, même effaré de me voir ici. Il est vrai que moi non plus je m'attendais pas vraiment à passer la journée dans un arbre dans lequel loge le leader non officiel des rebelles.

Je choisis donc de jouer la carte de l'indifférence et de faire comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale et que j'étais tout à fait à mon aise. Au vu de son expression, je pense que ma technique fonctionna. Néanmoins il me regarda comme si je m'étais échappé d'un hospice lorsque je lui souhaitai une bonne journée. Je dois avouer, qu'en effet, c'était peut-être de trop.

Enfin, il était reparti aussi pâle qu'un linge, ce qui m'arrangeait profondément. Quelques minutes après son départ, je me surpris à sourire, Ilona allait très certainement avoir une petite discussion à mon sujet avec Olek. Ça m'ennuyait de la mettre dans l'embarras mais au moins, j'aurais un sujet de conversation lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Je me suis assez vite rendu compte de l'idylle naissante entre le cousin d'Ilona et Helén, j'aurais certainement du les empêcher de se voir, mais il se trouve que le sourire, depuis longtemps disparu des lèvres de celle que je considère comme ma petite-fille, qu'elle porte depuis qu'ils se fréquentent m'a fait revoir mon jugement. De plus, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. J'ai par ailleurs, rarement rencontré une personne aussi tolérante et respectueuse que lui. Je me trompe rarement dans mes analyses et je pense que le jeune Olek est quelqu'un de confiance. Je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il rejoigne nos rangs, bien au contraire. C'est de personnes comme lui dont nous avons besoin des personnes de confiance et qui savent se battre ailleurs que sur un terrain d'entraînement. Je n'ai pas besoin de soldats aristocratiques mais de guerriers survivants.

oOo

Le reste de la journée fut calme, et je m'ennuyais presque de mon hôte. Je voulais lui parler, j'ignorais quoi lui dire, mais j'éprouvais l'irrésistible besoin de la voir. Je voulais en partie m'assurer qu'elle allait mieux que ce que j'avais pu voir… Je voulais tout simplement la connaître, je voulais retrouver l'enfant capable de me rendre humain. Je voulais croire qu'elle n'était pas morte en même temps que son père et son frère, je voulais croire que je me trompais en me reprochant la disparition des siens.

J'étais en train de ruminer de sombres pensés lorsqu'elle est finalement rentrée. Ses joues étaient bleuies par le froid, mais elle semblait tremblante d'excitation et elle souriait légèrement. Elle se déchaussa et remit du bois sec dans la cheminée improvisée avec intelligence dans un grand tronc creux recouvert d'enduis. La chaleur m'atteignit et je me sentais presque bien, si ma jambe ne me faisait pas autant souffrir je pense que j'aurais même apprécié d'être ici. Ensuite, elle m'adressa un bref salut, auquel je répondis vaguement en levant les yeux de mon livre, et se pelotonna dans sa couverture avant de recommencer à écrire.

Au bout d'un temps, elle sembla avoir moins d'inspiration et je posai mon livre afin de pouvoir converser un peu avec elle. Ilona se tourna vers moi et je fus pris au dépourvu, j'ignorais totalement comment commencer. Alors j'abandonnai ma dernière nuance de crédibilité et de dignité et commençai avec un très original « merci ».

Elle hocha la tête et je crus un instant qu'elle allait se replonger dans son travail. Je me giflais intérieurement lorsqu'elle ajouta en baissant le regard.

« _ Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir de toute façon. »

Ce n'était certes pas les paroles les plus encourageantes et chaleureuses que j'avais pu entendre, mais cela me donna tout de même un peu d'espoir. Même si le sens de sa phrase me paraissait quelque peu ambigu.

« _ Pas après ce que vous avez fait pour moi avec Helén. Pas après ce que j'ai fait… Cela n'effacera jamais l'ardoise de mes crimes, mais vous ne pouviez pas mourir, je me devais de vous sauver… Continua-t-elle, toujours sans me regarder. Elle enchaina : Avez-vous faim ? Je suis allée chasser, si vous souhaitez, je peux vous préparer quelque chose…

_ C'est très gentil de ta part Ilona, mais pour le moment ça va ». Mentis-je. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer de ressortir afin de me préparer à manger. « Et tu ne me dois rien du tout ». Ajoutai-je en essayant de capter son regard fuyant.

_ « C'est parfait dans ce cas. Trancha-t-elle. Me laisseriez-vous examiner vos blessures? Je tiens à voir si rien n'est infecté. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre et s'affaira toujours sans me regarder. Je bougeai un peu lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ma jambe meurtrie mais tachais de ne pas protester lors du déshabillage. Le souvenir d'Auban complètement saoul me revint alors à l'esprit, je ressentis un pincement au cœur en me l'évoquant il n'avait toujours été comme cela, avec Lívia, ils étaient même très heureux avant qu'elle ne soit transformée en vampire... Ilona avait certainement, déjà, du, coucher son père et même le dévêtir à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle s'occupait de moi sans rien laisser paraître.

Elle changea mes bandages et vérifia son attelle sans un mot. Puis elle nettoya le sang sur mon visage et mes bras avec un linge humide. A cet instant, hormis son air taciturne et les cernes creusant son visage, elle ressemblait vraiment à Helén. Elle acheva sa tâche d'une façon mécanique qui trahissait sa fatigue, je lui pris les poignets avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de moi.

Ilona me fixa avec curiosité. Elle ne chercha pas à se dérober et je la lâchai donc pour pouvoir lui parler sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle m'aida à me redresser un peu plus et elle aperçu quelque chose qui attira son regard. Elle ouvrit le haut de ma tunique avec précaution et souleva du bout des doigts un pendentif doré de forme circulaire : le sien, perdu il y a cinq ans dans sa fuite. Elle fit rouler entre son pouce, son index et son majeur la médaille portant le symbole de la famille Corvinus avant de refermer sa main dessus. Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensés et je me risquai à poser ma main sur son poing serré autour du précieux souvenir. Elle frissonna mais ne me repoussa pas, je passai mon pouce sur le dos de sa main en lui demandant si elle souhaitait que je le lui rende. Elle hocha négativement la tête avant de déclarer qu'elle me faisait confiance pour garder son secret. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air très idiot à ainsi montrer tous mes sentiments mais étrangement, devant Ilona, cela ne m'avais jamais vraiment dérangé.

Elle finit par lâcher le pendentif et murmura qu'elle allait dormir. Il m'invita à faire de même et s'allongea en me tournant le dos. Elle s'endormit rapidement et je l'observais. Je n'étais pas fatigué et trop de souvenirs envahissaient mon esprit pour que je puisse trouver le repos. De plus je ne suis pas habitué à dormir la nuit. J'ai donc poursuivi ma lecture en jetant, de temps en temps, un petit coup d'œil à ma jeune sauveuse.

Environ une heure plus tard, un éclair zébra le ciel et fit trembler toute la cabane. Le tonnerre suivit en un grondement assourdissant. La foudre n'était pas tombée loin. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la porte en toile de la maisonnette et observais le spectacle lumineux. J'avais toujours plutôt apprécié ce genre de manifestation naturelle qui fait d'ordinaire peur au commun des mortels. Lorsque la neige s'éleva en grandes bourrasques et tourbillons j'attachai solidement les cordons de fermeture et me remis au lit sous une couverture. La foudre continuait de tomber dans la plaine et je soupçonnais que l'orage serait bientôt sur la forêt.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ilona sursauta. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans ses couvertures et ne semblait pas vraiment à son aise. Petite, elle avait peur, tout comme Helén, des orages, en particulier à cause des feux qu'ils peuvent déclencher. J'ignorais à cet instant si elle avait vaincu cette peur ou non.

Soudain, le sol trembla et un immense fracas se fit entendre. Je sursautai de surprise et mon hôte étouffa un gémissement que j'identifiai comme étant de la peur. Un arbre était tombé tout près d'ici. La foudre tomba une nouvelle fois, illuminant l'intérieur de la maison et Ilona se leva rapidement et en tremblant. Elle porta son regard sur moi et je perçus sa terreur sans peine. Elle hésita un moment avant de venir se glisser dans les couvertures avec moi, mettant ainsi de côté sa fierté. J'allais émettre une moquerie lorsqu'elle me devança :

« _ La ferme, vous. » Grommela-t-elle en tentant de conserver un peu de dignité dans le ton de ses propos.

Elle rendit cependant les armes lorsqu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit se cramponner à mon bras, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ma chair et je laissai paraître une grimace. Elle avait tout de même un peu de force pour une presque humaine. Je réussis à dégager mon bras endoloris afin de l'installer un peu plus confortablement près de moi. Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible lorsque je posai sa tête contre mon torse et l'enroulai dans une énième couverture afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle se détendit un peu et je sentais qu'elle avait atteint ses limites pour cette nuit. Je passais donc mes bras autour d'elle et entrepris de dormir dans le but de l'inciter à faire de même. Elle bougea un peu, toujours en bredouillant je ne sais quoi, afin de trouver une position confortable. Elle finit par se presser d'avantage contre moi, posant un de ses bras en travers de ma poitrine et prenant garde à ne pas toucher ma jambe cassée. Je passai ma main dans son dos et au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la tempête faisait toujours rage dehors, elle sembla s'apaiser.

Nous restâmes cependant éveillés tout le long de ce déchaînement des éléments et ce fut uniquement lorsque les calmes flocons recommencèrent à tomber dans un silence cotonneux qu'elle se rendormit. Le dernier mot que j'entendis fut « merci » et je me dis sur l'instant que nos conversations risquaient d'être assez limitées à ce rythme.

oOo

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain, Ilona n'était plus là mais je sentais, à la chaleur qui imprégnait toujours les couvertures qu'elle n'était pas partie depuis très longtemps. Je passais de nouveau ma journée à lire jusqu'à son retour où elle examina mes blessures et me proposa à boire, ce que j'acceptai cette fois-ci. Elle me remercia à nouveau et nous passâmes presque une heure à nous fixer en silence, aucun d'entre nous deux ne souhaitant commencer à parler. Puis elle s'approcha de moi et se glissa dans les couvertures avec un petit air gêné qui était plutôt attendrissant. Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'endormit.

Ce petit manège dura pendant quelques jours et s'installa comme une routine, jusqu'au soir où je décidai qu'il était temps que nous commencions à discuter. Elle fut un peu surprise puis au fil des heures y pris goût. Je découvrais ainsi une jeune fille courageuse, érudite et maternelle, avec des avis sur la plupart des sujets, un sens de la justice exacerbé et une envie de vengeance qu'elle peinait à contrôler. Au bout d'une semaine elle me parlait sans crainte de son amie Ili, enceinte d'un illustre inconnu, d'Aurél, le frère celle-ci et son mentor, d'Olek, son cousin qui est comme un frère à ses yeux, ses efforts pour essayer de parler à Helén de ce qu'il ressent pour elle et même des avances malsaines de Goran à son égard.

Je dois bien avouer que j'ai très rarement conversé aussi longtemps avec la même personne sans m'en lasser et j'éprouvais un merveilleux sentiment de sérénité. A vrai dire, même si mes blessures étaient presque totalement guéries je n'envisageais pas de repartir de si tôt.

OoooooO

* * *

**à bientôt! :-)**


	14. Notes de Viktor 2: Ilona

**En fait, je poste ce soir Alena!**

**Ce n'est pas totalement fini, mais comme je me rends bien compte que je risque de faire un très long chapitre, je préfère me restreindre à 3500 mots pour ce soir! :-)**

**Très logiquement il y aura la suite demain! Voir deux suites si j'ai le temps! :-)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Notes de Viktor 2 : Ilona…**

OoooooO

_22 Mars 1207,_

En vérité je restais un mois entier en compagnie d'Ilona. Mes blessures furent, bien sur, très vite guéries, mais j'éprouvais le besoin de sa compagnie. Et je dois bien admettre que celle de son cousin ne me déplaisait pas non plus. La première peur passée, Olek se montra très prompt à la conversation, même si le sujet d'Helén était à proscrire en sa présence. Sa timidité vis-à-vis de celle que je considère comme ma petite fille me fait aujourd'hui encore sourire.

Le jeune garçon trouva vite un moyen de remettre sa lettre, et ce moyen s'appelait Ilona. Mon hôte fréquentait de plus en plus sa demi-sœur et fut donc missionnée pour cette tache délicate. Elle fut également désignée par ma jeune guérisseuse, pour aller transmettre la réponse et toutes les lettres suivantes. Ce fut pour Ilona une bonne occasion de se détendre un peu, et je pus capter de nombreux sourires, le genre de sourire attendri qu'un aîné peut adresser à ses enfants lorsqu'ils découvrent par eux même le bonheur qu'il y a, parfois, à vivre.

Ilona ne manquait jamais, chaque soir qu'elle revenait dans la 'cabane' pour dormir, de me raconter quelques petites anecdotes de sa journée. Et les principales concernaient nos deux tourtereaux comme nous les avions baptisés assez puérilement. A présent je me rends bien compte que je n'avais plus grand-chose d'un aîné des vampires, coincé en haut de mon arbre avec le plus civilisé et divertissant des loups qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais je crois que ces jours passés avec elle on fait ressortir quelque chose en moi, une chose que je n'aurais jamais du oublier : le fait que j'ai eu une vie humaine. Il fut un temps où j'étais moi aussi, fragile à l'instar de ses personnes qui me protègent. Moi aussi j'ai eu faim et froid, et la colère qui m'anime depuis une éternité est apparue durant cette vie.

Elle me parla également de son plan concernant 'les 30' et je ne pus que l'encourager dans cette optique car après tout, c'est Auban et moi qui avions mis en place cette entreprise de sauvetage, avec bien entendu le roi de Hongrie qui reste un ami de longue date. Elle ne fut pas très surprise d'entendre qu'il faisait lui aussi parti du monde la nuit et ne posa que quelques questions polies à son sujet. Elle fut rassurée de savoir que c'était quelqu'un de confiance et ne parla plus, par la suite, que de ses projets pour regrouper ces personnes. Elle attendait une réponse et je lui promis d'envoyer moi-même une missive à mon retour au château. Elle me remercia, et je remarquai qu'elle faisait d'innombrables efforts pour paraître moins froide et plus agréable en ma présence. Cela ne me gênait pas qu'elle soit froide et distante, je ne suis, après tout, moi-même, guère très loquace.

Mais je dois bien avouer que cette nuit d'orage avait tout même réussit à nous rapprocher un peu. Elle eut un peu honte, au début, de s'être refugiée dans mes bras à cause de sa peur. Mais comme elle réitéra l'expérience de nombreuses nuits durant, elle finit par être un peu plus à l'aise. De mon côté, si la première fois m'avait faite bien rire, les suivantes étaient un peu gênantes, en partie à cause du fait qu'à force de passer du temps avec quelqu'un on commence à vraiment l'apprécier. J'aimais déjà beaucoup Ilona lorsqu'elle était enfant et je soupçonnais à raison que ce sentiment était loin d'avoir disparu. Je ne faisais, bien entendu, que la serrer dans mes bras, mais cela n'empêchait pas mon corps de réagir à cette présence féminine et chaleureuse. Elle dut forcément le remarquer, mais elle ne m'en fit jamais la remarque. Après tout, je doute sincèrement que tous les frissons dont elle fut secouée soient uniquement dus au froid.

Nous avions donc pris l'habitude de dormir l'un contre l'autre, le plus généralement en nous tournant le dos, mais il n'était pas rare que nous nous retrouvions face à face au réveil. Je remarquai souvent, lors de ces moments de proximité qu'elle rougissait légèrement, et si nous parlions de sujets variés, ce que nous pouvions ressentir l'un pour l'autre faisait parti d'un domaine inexploré. Elle me posa également quelques questions sur son enfance, à demi effacée et je me rendis bien assez vite compte qu'Ilona était presque en mesure de passer le barrage mental qu'avait instauré son demi-frère des années auparavant. Elle avait des flashs de souvenirs et la plupart concernaient Helén. Ce qui n'avait, en soit, rien de très étonnant elles étaient inséparables petites. Certains me concernaient également et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle tentait, de façon détournée, de m'en faire dire un peu plus. Je n'étais pas en droit de lui répondre. Son jugement avait été clair, sa vie aux côtés des vampires ne pouvait lui être dévoilée que si elle rejoignait ce camp.

Une autre chose que j'ai découvert à propos d'Ilona, c'est son incroyable capacité à transmettre des pensées ou des souvenirs, et pas uniquement par le sang. Les loup-garous transmettent des souvenirs à leurs victimes lorsqu'ils les mordent, et Ilona, d'une façon similaire peut transmettre également mais via un simple contact frontal avec la personne de son choix. J'en fis l'expérience quelques fois, mais la grande proximité physique qu'impliquait une telle manœuvre nous freina beaucoup sur ce terrain.

Me concernant, je remarquais quelques changements assez probants. Il fut un temps où j'étais en quelque sorte relié à Ilona. Je ne me suis jamais expliqué une telle chose et je n'en ai jamais, par ailleurs, touché mot à quiconque hormis à la principale concernée. C'était notre secret lorsqu'elle était enfant et avait encore tous ses souvenirs. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Markus, mais c'est ce lien, pourtant devenu si ténu, qui m'avait permis de la retrouver ce soir de neige où William l'avait mordue. De même, cela m'a permis de toujours plus ou moins garder un œil sur elle, et même si elle ne l'avouait pas, je devinais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Nous avions fini par mettre Helén au courant de ma présence dans la demeure d'Ilona. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs gratifié d'une belle avoinée dans les règles de l'art. Il faut dire que j'avais totalement oublié d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais les choses finirent par s'arranger et Helén et Olek nous rejoignaient souvent pour prendre part à nos discussions. Avec Ilona, nous notions bien un léger rapprochement, néanmoins, nos deux têtes de mules s'entêtaient à ne dévoiler leurs sentiments que par écrit, ce qui avait le don de nous faire sourire et les moqueries étaient très régulières.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que le jour où Helén nous fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que deux personnes ''coincées'' (ce sont ses mots) dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, j'ai cherché ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais lorsque j'ai vu Ilona s'empourprer un peu j'ai compris qu'elle parlait tout simplement de nous. Cette réflexion me hanta toute la nuit, et encore maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment où me situer, même si certaines choses ont beaucoup évolué je dois l'admettre…

Toujours était-il que nous faisions des paris sur le moment où Olek et Helén franchiraient le pas. C'est pour ce genre d'activités communes que je ne sais pas vraiment me situer par rapport à Ilona, car nous nous comportons en quelque sorte, simplement comme de bons amis, et ce statut me réjouit. Je dois bien admettre que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler. Bien sur nous étions très loin de la fusion qui nous unissait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune mais je trouvais qu'elle faisait de gros progrès en ma compagnie. Elle semblait moins tendue et peut-être un peu plus heureuse. Bien entendu, je ne nie pas qu'il y ait eu quelques dérapages, en fait, principalement un, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Au bout d'environ deux semaines de cohabitation, plus ou moins mouvementées, je lui proposai de l'entraîner. Elle me fixa avec étonnement avant d'accepter, non sans m'avoir demandé avec ironie si ce n'était pas une sorte de trahison d'enseigner à l'un de ses potentiels ennemis. Il est vrai que j'avais oublié ce léger détail : nous n'étions pas vraiment dans le même camp. Et même si Ilona faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réguler les pulsions violentes du chef des rebelles, Goran, nous n'étions pas censés nous fréquenter.

Je décidai cependant de mettre cela de côté et l'entrainai dehors, mon épée et la sienne à la main. Nous nous installâmes près de la cascade et après l'avoir jaugée de haut en bas je lui tendis son épée et lui demandai de me montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Il n'y avait, bien sur, aucune chance qu'elle gagne contre moi, mais je dois bien avouer que ce fut extrêmement divertissant. Elle était douée, c'était certain, et si elle avait été une vampire, elle aurait certainement pu me mettre dans l'embarra en forçant à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ilona avait et a toujours, une formidable capacité d'anticipation et d'analyse. Elle fut capable de reconnaître mes quelques points faibles en quelques minutes d'entrainement, et elle voyait très juste. Elle tirait également des leçons de chaque joute et ne reproduisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. C'était plutôt plaisant de faire travailler quelqu'un d'aussi attentif et volontaire.

Il arrivait bien sur que nous ayons des désaccords, ils étaient même nombreux. Elle avait beau essayer de faire le moins de victime possible lors de ses expéditions, je suis contre le vol dans tous ces genres. Et je trouve également qu'elle se met continuellement en danger et qu'elle ne fait pas suffisamment attention à elle. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Ilona n'a jamais appris à prendre soin d'elle, au contraire elle privilégie toujours les autres. Notre principale dispute à ce sujet concerna le nombre de coups de fouet qu'elle était capable de se prendre à la place d'autrui en une seule semaine. Elle insinua fortement qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et je mis longtemps à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela pour réparer je ne sais qu'elle faiblesse d'Auban. C'était vraisemblablement les mots à ne pas dire, nous ne dormîmes pas ensemble cette nuit là. Elle ne me parla pas, non plus, pendant la nuit suivante. Puis finalement, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, je la retrouvai penchée au dessus de moi. Elle me secouait avec douceur, pour me réveiller. Et je compris à ce moment qu'elle avait enfin décidé de clore notre discussion.

« _ Vous avez raison ».

Je fus très surpris qu'elle me dise une chose pareille. A sa place je n'aurais certainement jamais admis m'être trompé. J'allais lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde, lorsqu'elle m'empêcha de parler en posant un doigt impérieux sur mes lèvres et en reprenant :

« _ Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne. Vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connaîtrais jamais. Et vous savez sans aucun doute ce qui est bien ou non pour moi. Seulement, vous voyez, ici, c'est totalement différent que lorsque j'habitais au château de mon père. Des gens souffrent à cause de tyrans et de meurtriers qui n'ont jamais été punis pour leurs actes et ne le seront sans doute jamais. Et personne n'est assez courageux pour prendre leur défense. Je ne supporte pas de voir d'autres personnes souffrir et d'autres enfants innocents mourir. Au début je me battais pour venger la mort de mon père et de mon frère, j'étais jeune, idiote, égoïste et aveuglée par la rage. Aujourd'hui, les temps ont changé, je sais que je peux vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces pauvres gens. Je sais que je peux aider à rétablir la paix qu'il y avait au temps de mon père, j'ai juste besoin de trouver un moyen d'unir toutes ces personnes. Elles ne comprennent pas que ce qui fait leur soumission c'est simplement leur isolement… si tous s'entraidaient il n'y aurait pas tous ces emprisonnements et tous ces châtiments publics. En demandant au roi d'envoyer ses émissaires, je veux juste trouver un moyen de les unir, et également de mettre au grand jour la vérité. Si j'étais moins faible je ferais ce que mon père voulait que je fasse avec la liste, mais j'ai peur… Peur d'échouer et de ne faire qu'envenimer la situation. Alors vous avez parfaitement raison : à l'origine c'était de la vengeance, puis c'est devenu un devoir pour honorer mon père, mais aujourd'hui c'est juste une question de liberté et de justice.

_ Ilona… Murmurai-je en voyant quelques larmes sur ses joues.

_ Vous comprenez ? » Insista-t-elle en pleurant et en me secouant par les épaules.

J'hochai positivement la tête en la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'y effondra et je tentais de la calmer pendant de longues minutes. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme une âme en perdition, alors qu'elle était si lucide et si réaliste à mes yeux. Seulement elle ne se voyait pas telle qu'elle était vraiment. Au fond de moi, j'avais la vive certitude qu'elle serait capable de bien plus de choses avec un peu d'assurance. Je sais reconnaître un meneur d'homme lorsque j'en vois un. Et Ilona n'est pas un simple soldat. Je cherchai longtemps quelque chose à lui dire avant que six mots ne me viennent à l'esprit.

« _ Ton père serait fier de toi. » Chuchotai-je en la serrant contre moi avec… amour ? Non, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer, je m'étais déjà rendu compte, à ce moment que j'aimais la voir sourire. Mais d'un autre côté, cette étreinte me permettait de faire moi-même un peu le vide dans mon esprit. Elle se détendit doucement et se laissa tomber contre moi en glissant ses bras dans mon dos. Sa tête reposait, comme d'ordinaire, sur ma poitrine. Elle écoutait les battements réguliers de mon cœur pendant que je la berçais.

Je lui ai demandé, une fois, pour plaisanter, qui la prenait dans ses bras lorsque je n'étais pas là. Elle ne prit pas la plaisanterie dans le bon sens, et me rétorqua froidement que c'était Olek ou Ili. Et je vis, à l'évocation de son amie, maintenant disparue depuis trois semaines, qu'elle se crispait un peu. Elle ne parvenait pas à cacher tout le souci qu'elle se faisait pour son amie enceinte et je le comprenais parfaitement.

Mais revenons à notre étreinte. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle me demanda quelque chose d'assez étrange.

« _ Montrez-moi des souvenirs de mon père lorsqu'il était encore heureux. »

Je me figeai, théoriquement comme ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir propre à Ilona je pouvais le lui transmettre, mais même si j'avais eu la preuve qu'elle pouvait, en plus de recevoir, transmettre, j'ignorais si c'était une bonne idée ou non.

« _ Je me fiche de si ces souvenirs sont partagés avec sa première femme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que malheureux, soucieux et absent. Montrez-moi. »

Et c'est ce que je fis.

oOo

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs courrait après la fillette blonde. Au loin, je les observais. Lívia était comme une fille pour moi. Je l'avais recueillie alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, transformés en loup-garous par les créatures de William._

_Auban lui montra un papillon qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri pour passer la nuit. Elle rit. Il la poussa dans l'herbe et s'allongea à côté d'elle._

_Ils restaient souvent de longues heures ensemble, insouciants. Ce n'étaient que des enfants après tout._

oOo

_Auban sortit un bouquet de fleurs de derrière son dos. Lívia n'était pas vraiment une jeune fille qui acceptait ce genre de présent et je savais que cela faisait juste parti de leurs petits jeux de séduction._

_Ils étaient deux adolescents plein de vie. Et si au début j'avais craint que ma fille ne s'éloigne de moi en fréquentant un humain, je ne pouvais décemment pas oublier qu'elle appartenait encore à cette espèce._

_Le jeune Auban était quelqu'un de bien et son père, seigneur, était admiré de tous. Son fils suivait avec application son chemin._

oOo

_Les larmes coulaient, intarissables, sur les joues d'Auban. Il avait à peine quinze ans et son père venait de décéder brutalement durant une bataille contre les loup-garous._

_Il se tenait droit près du cercueil, signant les papiers que l'on lui tendait afin de clarifier sa nouvelle situation de seigneur humain. Il demanda à rester seul, mais je ne l'écoutais pas et resta près de lui. Il était trop jeune pour assurer ce poste seul, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé qu'il bénéficierait d'une intendance jusqu'à des dix-huit ans. Il viendrait vivre au château avec nous._

_Lorsque je m'éclipsais enfin, Lívia le rejoignit et je pu voir ma douce enfant le serrer dans ses bras. Je sus à cette instant qu'ils seraient à jamais inséparables._

oOo

_Auban, nerveux du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, attends le dos tourné, près de l'hôtel, que j'arrive avec Lívia. Elle tremble et s'accroche à mon bras. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse de se marier avec la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Mais je me souviens également qu'elle a beaucoup pleurer de devoir me quitter._

_Nous arrivons et Auban se retourne : « Prends soin d'elle. » Furent mes derniers mots, accompagnés d'un sourire, que je ne réserve qu'à ''mes deux enfants''._

_Ils répétèrent leurs vœux de mariage avec émotion. Mais lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient décidemment bien grandi._

oOo

_La grossesse de Lívia commence à se voir. Elle et Auban sont plus heureux que jamais. Ils m'ont confié qu'ils pensaient que ce serait un garçon. J'ignore encore comment ils pouvaient en être si sûrs. Je n'avais rarement vu Auban plus heureux que lorsqu'il m'indiqua en souriant que je serais bientôt grand-père._

oOo

_Je n'avais pas eu d'autre solution, pour sauver Lívia après son accouchement compliqué, que de la transformer. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille, mais à les voir serrer, elle et Auban, leur petit Fábián dans leurs bras, je me dis que j'ai certainement fait le bon choix._

oOo

_Lorsque je réussi à convaincre Lívia de mettre au courant Aban de sa nouvelle grossesse, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi heureux. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais leur amour semblait perdurer au-delà de leurs différences. Cette nuit passée en souvenir de leur vie passée n'avait finalement amené qu'un magnifique cadeau supplémentaire._

oOo

_Les jumeaux et l'enfant que portait Lívia allaient venir au monde en même temps, j'en avais la certitude. Auban et sa nouvelle compagne, que je n'appréciais guère, étaient venus au château. Mon gendre avait passé plus de temps avec son ancienne femme qu'avec la nouvelle et j'en venais à me demander pourquoi il s'était remarié._

_L'accouchement fut compliqué, un des jumeaux, enfin la jumelle, eut du mal à prendre vie. Mais c'était visiblement une battante, elle hurlait maintenant à plein poumons. Sa mère ne semblait cependant pas y prêter grande attention et c'est pour cela qu'après avoir serrer son fils dans ses bras, il prit Ilona et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente où se reposait Lívia après avoir mis au monde Helén. Ma fille adoptive berçait le bébé avec douceur, un doux sourire sur son visage. Elle leva la tête vers Auban et son regard s'illumina. Il lui tendit Ilona qu'elle réceptionna. Elle cala les deux petites contre sa poitrine et Auban l'embrassa sur le front, d'un de ses baisers tendres qu'il lui avait toujours réservé._

_Il se releva et m'adressa un bref salut poli et enjoué. Ce fut l'une des dernières fois où il sourit._

oOo

Ilona et moi étions front contre front. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens et je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air apaisée. Elle rougit un peu eu je constatai que mes mains s'étaient tout naturellement posées sur ses hanches, les siennes étaient posées sur mes épaules. Je m'excusai vaguement, un peu gêné, mais elle m'assura que ce n'était rien. Elle retira elle-même mes mains et les garda dans les siennes un instant avant de me remercier et de déposer un léger baiser sur une de mes joues. Cela me rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce petit geste d'affection à mon égard, elle avait neuf ans, et elle était vraiment adorable.

Nous nous rendormîmes, mais ensemble cette fois-ci.

Nos journées devenaient routine et je me complaisais dans cette simplicité bienvenue et apaisante. Tout était parti pour perdurer ainsi jusqu'à mon départ, mais à cause de Goran nous eûmes une légère complication dans notre programme.

OoooooO


	15. Notes de Viktor 3:Le retour des Corvinus

**Chapitre assez long par rapport aux autres mais qui conclue les notes de Viktor (pour le moment du moins, car il reviendra bientôt). On retrouvera le point de vue d'Ilona dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Notes de Viktor 3 : Le retour des Corvinus**

OoooooO

Ilona m'avait emmené chasser, et je profitais de cette occasion pour évaluer son niveau au tir à l'arc. Nous marchions en silence à l'affut de la moindre proie, lorsqu'en passant à proximité du campement des rebelles nous entendîmes un cri de terreur : Helén.

D'un même élan, nous partîmes en direction du cri. Ilona ne s'était pas transformée mais je dois avouer qu'elle courut exceptionnellement vite cette fois-ci. Nous arrivâmes bientôt sur une bute depuis laquelle nous avions une vue imprenable sur le campement. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment retenu mes coups pour assommer les deux gardes qui tenaient les rôles de vigiles. Ilona grommela quelque chose à ce propos en arrivant après moi mais je sus qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Helén devait visiblement se promener avec Olek lorsque Goran leur était tombé dessus. Il avait trainé Helén sur le sol et au vu de ses larmes j'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas du faire preuve d'une très grande courtoisie. Elle avait l'air terrifiée et je comprenais aisément pourquoi. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et je voyais dans les yeux de Goran un air cruel qui indiquait qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'était Helén et qu'il ne tolérait pas qu'un de ses hommes fréquente de près une vampire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'apprêtai à bondir lorsqu'Ilona m'attrapa fermement le bras. Elle me hocha négativement la tête et je compris qu'elle cherchait d'abord à évaluer un peu plus la situation et également à trouver un angle de tir.

Olek était dans un sale état. On l'avait visiblement passé à tabac, j'eus presque autant de peine pour lui que pour Helén. Son visage était maculé de sang et sa chemise en lambeaux. Si un rendez-vous romantique était prévu entre ces deux là, c'était vraiment que le sort s'acharnait.

Je ne compris pas tous les mots aboyés par Goran à ses hommes, mais dans l'essentiel, je saisis, et mes craintes furent appuyées par un grognement d'Ilona ainsi qu'un juron (que je ne citerais pas ici car je trouve que jurer ne lui va pas très bien), qu'il invitait tout simplement ceux-ci à prendre leur pied avec ma petite-fille. Cette fois-ci Ilona eut toutes les peines du monde à me retenir. Elle se mit en travers de mon chemin et je la percutai de plein fouet, l'entrainant dans ma chute sur le sol neigeux de la butée.

Elle plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de nous faire repérer et sans prendre la peine de se dégager de moi (elle était quand même presque à califourchon sur mon torse) arma son arc. Elle visa et attendit. Au moment où le premier des hommes de Goran fut désigné par ses compagnons pour ''s'occuper'' d'Helén, elle lâcha la corde et le sifflement de la flèche fendant l'air fut très vite suivit d'un cri de douleur.

L'homme, fier quelques secondes auparavant hurler en agitant sa main transpercée et sanguinolente dans tous les sens, comme si ce simple fait pouvait amenuiser la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ilona tira une volée de flèches d'avertissement entre sa sœur et ses ravisseurs et se laissa glisser le long du ravin. Je l'imitai mais j'étais beaucoup moins calme qu'elle. Elle m'impressionnait à cet instant. Je pensais qu'elle se mettait en colère pour peu mais j'étais très loin du compte, elle était très posée et réfléchie. En revanche son visage était de glace et son regard menaçant, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

Goran sembla mécontent de la voir, et lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il devint si rouge de colère que je crus un instant qu'il allait exploser à l'instar d'un volcan rentrant en éruption. Il aboya quelque chose en direction d'Ilona, quelque chose que je ne préfère pas relever ici. Mais mon amie (je pense avoir le droit de la qualifier ainsi) resta de marbre et lui demanda calmement, essayant de ne pas dévoiler sa rage en empêchant sa voix de trembler, de laisser Helén et Olek en paix. Il éclata de rire.

« _ Et tu crois pouvoir faire quoi pour m'empêcher de donner une bonne leçon à ton cousin ? Il n'avait pas à fréquenter cette… cette… petite trai…

_ Je te conseille vivement de faire très attention aux prochains mots que tu diras Goran ! » L'avertit Ilona en le tenant en joute.

De mon côté j'avais très bien compris où il voulait en venir et je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse faire du mal à ceux qui me sont chers, c'est intolérable. Que l'on s'en prenne à plusieurs à deux enfants qui n'ont rien demandé de plus que d'être tranquilles me révoltait. Ils avaient tous que ce soit Ilona ou Olek, déjà suffisamment souffert comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter. Je trouvais décidemment Ilona trop bonne d'aider Goran et sa famille. Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Certes je ne connais pas les autres membres de cette fratrie, mais les plus âgés sont de vrais hypocrites.

« _ Sinon quoi ? Vous comptez m'attaquer toi et ton vampire ? » Demanda Goran, un sourire mauvais lui seyant à merveille, étalé sur son visage.

La tournure de sa phrase me fit tressaillir, j'avais l'impression d'être un vulgaire animal de compagnie à ses yeux. Je grommelai mes pensés à Ilona qui me dit juste d'un petit air sarcastique que pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se monter l'un contre l'autre et elle haussa les sourcils. De son côté, Goran semblait presque s'impatienter.

« _ Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demanda alors Ilona.

_ Plusieurs choses. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Fais vite, ''mon vampire'' n'est guère très patient. Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Mais je voyais très bien que comme moi elle se crispait sur son arme.

_ En premier lieu je voudrais vous soumettre ton cousin et toi. Après tout, sans ma famille vous ne seriez rien. Personne n'aurait voulu de deux pitoyables orphelins comme vous sans le moindre sous et la moindre trace de cervelle. Ensuite, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu cèdes à mes avances. Ce serait une bonne évolution, pour toi, de devenir ma femme…

_ Rien que ça ? Questionna Ilona en me retenant par la main. » J'avais une envie subite de lui arracher la tête à cet avorton. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Ilona à la merci d'une crapule pareille me rendait malade.

« _ Ah je voudrais me débarrasser de la fille aussi. Indiqua-t-il en désignant Helén qui tremblait toujours. Et aussi que tu me fasses le plaisir de me livrer le chef vampire qui se tient juste derrière toi.

_ Ma réponse va être très concise Goran. Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles. Je vais formuler cela d'une façon que tous les idiots ici présents vont pouvoir comprendre, oui, même pour toi, ça devrait être possible… Tu es prêt ? C'est non !

_ Je t'ai connue plus maligne Ilona, tu me déçois… Mais soit, tu as choisi ton camp après tout… Occupez-vous d'eux. Je commence par la fille… »

Mais Goran n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car sa respiration fut coupée par un vif coup, très bien placé, d'Ilona. Elle le regarda tomber au sol avant de reprendre.

« _ Ah oui, j'ai oublié un petit détail. La famille pour moi c'est sacré. Alors ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul des cheveux de ma sœur ! » Sa voix montait dans les aigus à cause de la colère qui prenait possession d'elle. Et je pus voir le visage de Goran se décomposer. Il ne savait visiblement pas qu'Helén et Ilona étaient sœurs. En même temps, Ilona était elle-même sensée l'ignorer. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'avais confirmé les doutes d'Ilona à ce sujet en lui montrant mes souvenirs quelques nuits auparavant.

Helén et Olek aussi furent extrêmement surpris. La première car elle pensait qu'Ilona l'ignorait et le second parce cela lui paraissait vraiment très improbable et surtout que personne ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Nous profitâmes de l'inertie de Goran pour relever les deux infortunés adolescents et primes la direction du retour. Je ne croyais pas vraiment qu'ils nous laisseraient filer de la sorte, et j'avais raison. Ilona avait beau espérer une issue pacifique, Goran se saisit d'une arbalète et je n'eus que le temps de tirer Olek à moi que le carreau de l'arme le transperçait au niveau de la hanche.

Il hurla de douleur et Ilona fit sa première victime : un homme qui la visait qu'elle abattit froidement lorsqu'il me visa. La suite se passa très vite. En quelques secondes je me retrouvais à combattre aux côtés d'Ilona pour protéger Olek qui se tordait de douleur, et Helén qui tentait d'extraire l'arme de son corps.

Nous étions dos à dos et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le combat qui faisait rage. Ils se ruèrent sur nous avec leurs épées et nous dûmes les repousser tant bien que mal. Ilona tenait à faire le moins de victimes possible, malheureusement, à l'instar du jeune homme qu'elle avait été obligée d'abattre, d'autres connurent le même sort. Je remarquais tout de même que certains ne prenaient pas part au combat. Ils ne nous aidaient pas pour autant, mais j'en conclu que seuls les fidèles de Goran étaient sur nous. Il y avait peut-être un peu d'espoir.

Ilona empêcha un coup de m'atteindre et j'arrêtai de ma main une flèche volant dangereusement dans sa direction. Nous nous remerciâmes mutuellement et reprîmes le combat. J'étais beaucoup plus fort que tous ces humains réunis et Ilona se débrouillait très bien, aussi nous pûmes venir à bout de nos assaillant et je pus m'emparer de Goran qui se mis presque à trembler. Je ressentis une certaine joie à le voir moins fier qu'avant.

Je lui fis connaître ma façon de penser concernant les tirs dans le dos et il ne sembla pas apprécier la remontrance. Il grogna de rage avant de s'adresser à Ilona qui nettoyait son épée rougie par le sang avec un mouchoir.

« _ Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Tu sais très bien que mes hommes ne te laisseront jamais en paix !

_ Exact, sauf si tu es descendu de ton piédestal de leader des rebelles. Alors ce que nous allons faire est simple. Tu vas nous laisser partir, sinon, je te garantis que Viktor, ici présent, ce fera un plaisir de te raccourcir.

_ Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Rétorqua-t-il, et je vis qu'une quarantaine d'hommes arrivaient de toutes parts avec des arcs. Nous n'avions pas une chance cette fois-ci…

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'invoque le droit au duel. » Dit-elle avec résolution. Goran sembla pâlir, et si ce droit au duel était bien ce que pensais, il commençait à douter de ses capacités à pouvoir battre Ilona. Mais j'avais quand même peur. Goran ne me paraissait pas assez digne de confiance. Il ne respecterait jamais ce droit à sa juste valeur et trouverait forcément le moyen de s'en sortir face à Ilona. Cependant mon amie semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et je compris, lorsque je la vit se redresser totalement face à Goran qu'elle comptait faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire il y déjà longtemps, à savoir prendre la tête du mouvement qu'elle avait créé.

Des murmures parcouraient l'assemblé. Goran voulut rejeter la proposition mais un des gardes qui ne s'était pas battu s'interposa. Il lui rappela qu'il était obligé d'accepter la proposition d'Ilona et que maintenant que le duel était programmé, ils n'avaient plus le droit de se battre. L'homme rappela alors à la foule qui s'amassait que le vainqueur, en plus de devenir le chef du clan, aurait le droit de vie ou de mort sur le vaincu et pourrait en faire ce que bon lui semble. Ils disposaient à présent d'un peu moins d'une journée pour se préparer. Le duel aurait lieu, place publique, au prochain coucher du soleil.

Nous pûmes partir, mais je me fis la promesse de dissuader fortement Ilona d'y aller. Je soupçonnais un piège. Je pris Olek dans mes bras (moi seul pouvait le porter) pendant qu'Ilona soutenait sa sœur. Nous regagnâmes ''la cabane'' en silence, silence parfois interrompu par les gémissements d'Olek dont le sang commençait à sérieusement tacher ma chemise.

Nous réussîmes à hisser les deux malchanceux en haut et pendant qu'Ilona s'occupait un peu d'Helén j'allongeai Olek et comprima avec mes mains la plaie. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles revinrent, quelques secondes plus tard, Ilona tenait la trousse de sa sœur à la main. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une pince afin de retirer l'éclat de flèche de la hanche de son cousin. Olek bougea, la douleur était-elle qu'il ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Je le maintenais au sol comme je le pouvais, mais j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Ilona m'ordonna alors de le lâcher et Helén, qui commençait à se ressaisir, pris ma place. Elle essaya de calmer son amant en lui parlant mais rien ne semblait y faire quoi que ce soit. Ilona s'activait autour de la plaie, jugeant de son état, elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Elle suppliait presque son cousin de ne pas bouger et de se laisser faire, mais celui-ci hurlait encore de douleur et à chacun de ses mouvements saccadés, l'arme s'enfonçait un peu plus, lui faisant perdre davantage de sang. Ilona hésitait à l'assommer lorsqu'Helén fit quelque chose d'extrêmement inattendu : elle se pencha sur Olek et l'embrassa. Alors que j'écarquillais les yeux, Ilona comprit le message et retira d'un seul coup le carreau d'arbalète. Olek tressaillit contre les lèvres d'Helén et lorsque celle-ci rompit le baiser, le rouge aux joues, il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur.

Ilona désinfecta la plaie avec de l'alcool et Olek saisit la main d'Helén. Celle-ci ne cessait de le fixer en murmurant des paroles apaisantes et il ne bougea plus pendant le reste des soins qu'on lui prodigua. Lorsque la plaie fut propre, recousue et bandée avec soin. Ilona m'attira dans la pièce adjacente de celle où nous avions l'habitude de dormir.

Elle se lava les mains et rangea le matériel d'Helén. Puis elle ressortit avec une pile de couvertures qu'elle tendit à sa demi-sœur. Cette dernière était installée à côté d'Olek et leurs doigts étaient toujours liés. Elle rougissait en caressant timidement la joue du jeune homme qui semblait au moins aussi gêné qu'elle. Ilona attira Helén un peu à part pour lui faire enfiler des affaires propres et l'aida à s'allonger à côté d'Olek. Elle installa confortablement son cousin et borda ses deux amis. Elle les embrassa, d'une façon très maternelle, sur le front et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Une main d'Olek, passée autour de la taille d'Helén nous indiqua cependant qu'ils n'allaient pas dormir tout de suite et je sentis une sorte d'appréhension s'emparer de moi.

Ilona me rejoignit et m'adressa un sourire amusé.

« _ Nous allons les laisser un peu seuls. Indiqua-t-elle. Je pense qu'ils en ont bien besoin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Helén ne craint rien avec Olek. Il a fallut qu'il soit blessé pour qu'ils se décident enfin à s'embrasser, alors faire autre chose… vous imaginez bien que ce ne sera pas de si tôt ! »

J'hochai la tête et Ilona entreprit de nous aménager un lit dans la petite pièce séparée par un rideau du reste de l'habitation. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle m'aida à me débarrasser de ma chemise couverte de sang et m'en tendit une autre que je devinais avoir appartenue à son père. Elle se changea également avant de m'inviter à dormir. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et poussa un soupir d'aise.

De mon côté, j'étais plus qu'inquiet. D'une part pour Helén parce que j'étais tout de même responsable d'elle et d'autre part pour Ilona qui avait défié Goran en duel. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents en poussant le rideau du bout des doigts. Je le refermais bien vite car ils étaient de nouveau en train d'échanger un baiser. J'hésitais à leur dire de dormir mais Ilona me retint en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Elle m'attira vers elle et m'obligea à m'assoir. Elle se moqua un peu de moi et me traita gentiment de ''grand-père poule'' avant de me lâcher. Elle se rallongea et je l'imitai. Je fis passer un de mes bras par-dessus elle pour pouvoir caler son dos contre mon torse. Elle se laissa faire et prit ma main, entremêlant nos doigts.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position avant que je ne brise le silence.

« _ N'y vas pas. L'implorai-je presque.

_ Je vous promets que je ferai attention. Et ce sera pour moi le moyen de peut-être faire changer les choses. Qui sait ? Peut-être que si je bats Goran les autres accepteront de me suivre et qu'il y aura moins de morts ? Répondit-elle.

_ En place publique les gardes d'Árpád se rueront sur toi. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Ilona !

_ Sauf si je leur dis que je suis vraiment. Il y a une chance qu'ils m'écoutent Viktor ! Il faut que j'essaye… Et puis, de toute façon, vous me protégerez à distance… Ajouta-t-elle. » Et je pouvais deviner qu'elle s'empourprait.

Je ne pus répondre que par l'affirmative. Et elle serra mes doigts entre les siens avec force et je sentais soudain que quelque chose de totalement différent était en train de se produire. Son pouce se mit à dessiner de petits cercles sur le dessus de ma main et je nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle se remit à me parler, mais garda toujours nos doigts enlacés.

Elle me demanda si je pouvais lui rendre son médaillon et j'acceptai. Je lui passai autour du coup et elle me confia la chevalière de son père qu'elle portait jusque là en pendentif. Je lui promis d'en prendre soin et elle me remercia. Nous restâmes un instant à nous fixer en silence, cela nous arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps, nous finissions toujours par nous retourner chacun de notre côté sans nous adresser la parole. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce fut différent. J'ignore ce qui provoqua ce changement, était-ce la fatigue ? Etait-ce la peur du lendemain ? Etait-ce l'espoir fou de mettre un terme aux agissements des assassins de son père? Je n'en ais encore aucune idée. Toujours est-il que cette fois-ci, Ilona glissa sa main sur ma joue et me caressa du bout des doigts. Je frissonnais malgré moi et lorsque je vis qu'elle rapprochait son visage du mien en fermant les yeux je comblais rapidement cette distance devenue presque insupportable.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord une première fois, timidement, avant de se sceller définitivement. Le cœur d'Ilona battait la chamade pendant que ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux, et je la pressais contre moi avec une douce fermeté. Mes mains caressaient son dos et ses hanches tandis que nous nous embrassions. J'ignore combien de temps dura cette première véritable étreinte, mais elle me parut beaucoup trop courte. Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre avec regret, et nous allongeâmes, sur le dos, l'un contre l'autre. Nos mains se joignirent de nouveau et nous nous décidâmes finalement à dormir.

oOo

Le lendemain, nous ne reparlâmes pas de ce baiser, mais je notais tout de même qu'Ilona semblait plus encline à sourire. Nous laissâmes Olek et Helén seuls dans la grande pièce et nous occupâmes comme nous le pouvions avant que l'heure du duel ne soit proche. Ilona avait aidé Helén à changer le bandage d'Olek et lorsqu'elle s'était retourné pour leur dire quelque chose, une seconde plus tard, elle les avait vus se coller de nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Elle me rapporta avec un petit air amusé l'atmosphère chargée d'amour qui envahissait la pièce voisine et je lui souris. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de se décider à parler de ce qui nous arrivait à nous deux. Mais je n'étais pas pressé, je savais que lorsqu'elle serait prête elle me ferait part de ses pensés.

L'heure du duel arriva trop vite à mon gout, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'angoisse lorsqu'Ilona m'indiqua que je ne pourrais la rejoindre que presque la moitié d'une heure après l'heure prévue. Elle tenta de me rassurer mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Ilona me demanda si je doutais de ses capacités avec un regard agacé. Je lui répondis que non mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle soupira et après avoir jeté un œil à Helén et Olek toujours étroitement enlacés et endormis, m'embrassa sur la joue. Je la serrais brièvement contre moi et la laissai partir.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les pires de mon existence. Même si j'avais la certitude qu'elle allait bien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je tournais en rond et mes pas bruyants finirent par tirer Helén du sommeil. Elle m'observa avec interrogation et lorsque je lui expliquai où était sa sœur elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. J'attendis encore quelques insupportables secondes que le soleil passe définitivement derrière les arbres avant de m'élancer vers le village.

J'atteignis la place centrale très rapidement et la première chose que j'aperçue c'est que Markus et le seigneur Árpád étaient présents et semblaient porter un vive intérêt à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ilona avait battu Goran et celui-ci était à genoux devant elle. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix forte et claire pour répondre, semblait-il à une remarque un peu déplacée.

« _ Tu te trompes Goran. Je sais parfaitement quelle douleur cause la perte de ceux qu'on aime le plus. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vu ta famille morte, sauf que moi je l'ai vue se faire tuer, on m'a obligé à regarder. Il y a cinq ans, on a égorgé mon frère jumeau et exécuté mon père devant moi et il ne passe pas un jour sans que je pense à cette scène glaçante. Seulement j'ai appris quelque chose, on n'obtient rien par la vengeance, c'est l'arme des faibles. Il vient un moment où il faut accepter ce qui arrive et se relever de ce qui reste de nous. Il vient un temps où il faut se battre avec son esprit et non plus avec ses sentiments. Tu es encore trop aveuglé par la haine Goran, pour le moment tu ne peux comprendre qu'il faut livrer un combat et non simplement se battre. Relève-toi. Je t'ai certes battu mais mon estime à ton égard n'a pas changée. Je ne peux te forcer à me suivre, mais si tu le souhaite, je peux vraiment t'aider. »

Elle lui tendit la main et le jeune homme s'en empara pour se lever. Il lui adressa un bref regard avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en direction de ses hommes. Puis, alors qu'Ilona prenait un chemin opposé, il lui parla fébrilement :

« _ Ilona… Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de ta famille, seulement ton histoire, telle que tu l'as décrite aujourd'hui n'est étrangère à personne. Alors s'il-te-plait ne me donne pas de faux espoirs et dis moi ce qu'il en est vraiment… Es-tu la fille d'Auban Corvinus ? »

Pour toute réponse, mon amie sortit avec précaution le médaillon de sa tunique. Toute l'assistance se figea et des murmures fusèrent, criant à l'impossible. Certains blêmissaient alors que d'autres commençaient progressivement à s'incliner. Puis le temps parut brusquement suspendu alors que tous les paysans et même certains soldats s'agenouillèrent face à Ilona. Tous savaient que la fillette d'Auban n'avait jamais été retrouvée et qu'elle portait ce médaillon. Médaillon que j'ai trouvé. Et nul ne doutait du fait que je l'avais remis à la bonne personne. Lorsque les yeux d'Ilona se parèrent de vert, tous furent persuadés de son authenticité. Toute l'assistance s'était inclinée devant une Ilona plus que gênée. Elle leur demanda de se relever et leur fit comprendre qu'à présent ils lutteraient ensemble. Lorsque la devise de la famille Corvinus fut scandée par la foule je compris que nous vivions un moment historique.

Árpád fit signe à ses gardes d'intervenir mais les villageois les retinrent d'un même mouvement. Markus lui ordonna d'arrêter et il l'écouta avec une lueur de crainte de son regard. Il avait suffit d'une seule personne, d'un seul discours pour rallier tous les humains, il avait perdu. Markus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fixait Ilona avec insistance en tentant de comprendre, mais il dut se faire à la vérité, l'héritière légitime du trône du plus important fief de la région se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Son regard arriva brusquement sur moi et en voyant mon air satisfait il parut comprendre le rôle que j'avais joué dans tout ceci. Mais finalement, à part donner la foi qu'il manquait à Ilona je n'y étais pas pour grand-chose. Le nouveau leader des humains s'éloigna avec un groupe de rebelles et je me dis qu'il était temps que je file à la planque d'Ilona récupérer mes affaires pour rentrer chez les miens. Je me disais que ce serait certainement beaucoup plus simple si je ne la revoyais pas.

Il en fut cependant autrement car une fois sur place et mes affaires emballées, Helén me convainquit de rester. Elle insista beaucoup, avec Olek, sur le fait qu'Ilona ne voudrait certainement partager cette victoire qu'avec moi. Je décidai donc de rester encore un peu. Je m'assis dans la petite pièce et pris un livre, mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer car la seule chose qui envahissait mon esprit à cet instant était le souvenir de l'étreinte d'Ilona.

oOo

Ilona rentra au lever du jour, exténuée mais plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à notre chambre improvisée et se défit de ses armes avant de me rejoindre sur le fin matelas de paille. J'essayai de trouver les mots pour exprimer la fierté que je ressentais à son égard mais aucun mot ne me vint. Elle voulait aussi parler mais demeurait aussi muette que moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à nous fixer en silence, je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et l'attirai.

Elle frissonna, mais le froid n'y était pour rien, et la seconde suivante je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Lorsque je sentis la passion m'embraser alors qu'elle répondait avec ardeur à mon baiser je me rendis compte qu'hier n'avait été que la prémisse de quelque chose de bien plus important. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux avant de descendre doucement vers le creux de ses reins. Je soulevai sa tunique et caressai sa peau marquée par les coups qu'elle avait pris depuis son enfance par sa mère, jusqu'à ceux plus récents causés par le fouet. Elle me défit de ma chemise et se colla contre moi. La douceur de ses mains parcourant mon torse me fit pleinement comprendre à quel point j'avais sous-estimé les sentiments que j'éprouvais depuis toujours pour cette jeune fille si extraordinaire. Le tourbillon d'émotions était tellement intense que nous retrouvâmes assez rapidement en sous-vêtements et étroitement enlacés.

Mon esprit sembla alors se réveiller et sortir de sa léthargie. Je me rendis compte que si nous ne nous freinions pas un tant soit peu, nous risquions de nous retrouver dans une situation trop précoce à mon gout étant donné l'âge de ma partenaire, situation que nous pourrions regretter. Elle s'en rendit également compte et c'est d'un commun accord que nous rompîmes le baiser.

Ilona posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je la pressai contre moi avec amour. Et cette fois-ci j'étais réellement certain que cela en était bien, de l'amour. Sa main posée sur mon torse continuait ses légères caresses pendant que je faisais de même au niveau de ses épaules et du bas de son dos. Nous étions encore enlacés et nos respirations, devenues un peu haletantes, reprenaient un rythme normal. Aucun de nous ne prononça le moindre mot pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Nous n'en avions nullement besoin pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

Ma dernière pensé, avant de me laisser bercer par la respiration apaisée d'Ilona fut que j'allais vraiment avoir beaucoup plus de mal que prévu à partir, et surtout que nous étions engagés sur une voie que je n'avais jamais rêvé d'emprunter, même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

J'étais sincèrement tombé amoureux d'un loup.

OoooooO

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de la fin de ce chapitre? Est-ce-que l'évolution de leur relation vous parait trop précipitée (sachant qu'elle sera forcément ralentie par la suite)? Ou est-ce-que vous trouvez que c'est au contraire comme vous auriez pu vous l'imaginer?**

**Je veux bien votre avis général également :D**

**Et je vais aussi faire un petit sondage: Que pensez-vous des personnages? Et quel est celui que vous préférez parmi ceux d'origine? et parmi les OC?**

**Bonne nuit! ^^**


	16. Journal d'Ilona 8: Au nom des miens

**Chapitre 8 : « Au nom des miens »**

OoooooO

_3 Mai 1207,_

Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés depuis que j'ai pris le commandement des rebelles humains. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que je me débrouille bien ou mal dans cette tache, mais toujours est-il que le nombre des nôtres à être envoyés comme tribut pour payer la protection des vampires a fortement diminué. Nous offrons une résistance bien plus farouche et sommes peut-être plus soudés que lorsque Goran nous dirigeait. Les premiers temps ce dernier n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux et se contentait de me maudire lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. Puis avec un peu de recul il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas si idiote que cela et qu'il était dans mes compétences de réussir à prendre des décisions pour un groupe. Il accepta finalement de m'aider. Nos rapports demeurent glacials mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'il sait parfaitement diriger un groupe de soldats.

Olek a décidé, pour ma propre sécurité, qu'il serait préférable que je ne traite pas en personne avec les seigneurs qui nous demandent des droits d'accès aux terres d'Árpád. Nous contrôlons toute la région, rien ne sort ni ne rentre sans que nous en soyons informé. J'ai accepté qu'il prenne ma place, après tout, je ne serais certainement pas encore en vie sans lui et son indéfectible soutien. Et puis les hommes ont la fâcheuse tendance à ne vouloir parler qu'avec d'autres hommes. Le monde est misogyne ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau et il est vrai que je ne suis guère impressionnante physiquement et que ma capacité à garder mon calme peut parfois se révéler très limitée. Olek est donc une bonne alternative, nous sommes de plus souvent du même avis, ce qui est très utile car nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de concertation pour mettre au point une stratégie, qu'elle soit politique ou militaire.

Mon père m'a expliqué de nombreuses choses lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant ces derniers temps, mais il a fait en sorte que je sache me sortir de tout un lot de situations plus complexes les unes que les autres. Je me suis même aperçue qu'une bonne heure à débattre pour mettre tous mes hommes d'accord se révélait aussi éreintante qu'une heure à combattre. Je serais presque prête à plaindre les conseillers des châteaux environnants car leur quotidien est vraiment épuisant. Je dors très peu, je suis de plus en plus sur mes gardes et inquiète. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos, trop de choses tourbillonnent sans cesse dans ma tête. Je dois penser à tout et toujours à ce qui est le mieux pour le plus grand nombre. Je ne peux plus être égoïste et ne penser qu'à ma propre sécurité et celle de la famille de Goran. Je dois voir plus grand pour protéger le maximum de personnes. Cela m'effraie un peu, mais je ne peux confier mes craintes à personnes, trop de gens comptent sur moi et je dois être capable d'assumer mes décisions en toute circonstance.

Mais la nuit, loin de toute l'agitation, je redeviens l'enfant que je suis, terrorisée par tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. J'ai peur de moi-même et de ce que je suis capable de faire. J'ai déjà du ordonner des exécutions et jamais je ne pourrais oublier à quel point les mots sont durs à prononcer dans ces moments. J'ai vu des gens mourir, c'est presque devenu banal de nos jours et j'ai peur de perdre ce que j'ai de plus précieux à mes yeux, mon humanité. C'est bien entendu un souci purement personnel, mais cela me conviendrait s'il était le seul à me tourmenter une fois seule et allongée. Zán est toujours au château d'Árpád, prisonnier, et je sais que mon coup d'éclat n'aidera pas à le faire sortir des geôles. Le pire dans cette sombre affaire c'est qu'il m'est impossible, et pourtant l'envie ne me manque pas, de négocier sa libération. C'est une de mes préoccupations personnelle qu'il vaut mieux que j'oublie pour le moment. Lorsque les hommes que je forme seront prêts à agir d'eux-mêmes il est possible que je tente d'aller chercher mon petit-frère adoptif. Je pense que ce jour ne tardera pas à arriver et je l'espère car j'aimerai également partir à la recherche d'Ili lorsque j'en aurais le temps et la liberté. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon amie, cela fait des mois qu'ils ont disparus avec son frère. Elle devrait arriver au terme de sa grossesse dans moins de trois mois, j'espère pour elle que son père n'a rien découvert et que la raison de sa disparition est qu'elle s'est enfuie pour se mettre en sécurité. Les loups-garous s'agitent également de plus en plus, comme s'ils sentaient qu'un changement risquait de bientôt se produire. Je le sens également, l'envie de me transformer devient de plus en plus forte, mais j'y résiste, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Le dernier jour passé avec Viktor me parait si lointain à présent. Il s'en alla le lendemain de ma victoire sur Goran, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à nous embrasser et nous étreindre. Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de m'être retrouvée devant lui en petite tenue et je me demande parfois ce qui se serait passé s'il ne m'avait pas repoussée avant que nous n'allions trop loin. J'ai honte de cela, je me suis comportée comme une idiote, il suffit qu'un vampire potentiellement aussi instable émotionnellement que moi passe à proximité pour que je tombe dans ses bras. Pitoyable. J'ai, l'espace d'un instant, espéré que je n'avais été aussi démonstrative avec lui qu'à cause de mon grand état de fatigue mais je me suis assez vite rendue compte que je nourrissais réellement des sentiments à l'égard de l'aîné des vampires le moins conciliant. Cette découverte n'a fait que rajouter un problème supplémentaire à ma liste déjà longue. Je pensais pouvoir me débarrasser rapidement et facilement de celui-ci, mais malheureusement Viktor m'a fait comprendre que ce léger problème était l'un de ceux que nous avions en commun lors de notre dernière entrevue, hier même.

J'appréhendais particulièrement nos retrouvailles, car après tout, nous n'étions pas dans le même camp et j'avais tout de même conduit certains de ces gardes à une mort certaine en envoyant quelques loups-garous sur eux pour défendre mes hommes. De plus l'aîné avait cru bon de filer avant que je ne me réveille, laissant juste un mot sur un bout de parchemin pour me recommander d'être prudente et de prendre bien soin de moi. Le courage des hommes m'impressionnera toujours… Pour cette entrevue, Olek prenait ma place comme à l'ordinaire, mais une fois n'est pas coutume je restais dans la tente. Nous nous étions installés en terrain neutre, à l'orée de la forêt, ainsi les vampires n'avaient pas trop de chemin à parcourir pour nous rejoindre et il y avait peu de risque pour leur sécurité.

Markus n'avait pas aimé que nous lui demandions de se rendre sur place au lieu de venir nous même, mais c'était bien entendu une stratégie visant à les déstabiliser au maximum, si l'on pense bien entendu qu'il est possible de déstabiliser des vampires plusieurs fois centenaires. C'est pour cela qu'il se montra implacable durant toute la durée des négociations. Amélia et Viktor, ainsi que les divers conseillers furent également sur la défensive devant chacune de nos propositions et je me rendais pertinemment compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser la moindre chance d'obtenir ce que nous voulions. Ils se sentaient profondément humiliés que des humains osent se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Des humains âgés de moins d'un quart de siècle qui plus est.

Nous avions décidé de partir sur d'exigeantes propositions afin d'obtenir, à l'aide de compromis, ce qui nous voulions. Bien entendu nous n'espérions pas que notre demande visant à ne plus leur fournir d'esclaves soit acceptée, mais de peur de devoir dévoiler leur nature aux yeux de tous et d'être contraints de révéler le sort réservé aux nôtres une fois à l'intérieur du château, les vampires acceptèrent que nous leur en cédions un tiers de moins. Pour moi, c'était presque une victoire car c'est l'un des objectifs qui me tient le plus à cœur. Faire en sorte que les vampires se contentent d'animaux pour se nourrir et laissent les nôtres en vie.

Concernant le contrôle de nos frontières, ils furent cependant beaucoup plus agressifs ne supportant pas d'être cloîtrés dans un territoire réduit. Il faut dire que j'ai à présent tellement d'aisance à faire obéir les créations de William qu'il m'est très facile d'empêcher quiconque de s'approcher. Et au vu des regards que Viktor me lança durant tout l'entretient il savait que j'étais l'unique responsable de se fait. Je sentais bien que c'était certainement une de mes actions qui le dérangeait le plus. Nous sommes identiques sur ce point. Aucun de nous deux n'aime être enfermé. Lorsqu'Olek annonça calmement que c'était les humains qui avaient les loups-garous de leur côté et non le seigneur Markus, je crus que ce dernier allait lui arracher la tête pour autant d'insolence. Les autres n'en menaient pas large mais n'étaient tout de même pas satisfaits. Voyant que la situation risquait de vite dégénérer, je fis signe à mon cousin d'abandonner la partie et de leur rendre le libre accès aux frontières. C'était un mal pour un bien après tout, nous avions déjà obtenu une réduction de l'impôt à leur verser en contrepartie de leur protection en cas d'attaque de loups-garous, pour la simple et bonne raison que ceux-ci étaient sous mon contrôle strict. Bien entendu mes amis aux dents longues l'ignorent mais après tout, il faut bien jouer les cartes que l'on a en mains et puis ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur nuire. La surveillance des frontières pourrait s'effectuer d'une autre manière.

Nous discutâmes plusieurs nuit durant, les journées qui entrecoupaient nos négociations étaient destinées à nos autres occupations, arrêter et piller les convois en direction de la demeure des vampires en est une particulièrement demandeuse de temps pour sa bonne réalisation car il faut ensuite redistribuer les biens de façon équitable et gérer les éternels conflits de propriété qui y sont liés. Je souhaite être informée de tout, je pense que cela est nécessaire étant donné la place que j'occupe dans tout cet enchevêtrement décisionnel. Ceci implique donc une certaine résistance à la fatigue, je ne dormis que très peu durant les négociations et la lassitude finit par apparaitre de façon persistante le dernier jour. Heureusement notre entrevue avec les vampires ne durant qu'une bonne heure, le temps de régler certains détails futiles comme le disait si bien Markus, je pus aller me reposer directement après. Je n'avais aucune envie de dormir dans l'une des tentes que nous avions montées, je ne m'y sentais pas en sécurité, aussi pris-je sur moi l'effort qu'impliquait le fait de regagner le refuge. Je fis une petite entorse à ma promesse faite à Viktor durant son séjour, cette promesse impliquant de ne pas abuser des transformations en loup. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour courir jusque là, je risquais de m'écrouler bien avant la clairière. Quant à emprunter un cheval cela n'aurait pas été très discret.

A peine arrivée à destination, je me hissai avec difficulté jusqu'en haut. Je ne pris pas la peine de me rhabiller, après tout je n'attendais pas de visite et mon cousin m'avait déjà vue nue un nombre incalculable de fois, cela ne le dérangerait pas, et je me roulai en boule pour ensuite sombrer tranquillement dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose que je remarquai fut que je n'étais plus étendue dans l'entrée mais dans la petite chambre de ma cabane. Et cette personne suffisamment attentionnée pour m'allonger confortablement avait également jugé bon de me couvrir d'une couverture. Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose, me rendormir, et tant pis si quelqu'un se promenait en toute impunité chez moi. Je fis cependant l'effort presque surhumain, en raison de ma fatigue, de me retourner vers le coin le plus sombre de mon repère, y sentant une présence. Un homme était plongé dans la lecture d'un de mes livres, il semblait détendu et très heureux d'être là.

Je soupirai, Viktor faisait exactement comme s'il était chez lui. Le vampire se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un simple « Bonjour Ilona, j'espère que tu as bien dormi » qui me désarçonna. Je comprenais à présent la surprise d'Olek le jour où il trouva Viktor blessé chez moi. L'aîné parlait sur le ton de la conversation, insinuant que tout était parfaitement normal et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se trouva ailleurs qu'en ce lieu. Je lui lançai un regard ahuri avant de me lever à la recherche de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Viktor m'avait vue nue en me couchant, il était hors de question qu'il me voit de nouveau dévêtue, j'ai tout de même une certaine dignité et j'aurais préféré qu'il me voit en tenue d'Ève parce que je l'avais décidé et non parce qu'il se permettait de s'inviter chez moi quand bon lui semblait.

Il me tendit une tunique d'un air dégagé et je lui arrachai des mains, de mauvaise humeur. J'enfilai le vêtement et sortis de la pièce en veillant à ne pas faire entrer la lumière du jour dans celle-ci. Mon invité était très certainement sans-gêne mais pas désagréable au point d'avoir envie de lui infliger de douloureuses blessures. Je me lavai rapidement dans la grande cuve en bois qui me sert de baignoire, faisant chauffer l'eau du bout des doigts (c'est l'une des seules applications sans danger potentiel que j'ai réussi à trouver en faisant usage de mes capacités surnaturelles) et m'habillai avant de rejoindre Viktor, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

Mon ventre émit un grondement mécontent et je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien avalé de solide et consistant depuis au moins trois jours. L'aîné se tourna vers moi à nouveau m'annonçant qu'il avait chassé un lapin avant de venir me voir. Je lui lançai, vexée, que je savais encore me nourrir toute seule et que je n'avais pas besoin de nourrice pour veiller sur moi, Olek et Helén remplissant d'ailleurs ce rôle à la perfection.

Mon cousin et ma demi-sœur se voient beaucoup moins depuis qu'Olek et moi dirigeons les rebelles humains, mais je sais de source sure qu'ils s'envoient des lettres de façon presque quotidienne. Au début je me moquais un peu d'eux, puis Olek me fit remarquer que j'étais tout simplement jalouse de tant de petites intentions envers ma sœur. Sur le moment j'avais bien entendu démenti vertement ses propos, puis en réfléchissant, je me dis qu'il n'avait pas tord du tout, j'apprécierais également que quelqu'un pense à moi de cette façon. Et bien que je ne sois pas d'un naturel romantique, je me mis soudainement à faire des rêves de lettres enflammées. Au moins cela était beaucoup plus agréable que mes habituels cauchemars, mais ceux-ci revinrent rapidement et le terme enflammé pris tout d'un coup un sens beaucoup moins poétique.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde et sortis dans l'entrée, trouvant effectivement le gibier posé sur la table, parfaitement découpé. Viktor avait même poussé le zèle jusqu'à le faire fumer. Je mangeai en silence avant de me rediriger dans la chambre. L'aube venait à peine de se lever, Viktor devrait rester toute la journée avec moi, j'en riais d'avance, n'ayant aucune idée de sujet de conversation pouvant être approprié à la situation tendue entre les rebelles et les vampires. L'aîné était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, c'était visiblement à moi de parler.

_ Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Demandai-je avec ironie. Vous me refaites la décoration intérieure ?

_ J'y songerai. Répond-il en se posant son livre pour se tourner vers moi avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il faut dire que j'avais l'air particulièrement puéril avec les poings sur les hanches.

_ Merci pour le repas. Dis-je en me détendant, et je n'eus pas trop besoin de me forcer pour redevenir polie. Et merci de m'avoir allongée dans mon lit… même si j'aurais préféré que vous ne me voyiez pas nue.

_ Lorsque tu prenais des bains avec Helén, au château, il m'arrivait de vous surveiller. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais je savais bien qu'en réalité il était beaucoup plus gêné qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_ C'est le genre de choses dont il m'arrange de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir. Grommelai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Si vous en avez d'autres dans le même genre, je vous remercierais de ne pas m'en faire part.

Viktor sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais je l'en empêchai en me laissant aller contre lui, après tout il était venu sans ma permission alors il pouvait au moins me réconforter. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger et il m'allongea en laissant reposer ma tête sur ses genoux, je fermai les yeux quelques minutes, savourant seulement le sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais en compagnie de Viktor. Puis, je me retournai sur le dos pour faire face à son regard. L'aîné était silencieux, il se contenta de décaler quelques mèches de mes cheveux du bout des doigts, pour libérer mon visage, m'arrachant quelques frissons au passage. Nous nous fixâmes un moment sans rien dire avant que Viktor ne pousse son livre plus loin. Il glissa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux d'un air penseur et légèrement contrarié. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose qui ne me plairait certainement pas. Son autre main se trouva rapidement prisonnière des miennes et il me laissa jouer un moment avec ses doigts avant de reprendre la parole.

_ C'était très audacieux de ta part de proposer des négociations. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

Je haussai simplement les épaules, j'avais fait ce que me paraissait être la meilleure solution pour tout le monde et également la plus pacifique.

_ C'est d'ailleurs pour saluer cette incroyable insolence dont tu fais preuve que le conseil a accepté. Reprit-il. Ils sont intrigués, c'est la première fois qu'un humain se permet une telle chose sans trépasser dans l'instant. Je dois admettre que je m'y attendais un peu pour ma part. C'est le genre de choses que ton père faisait souvent, provoquer. Et je dois admettre que cela a plutôt bien fonctionné. Me trompe-je en affirmant que tu as obtenu plus que ce que tu ne souhaitais en premier lieu avec cette semaine chargée en discours et en habiles manipulations ?

_ Non, en effet. Répondis-je. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que nous avons pu acquérir comme droits supplémentaires, mais je ne compte pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, quelque chose me dit que vous n'allez certainement pas me laisser vous faire agir à ma guise. Mais soyons sérieux Viktor, je doute que ce soit pour me féliciter que êtes venus jusqu'ici. Et je doute également que ce soit une simple visite de courtoisie, vous avez eu de nombreuses occasions de m'en rendre et vous ne les avez pas exploitées. Etant donné les circonstances actuelles, ce serait malvenu de me laisser penser que vous veniez juste me passer le bonjour.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire.

_ T'aurais-je manqué ? Demanda-t-il narquois.

Je rougis. Les lettres me revinrent à l'esprit mais je les chassai rapidement. J'hésitai à démentir ses propos parce qu'il avait vu assez juste même si je n'étais pas prête à l'admettre. Je finis par ne rien dire me contentant d'éluder son regard en tournant la tête. Il sembla satisfait et après avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux, me tirant une grimace, reprit sur un ton beaucoup plus sévère que je devinai être celui qu'il emploie lors des réunions du conseil vampirique.

_ Je souhaiterais cependant te mettre en garde contre nos tueurs. Si jamais ils surprenaient quelqu'un en train de donner des ordres aux créatures de William, ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer cette personne sur le champ. Aussi te recommande-je la plus grande prudence lorsque tu le laisse aller à ce genre de choses…

Je me relevai, m'arrachant à son début d'étreinte, je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir, le fait que je puisse avoir les loups de mon côté n'arrangeait visiblement personne et certainement pas les vampires. Alors quand bien même Viktor était effectivement sincère lorsqu'il me faisait part de son inquiétude, il était hors de question que j'ignore un atout aussi puissant. Je lui fis part de mon refus catégorique et il soupira en maugréant que j'étais bornée et inconsciente. Je me levai et fis le tour de la pièce, prise d'un profond agacement. Je n'avais cependant aucune envie de me disputer avec lui. Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter de ce genre de chose en toute sérénité il préféra changer de sujet en me demandant comment j'allais. Je lui répondis que j'étais épuisée, ce qui était la vérité et que j'étais terriblement inquiète pour de nombreuses raisons.

Il m'invita à me rassoir près de lui. J'acceptai et le laissai passer un bras dans mon dos pour me caler contre lui. Il me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles d'Ili et face à ma réponse négative il parut soudainement très inquiet. Je le questionnai mais il m'assura ne pas en savoir plus que moi. Je savais qu'il me cachait certainement quelque chose mais s'il avait connu la position de mon amie il me l'aurait certainement divulguée. Il sait à quel point je tiens à elle. Nous abordâmes également le sujet « Zán » et cette fois-ci je laissai échapper une larme, je sentais que tout risquait de très mal se finir et j'étais effrayée, je le suis toujours à présent. Mon rôle dans toute cette histoire ne peut que porter préjudice aux personnes que j'aime. Le seul à être vraiment en sécurité dans cette affaire, c'est Viktor de par son statut d'aîné des vampires.

Viktor sentit mon trouble et me prit doucement dans ses bras, ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis d'étranges bruits franchir la barrière de mes lèvres que je compris que je pleurais réellement et que j'étais totalement exténuée et terrorisée par ce dont j'étais capable. L'aîné me pressait contre sa poitrine en silence, attendant que je me calme de moi-même. Je lui avouai au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que j'avais peur de ce que je venais de déclencher. Il me fit remarquer que je ne pouvais pas repartir en arrière mais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal. Il ajouta à mon oreille qu'il ferait lui-même en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien de trop fâcheux. Il murmura que le roi de Hongrie lui avait répondu et qu'il comptait bien étudier ma demande que Viktor avait appuyée. Cette nouvelle me remplit d'une joie telle que j'embrassai le vampire sans trop réfléchir. Il parut étonné par ce soudain élan de spontanéité et ne réagit pas vraiment lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent. C'était certainement la meilleure nouvelle pour moi depuis que je sais que le père d'Ili ne relâchera jamais mon petit frère de substitution. Il laissa échapper un très comique « Ces humains… » et j'éclatai d'un rire nerveux.

Viktor me tapota le dos en attendant que je me calme. Sitôt cela fait, je retrouvai la peur qui m'habite depuis le début de la pseudo-rébellion que je préside. Je fis passer mes bras autour du cou de l'aîné afin de me presser davantage contre lui, en quête de chaleur (ce que j'avoue être assez contradictoire lorsque l'on se rend compte que Viktor est d'apparence tout sauf chaleureux). Je me décidai donc à lui avouer ce qui me fait, égoïstement, le plus peur.

_ William communique de nouveau avec moi. Murmurai-je.

Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Je pensais qu'il se raidirait, qu'il me repousserait certainement, ce qu'il fit en premier lieu, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il me parle sur ce ton accusateur.

_ Et tu le laisses faire ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu ferais bien mieux de l'ignorer ?

_ Croyez-vous que je le fasse exprès ? Répondis-je en me décalant de lui également, piquée au vif. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Et puis sa présence est parfois rassurante. Ajoutai-je presque pour moi-même.

_ Enfin Ilona ! S'exclama Viktor. C'est un loup-garou ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser s'inviter dans ton esprit de la sorte ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait de convaincre de faire…

_ Un vampire s'invite bien chez moi. Répliquai-je, en colère.

Le vampire en question s'empourpra, il n'avait pas aimé la comparaison ce que je pouvais comprendre car je n'aurais pas apprécié non plus. Il se calma avec difficulté avant de me demander de plus amples détails. Je lui expliquai qu'il voulait la plupart du temps juste discuter un peu, pour rompre la solitude de son enfermement. Il hocha la tête en m'écoutant. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu que le frère de Markus ne cherchait pas à me manipuler il se détendit. Ce fut alors à lui de me rassurer en me faisant comprendre que cela n'avait certainement aucun rapport avec le reste des évènements et que c'était sans doute mon état de fatigue et ma baisse de vigilance qui avaient permis à William de me recontacter. Il me questionna sur mes transformations et je lui avouai mes difficultés à reprendre, parfois, forme humaine. Il mit également cela sur le compte de l'anxiété et me recommanda de déléguer un peu plus, en laissant par exemple, Olek gérer seul certaines rencontres, sans l'observer à distance. Je savais qu'il me parlait de meneur d'hommes à meneuse d'hommes et je fus touchée qu'il me considère comme une égale.

Voyant que j'étais vraiment épuisée il me proposa de parler de choses plus légères, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Notre conversation dériva donc vers le seul sujet intéressant et gai du moment, l'amourette entre mon cousin et ma sœur. Je me sens parfois un peu mal de me moquer d'elle de la sorte, mais la connaissant un peu à présent, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle et Olek doivent également parler de l'attention que me porte Viktor. C'est pourquoi je riais avec lui sans culpabiliser. Il me narra la réception de la dernière lettre et je ne pu que sourire. Ma sœur a parfois quelques difficultés à diriger ses animaux comme elle le souhaite et le dernier malheureux oiseau employé comme messager avait fini au milieu de la grande salle du conseil. Heureusement celle-ci était vide et ce fut Tanis qui récupéra la lettre d'Olek et qui la donna à Helén non sans un petit regard en coin qui en disait très long.

Au bout d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien je me rendis compte que mon invité était également beaucoup plus éreinté qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Je lui proposai donc de dormir, après tout j'avais moi-même encore sommeil. Il accepta la proposition et nous nous allongeâmes l'un en face de l'autre en silence. Viktor me rapprocha de lui avec douceur, je pensai qu'il voulait m'embrasser sur le front mais il releva mon menton pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'affola ce qui le fit rire, il devait certainement trouver que les humains étaient décidément très émotifs. Je le fis taire en l'embrassant à mon tour. Après quelques minutes à nous laisser aller à de petits jeux amoureux Viktor me déposa sur sa poitrine, m'enlaçant de ses bras. Nous commençâmes à nous endormir, sereins, l'un contre l'autre. Je me laissais bercer par les battements du cœur de l'aîné et appréciais à leur juste valeur les quelques caresses que Viktor effectuait sur mes épaules et mon dos. J'allais m'endormir lorsqu'il ajouta avec une certaine malice que je ne lui connaissais pas encore que je n'étais pas la seule à être perturbée par mes sentiments.

OoooooO


	17. Journal d'Ilona 9: La folie des Hommes

**Chapitre 9 : La folie des Hommes**

OoooooO

_5 Juillet 1207,_

S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris de la vie, c'est que le bonheur ne dure qu'un temps, un temps ridiculement court. Nos actions finissent toujours par nous rattraper et leurs conséquences dépassent parfois leur portée même. Bien entendu je m'attendais à avoir des ennuis en prenant la tête des rebelles, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point. Cependant, malgré ma malheureuse expérience de la chose, je ne pensais pas que les Hommes étaient suffisamment cruels pour s'en prendre à un petit garçon de six ans.

La nouvelle m'est arrivée il y a trois jours, dans une lettre de ma demi-sœur, l'encre avait un peu coulé sur le parchemin et certaines lettres étaient mal-formées, signe qu'elle tremblait en écrivant. Elle devait également avoir très peur que quelqu'un ne découvre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle aurait certainement eu de gros ennuis. Pas aussi lourds de conséquences que ceux que je risque d'avoir en faisant ce que j'ai prévu de faire pour régler les choses, mais des ennuis suffisamment importants pour que sa sécurité soit compromise. De nouveaux esclaves avaient été livrés aux vampires, parmi eux un enfant, Zán. Le seigneur Árpád avait osé vendre mon petit frère adoptif et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Au début, je me suis dit que je n'en parlerai pas à Viktor, il devait bien avoir d'autres soucis que de veiller constamment sur moi et les personnes qui me sont chères.

Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit là, impossible de fermer l'œil car à chaque fois que mes paupières se fermaient d'horribles images de mon propre frère venaient me hanter. J'avais l'impression de revivre un cauchemar, mon cauchemar. Tout recommence. Certes le contexte est différent, mais je ressens la même impuissance. Je sais ce que je dois faire pour le récupérer, je sais que sa liberté ne lui sera rendue que si je sacrifie la mienne. Après tout la nature des esclaves importe peu pour ce qu'ils en font. Je pense tout de même avoir une chance minime de m'en tirer car je les intéresse. Ils sont intrigués par ma personne et cette curiosité pourrait bien me sauver dans mon entreprise. Je compte bien sur également sur Viktor même si je sais qu'il ne peut s'impliquer de façon personnelle. Il doit être impartial durant les prises de décisions et l'amour qu'il me porte ne doit pas l'empêcher de faire le meilleur choix pour son peuple. J'en suis bien consciente et je sais que je ne lui en voudrais certainement pas s'il ne pouvait me défendre.

Le premier choc de l'emprisonnement de Zán passé, il fallut l'annoncer à son frère, Goran. Pour une fois sa réaction en ma présence ne fut pas du mépris (comme il m'en gratifiait à chaque fois que je repoussais ses avances) ou une profonde culpabilité (telle est la façon dont il m'observe depuis que je l'ai battu en duel) mais une poignante tristesse. Il devint blême et je dus l'aider à s'asseoir. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer. Je ne savais comment réagir. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu de relations cordiales et j'avais un peu peur de la signification qu'il donnerait à mes actes si je l'étreignais. Je finis par prendre le risque en m'essayant à côté de lui et en passant mes bras autour de lui. Après quelques minutes à sangloter en se maudissant de ne pas avoir su correctement protéger son frère et en maudissant également tous les habitants du château de Markus, il se détendit un peu et se laissa aller contre moi. J'essayais de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait, le désarroi se transformaient petit à petit en une rage sourde. Je le comprenais parfaitement mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre pied, c'est exactement ce que nos adversaires voulaient faire en envoyant Zán à la mort. Il finit par se détacher de moi en me remerciant et partit chez lui, sans aucun doute pour parler à Hilda, Ábel et Henrik.

Lorsqu'il revient quelques heures plus tard je sus que je ne pourrais le raisonner, il irait chercher Zán coûte que coûte, quitte à y laisser la vie et à faire couler le sang. Entre temps, Olek m'avait rejoint, Helén lui avait annoncé en personne ce qu'elle avait vu et compris et il était venu voir comment je me portais. Mon cousin était bien sur aussi ébranlé que moi, mais Olek garde la tête froide, ce n'est pas la personne qui s'enflamme à la moindre complication, il réfléchit et pose le problème. Seulement cette fois-ci il n'avait pas de solution. Et je fus désolée de l'apprendre, car il était pour moi celui qui avait le plus de chance d'analyser la situation présente de façon objective. Goran entra en trombe dans notre tente pour nous demander de sortir, il avait un discours à faire, il voulait que tous sachent jusqu'où les nobles étaient capable d'aller pour nous asservir. Je ne fus pas déçue, il réclamait le prix du sang.

J'étais totalement désemparée après cela et j'avais besoin de conseils avisés que ni Olek ni personne d'autre parmi les rebelles ne pouvait me prodiguer. Alors je pris la direction du château, il faisait jour, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que quelqu'un me voit, les vampires devaient être en train de dormir. J'étais presque certaine de savoir où se trouvait la chambre de Viktor, mes souvenirs commencent à resurgir par brides, ce qui étonne ce dernier. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à escalader le mur de l'enceinte du château, je suis plutôt agile, ce qui est un fameux avantage lorsque l'on vit au milieu des bois et que les arbres se révèlent être votre refuge. La cour était déserte comme je m'y attendais. Je me dirigeais vers la grande porte, tentant d'ignorer les grognements des loups-garous, enfermés dans les geôles, sous mes pieds. Arrivée devant la porte je réfléchissais, je me doutais que certains gardes devaient certainement s'y trouver et je me souvins du passage de Tanis, celui par lequel il m'avait aidé à m'enfuir quelques mois auparavant. Je pris donc la direction de ce souterrain. D'après mes souvenirs il se situait près de l'aile nord, derrière ce qui s'apparentait certainement, jadis, à un grand garde-manger.

Je retrouvais la porte sans difficultés, je l'avais vue pendant mon escapade et j'avais même faillit l'emprunter par mégarde au lieu de choisir celle qui mène au dehors du château. Je me glissais sans bruit dans le couloir étroit, l'absence de lucarnes me plongeait dans le noir complet ce qui aurait été un sérieux désavantage si je m'étais retrouvée face à un vampire, je suis incapable de voir sans une luminosité suffisante contrairement à eux. Heureusement je ne croisai personne et la porte menant à la bibliothèque se dressa bientôt devant moi. Je la poussai avec difficulté priant pour que l'historien des assemblées n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de s'endormir à nouveau sur son ouvrage. La pièce était déserte et je ressentis un profond soulagement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à atteindre la chambre de Viktor, ce qui était certainement l'étape la plus périlleuse de mon expédition, si on omettait le fait que je devais également repartir.

Je poussais la porte de la bibliothèque en grimaçant lorsqu'elle grinça. Heureusement la grande salle du conseil était déserte. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi mais je frissonnais en contemplant sa froideur, je me suis déjà retrouvée au centre de cette pièce, j'en suis certaine, et ce n'était pas juste pour une visite des lieux. Je traversais la salle avec une désagréable sensation d'insécurité avant de me coller contre la porte afin de savoir si des gardes effectuaient leur ronde. J'eus de la chance car je n'entendis que le silence. Je me glissai dans le couloir en tremblant un peu, j'étais effrayée et je me rendais compte que je n'aurais pas du prendre autant de risques juste pour m'épancher. De plus, je me doutais que Viktor ne serait certainement pas vraiment ravi de me voir ici. Qu'importe, je continuais mon chemin, sur mes gardes, m'étonnant de ne croiser personne, jusqu'au moment où une porte s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un me tira avec force à l'intérieur. L'individu m'expédia contre son lit avec force et je me cognai la tête en gémissant.

_ Oups, pardon… Dit doucement ma sœur en se penchant vers moi. Je ne maîtrise pas toujours ma force.

Je balayai ses excuses d'un geste de la main, elle ne m'avait pas vraiment fait mal. J'avais juste eu très peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, qui lui, n'aurait pas manqué de me dénoncer. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me serra fortement contre elle. Je me dis que finalement j'avais peut-être simplement besoin de voir Helén pour me rassurer et redevenir lucide. Au bout de quelques minutes elle me morigéna pour mon imprudence et, voyant que je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle et me sentant anxieuse, finit par me faire part de sa peine concernant le sort de Zán. Elle m'assura cependant qu'elle avait aperçu le petit garçon et qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit tué. Je compris que Zán était bien plus efficace comme appas que comme repas et je maudis le père d'Ili. Plus le temps passe et plus je suis certaine qu'il est également responsable de la disparition de mon amie. Je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai la ferme intuition qu'elle est en danger.

Ma sœur me demanda la raison de ma venue et je la lui expliquai. Elle hocha la tête en murmurant qu'elle comprenait. Elle me proposa alors de m'aider en ajoutant dans le même souffle qu'elle me devait au moins cela. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion. Maintenant, après réflexion je me dis qu'elle parlait certainement de l'incident avec Goran, quoique dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire qu'il y avait surement beaucoup plus que cela. Je maudis les vampires de m'avoir ôté mes souvenirs, ils me seraient bien utiles lorsque je suis avec Helén. Elle me proposa donc de dormir dans sa chambre en m'indiquant qu'elle irait chercher Viktor un peu plus tard, ainsi personne n'aurait de soupçons. Je la remerciai aussi chaleureusement qu'il m'est possible de le faire et elle m'invita à s'allonger avec elle, en me tendant une chemise de nuit. Je restai en arrêt, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit. Et surtout, je n'étais pas particulièrement rassurée, n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans la chambre de ma demi-sœur ou même sentir ma présence. Je lui fis part de mes craintes et elle sourit, m'expliquant que sa nature de semi-immortelle cacherait très bien mon humanité. Elle rit presque en m'expliquant que nous avons presque la même odeur pour les vampires circulant dans les couloirs. Elle ajouta avec malice qu'à cette heure ils étaient certainement très occupés à jouer aux cartes ou à parler sur le dos de leurs supérieurs et qu'ainsi, personne ne contrôlait les couloirs.

Je me détendis et acceptai de me coucher mais déclinai l'offre de la chemise de nuit, je tenais à pouvoir m'enfuir le plus vite possible en cas de besoin. Helén s'allongea en face de moi et je pus remarquer qu'elle était heureuse que je sois là avec elle. Un flot de souvenirs heureux devait certainement lui revenir en mémoire à cet instant et je me mis à penser qu'elle a bien de la chance d'avoir toute sa tête. Comprenant mon léger malaise face à la situation elle me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Ce geste me rappela quelque chose sur le moment et je me détendis. Elle se rapprocha et colla alors son front contre le mien, sachant très bien ce qui risquait de se passer et des ennuis qu'elle aurait si on savait qu'elle voulait me transmettre certaines pensés. Je voulus m'écarter pour la protéger mais elle insista et je cédai à la tentation, fermant les yeux et ouvrant mon esprit.

oOo

_Une fillette brune courrait dans pré, le ciel était clair, la lune était pleine. La petite fille riait, elle avait l'air d'être heureuse, elle devait avoir à peine sept ans. Helén rejoignit l'enfant en courant, l'appelant, un peu essoufflée._

__ Attends moi Ilona !_

Cette fillette c'était moi, enfin plutôt, c'était l'enfant que j'étais lorsque je savais encore que j'avais une sœur qui m'aimait plus que tout.

_Les deux fillettes se rejoignirent. J'attrapai la main de ma sœur pour l'entraîner à ma suite, j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Quelque chose qui lui plairait très certainement car j'avais un sourire malicieux étendu sur mes lèvres. _Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour souri de cette façon_._

_Nous nous engageâmes dans les bois, Helén se retourna pour crier à quelqu'un, un adulte certainement de nous rejoindre. Je croisais avec étonnement les yeux de Viktor. _Il nous surveillait, apparemment, et le voir dans ce rôle avait quelque chose de surprenant_. Viktor se joignit à nous, il ne disait rien mais il avait l'air amusé par notre vivacité. Nous courûmes un moment, main dans la main, jusqu'à une rivière. J'attirai ma sœur vers un petit renflement de la berge, à l'abri de l'eau et hors de portée de crues. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant ce qui ressemblait à une tanière. Helén me regardait me concentrer, je devais appeler les occupants de la tanière, certainement des loups à en juger par l'odeur qui venait me chatouiller les narines. _Mes souvenirs de ce moment revenaient au fur et à mesure et la scène devenait de plus en plus claire. _Viktor se tenait en retrait pour ne pas nous déranger tout en gardant un œil sur nous. Une louve finit par sortir de la tanière et vint me lécher les doigts. Je portais une besace et en sortis des morceaux de viande fumée, chapardée à la cuisine avant de partir rejoindre Helén dehors. La louve s'agita, elle avait faim. J'expliquai d'une voix claire que sa meute l'avait abandonnée ici, blessée. Je m'étais occupée de la soigner. Elle était plutôt jeune, peut-être deux ans au maximum, il est parfois compliqué de donner un âge aux animaux. Et une de ses pattes était terriblement mutilée. Malgré mes soins on devinait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remarcher correctement, d'où l'abandon des siens. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour la louve, bien que j'ignore encore ce qu'elle est devenue, je sais ce que c'est d'être rejetée parce que l'on est différent, les enfants qui me lançaient des pierres me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment du souvenir je me suis endormie. Toujours est-il qu'en me réveillant je croisai le visage d'Helén, endormi, calme, serein. Elle serrait toujours ma main dans la sienne. Je l'embrassai sur la joue en la remerciant de m'avoir aidée à m'endormir en me faisant revivre un souvenir de notre enfance. Au moment où j'allais me rendormir je me sentis une présence dans la pièce. Je me retournais précipitamment, effrayée et découvris une jeune femme blonde. Elle me fixait avec insistance et curiosité. Me rappelant les souvenirs de Viktor, je l'identifiais comme étant Lívia, la mère d'Helén, le grand amour de mon défunt père. Son regard était bienveillant, bien qu'il témoignait d'une certaine surprise. Je voulus justifier ma présence et lui expliquer qui j'étais mais elle m'arrêta.

_ Je sais qui tu es Ilona. En revanche je me demande pourquoi tu as pris le risque de venir ici en ces temps troublés.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. Répondis-je en me dégageant de l'étreinte d'Helén, toujours endormie. Je venais chercher conseil et…

_ Conseil ? S'étonna-t-elle et la surprise se lisait réellement sur son visage.

Confuse, je bredouillai de vagues explications. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'en comprit pas un traître mot. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle réfléchissait. Elle adressa à Helén un regard aimant et passa avec douceur une main dans les cheveux de ma sœur qui bougea en peu et s'agrippa de nouveau à moi.

_ Tu lui manques tu sais. Dit doucement Lívia. Mais je préférerais que tu partes d'ici Ilona, tu n'es pas en sécurité dans cet endroit. Je me doute que tu viens voir Viktor à cause du petit garçon mais tu ne peux rien faire, mon enfant. M'indiqua-t-elle.

Je frissonnai lorsqu'elle prononça le « mon enfant », on ne m'a pas souvent appelée de cette façon. Dans sa bouche cela sonnait plutôt bien, c'était même presque agréable. Je me souvins du souvenir dans lequel je suis dans ses bras, aurait-elle joué un rôle de mère à mon égard ? Elle avait l'air de plutôt bien me connaître et son visage, doux, n'exprimait aucune trace d'animosité. En revanche je n'aimais pas la fin de ses paroles. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour Zán, je le souhaite toujours. Elle sembla le comprendre et me dis d'une voix grave que ma vie avait une bien plus grande importance que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, personne n'est irremplaçable, si je meure, quelqu'un prendra ma place, la vie est ainsi.

J'insistai tout de même pour voir Viktor et elle soupira. Elle murmura que j'étais aussi bornée que mon père, semblant ailleurs pendant quelques instant, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, m'indiquant qu'elle partait chercher l'aîné, me prévenant que cela prendrait certainement du temps car il avait des nuits plutôt chargées. Elle m'ordonna gentiment de ne pas sortir de la chambre d'Helén, sous aucun prétexte. De toute manière je ne comptais pas me promener, je dois bien avouer que j'avais plutôt peur de croiser Markus à cause de la colère noire dans laquelle je l'avais vu lors des négociations.

Helén se réveilla lorsque sa mère claqua légèrement la porte en sortant. Elle parut contente de voir que j'étais toujours à ses côtés et me fit la bise. Je fus prise d'un mouvement de recul, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de pratique. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et attendit que je me détende avant de parler pour m'indiquer ce que nous allions faire durant la nuit. Elle m'indiqua que je pouvais utiliser sa salle de bain si je souhaitais me laver. A ces mots je me sentis un peu honteuse, il est vrai qu'en ce moment l'apparence et l'hygiène ne sont pas vraiment mes préoccupations. Il arrive bien entendu que je me lave mais c'est pour finir couverte de boue quelques heures plus tard, alors ce jour là, j'étais dans un piteux état.

J'acceptais l'invitation et me dirigeai vers la petite pièce, qui n'était pas si petite que cela. Le sol était immaculé et ce qui ressemblait à une baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce remplie de serviettes et d'accessoires de toilette dont je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors l'existence. Helén n'est pas une jeune fille coquette, elle porte certes des robes à une fréquence beaucoup plus élevée que moi, mais elle ne prête pas une très grande importance à l'apparence physique. Je devinai que certains objets ne devaient pas servir très souvent. Toute à ma contemplation je ne réagis pas lorsque ma sœur me mit des affaires propres dans les bras. Elle me fit sortir de mes songes en m'indiquant que l'eau était sans doute encore chaude, les domestiques la changeant régulièrement. Je n'osais pas imaginer combien de temps il fallait pour remplir une baignoire à l'aide de seaux d'eau. Elle ajouta avec un petit rire que de toute façon cela ne me prendrait pas longtemps pour l'amener à une température à ma convenance. Elle referma la porte en m'indiquant que je pouvais prendre mon temps.

Je n'avais pas pris de bain chaud depuis la mort de mon père. Aussi j'hésitai presque à rentrer dans l'eau de peur de la souiller avec toute la crasse accumulée dans mes cheveux et sur mon corps. J'avais passé la journée de la veille à travailler aux champs pour me changer les idées et pour aider Hilda qui n'était pas vraiment en grande forme après avoir appris le sort de son petit frère, je n'étais donc pas d'une propreté exemplaire. Je me décidai finalement à me déshabiller et à me glisser dans l'eau, elle était encore délicieusement chaude et je décidai de me détendre un peu, après tout je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Je fermai donc les yeux, m'endormant.

Ce fut Helén qui me secoua au bout de deux heures, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir sortir de la salle de bain. Elle parut soulagée en constatant que je m'étais juste assoupie et m'aida à sortir de la baignoire en dépit de mes protestations, je pouvais très bien le faire toute seule. Elle insista et m'enroula dans une grande serviette que devinais avoir été posée contre une cheminée car le tissu était agréablement tiède. Elle me laissa me sécher en enfiler les affaires qu'elle m'avait atteint. Son pantalon était beaucoup trop grand et il fallut mettre une ceinture afin qu'il ne me tombe pas aux chevilles au premier pas. La tunique était également un peu trop large et je remarquai qu'Helén grimaçait un peu en m'observant. Je devinai aisément pourquoi : j'étais maigre et j'avais plus l'apparence d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années que d'une adolescente de presque quatorze ans. Mon corps était celui d'une enfant alors que celui de ma sœur commençait déjà à devenir plus féminin. Un instant je me sentis très mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais fait très attention à mon apparence et Viktor ne m'avait jamais fait de remarque lors de nos étreintes, cela ne devait certainement pas le gêner. Cependant je me mis à penser qu'il y avait tout de même mieux que ma personne.

Helén capta mon trouble et me murmura que c'était certainement le fait que je ne mangeais pas toujours à ma faim qui entraînait ce retard de croissance. Il est vrai qu'elle me dépasse de quelques bons centimètres, je suis plutôt petite. Elle ajoute avec une certaine maturité et une connaissance indéniable de la chose que mon corps changera certainement lorsque je serai pubère. Je l'observai avec étonnement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle fut prête à rire avant de se ressaisir. Elle peigna rapidement mes cheveux et me fit assoir sur son lit pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle entendait par là. Je rougis, j'aurais préféré avoir ce genre de conversation avec une femme adulte et non avec ma sœur qui me rappelle à quel point j'ai manqué de modèle féminin durant mon enfance. Ma mère me battait ou faisait comme si je n'existais pas et ce n'est certainement pas Hilda qui aurait l'idée de m'informer de ce qui se passe lorsque l'on devient adulte.

Elle me rassura, au vu de mon âge, je ne tarderai certainement pas à grandir un peu. Il est vrai qu'Olek avait grandi d'un seul coup vers ses quatorze-quinze ans, avant il était un petit garçon chétif.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Helén. Ma sœur est jolie, ses cheveux forment des boucles souples et ne s'emmêlent pas tout le temps, formant une touffe informe sur sa tête. Elle peut porter une robe sans avoir l'air ridicule et les hommes commencent déjà à la regarder. Et elle a les yeux bleu de mon père. Ces mêmes yeux qu'avait également mon frère. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai hérité des pupilles couleur feuilles d'automne de ma mère. J'ai les yeux marron, je n'ai pas le regard perçant et saisissant d'Helén. Helén ressemble à l'idée que l'on peut se faire d'une jeune fille, moi je passe facilement pour un jeune garçon si je cache mes cheveux et que mon interlocuteur ne prête attention ni à ma voix ni à mes traits fins.

En éclatant de rire devant ma mine déconfite, Helén proposa de changer de sujet. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, allant jusqu'à évoquer Olek. Ma sœur était folle amoureuse et cela se voyait sur son visage qu'elle était plutôt heureuse. Elle me parla finalement beaucoup de mon cousin, elle le trouvait plutôt réservé. J'eus du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'avec moi il était un véritable moulin à parole et que riions beaucoup tous les deux. Mais il est vrai qu'il avait gagné en sérieux en tombant amoureux de ma sœur et le fait d'avoir Viktor comme potentiel futur membre de la famille n'éloignait pas vraiment l'anxiété. Ma sœur me demanda justement ce qu'il en était nous concernant. Apparemment il était quelque peu changé depuis son petit séjour dans ma demeure et il n'avait échappé à personne que l'aîné était de bonne humeur après les négociations, ce qui devait singulièrement trancher avec son attitude habituelle et avec la morosité de Markus qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se faire tourner en ridicule par des humains.

Je finis par avouer à Helén que l'aîné ne me laissait pas indifférente et que je trouvais ça compagnie très appréciable. Elle se moqua de moi devant tant de retenue mais me fit bien comprendre, cependant, qu'elle voyait très bien où je voulais en venir et qu'après tout j'avais parfaitement le droit d'être heureuse durant quelques heures de ma vie, même si la raison de mon bonheur était un homme qui pourrait être plusieurs fois mon grand-père.

C'est cet instant que le vampire concerné, choisit pour entrer dans la chambre d'Helén. Je ne l'avais pas entendu frapper mais je me doutais qu'il l'avait fait car Helén avait murmuré un bref « oui » avant qu'il n'entre. Comme je m'y attendais ma présence ne le réjouissait pas outre mesure. Il avait le visage pincé. Il demanda à Helén de le laisser seul avec moi et je sus immédiatement, à son ton, que ce n'était certainement pas pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il s'assit près de moi en indiquant qu'il écoutait ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Je ne sus par quoi commencer, à cet instant précis toute volonté m'avait abandonnée et j'avais juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras pour ne jamais les quitter. Malheureusement cela ne semblait pas faire partie de son programme car il commença à s'énerver en voyant que je ne parlais pas. J'étais exténuée et ce malgré la fin de la journée passée à dormir dans le lit de ma sœur. Je finis par lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et il sembla s'adoucir un peu. Me reprochant tout de même vertement d'avoir été suffisamment inconsciente, entêtée et stupide pour venir le trouver ici. Je ne dis rien, je n'avais pas la force de me disputer avec lui et en plus il avait parfaitement raison, je n'aurais jamais du venir.

En réfléchissant bien je ne prenais pas tant de risques que cela. Le roi de Hongrie a répondu à ma missive et Olek et moi avons localisé et contacté chacun des « trente ». Chaque enfant de seigneur déchut a été retrouvé et mis en lieu sur dans un des campements de rebelles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que d'autres fiefs s'embrasent suite à mes actions, mais tout le pays semble peu à peu se joindre au mouvement. J'ai reçu plusieurs missives des plus âgés de ces enfants. Je ne peux pas les rencontrer mais je sais que la révolution est en marche. Ceux qui ont voulu prendre le pouvoir se retrouveront bientôt avec tout le peuple contre eux, ils ne tiendront pas. Et ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de moi, je ne suis plus essentielle. J'ai juste été l'étincelle qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Seulement la situation est compliquée car les vampires semblent partagés. Le régime strict et cruel que nous imposent les nouveaux nobles est tout à leur avantage et même si les plus hautes sphères du pays sont sous les ordres du conseil, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a des traitres parmi eux. Et que ces personnes sont responsables de la mort de ma famille et de celles des autres enfants. Olek sait quoi faire si je viens à disparaître, les émissaires royaux ne devraient plus tarder à parvenir jusqu'à nous. Ils sont déjà intervenus dans le nord du pays, j'en ai eu la confirmation récemment. Je peux partir la conscience tranquille.

Viktor finit par se calmer en sentant le désarroi dans ma voix. Et me murmura qu'il ne pouvait rien faire car c'est le conseil qui en entendant le nom de Goran circuler un bon nombre de fois, avait demandé à ce que Zán soit amené ici, pour servir d'appât comme je le pensais. Viktor m'indiqua qu'il ne ferait jamais tuer un enfant mais je compris que d'autres vampires n'hésiteraient certainement pas s'ils voyaient en cet acte, une opportunité de nous affaiblir. Je frissonnai, Viktor passa un bras autour de mes épaules sans rien dire. Il attendait juste que je me calme car quelques larmes m'avaient échappées. Il me murmura qu'il fallait que je rentre « chez moi » et que j'essaye de ne pas me mêler de l'affaire. Il ne fallait pas que je réponde aux provocations du conseil. Malheureusement j'en avais décidé autrement et lui en fis part.

Je pensais qu'il se mettrait en colère mais il n'en fit rien, me prenant la main et me murmurant que je n'avais pas à me sacrifier pour tout le monde et qu'il fallait aussi parfois que je pense un peu à moi. Je lui fis remarquer qu'il pourrait appliquer ses principes à sa propre personne au lieu de me faire la leçon. Il soupira et m'indiqua par la suite que le conseil ne céderait jamais à un échange et ce même si j'étais une prisonnière intéressante.

_ Ilona, s'ils mettent la main sur toi je ne pourrais garantir ta sécurité. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais réellement. Tu es trop jeune pour te sacrifier de cette façon, tu mérites de vivre un peu avant de te retrouver prisonnière de ces murs. J'ai dit à ton père que je ferais de toi un vampire mais je pense qu'il aurait d'abord voulu que tu vives normalement avant ce jour.

Je me figeai. J'ignorai que mon père ait pu faire une telle demande à Viktor. Je rétorquai que je m'en fichais, que la mort ne me faisait pas peur et que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour que le frère de Goran puisse vivre. Il se mit en colère, me reprochant de penser que ma vie n'importait à personne. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas hausser le ton, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende me parler. Je ne savais que faire alors je me tus, attendant. Je voyais bien que mon inertie l'agaçait mais mon esprit était vide, savoir que Zán se ferait probablement tuer m'avait presque anéantie.

Viktor se calma petit à petit et me prit finalement sur ses genoux, je rougis et je compris que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que je daigne lever les yeux vers lui. Il m'indiqua que je ne devais surtout pas réagir et faire ce que j'avais prévu. Il me fit comprendre que je devais absolument contrôler Goran et l'empêcher de ne faire quelque chose que nous pourrions, tous, très amèrement, regretter. Je hochai la tête, j'allais lui obéir, c'était certainement la meilleure des choses à faire, sauf si Goran en décidait autrement, je changerai certainement de tactique.

_ Si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner pour le petit garçon, je t'avertirai. Dit-il à mon oreille avant de révéler l'endroit où mon petit frère d'adoption est séquestré.

Cela se trouve en plein milieu du château, et il est impossible d'y accéder sans croiser personne. Je me doutais bien que Viktor ne m'indiquait pas l'endroit pour me narguer, il voulait me faire passer un message, j'aurais très certainement une occasion prochaine de tenter quelque chose sans compromettre la sécurité d'une tierce personne. Il ne m'en dit cependant pas plus et m'indiqua qu'il allait me raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie la plus sure. Je le remerciai et il me mit debout en se levant lui-même. Je dis au revoir à ma sœur que nous croisâmes à la bibliothèque et suivis Viktor dans le souterrain. Nous n'avions croisé personne sur notre route et je me doutais bien que l'aîné avait fait en sorte que tout le monde soit dehors au moment de notre passage. Devant la porte il se figea et après une légère hésitation me serra contre lui en me murmurant d'être très prudente. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa partir.

oOo

Je compris ce matin ce à quoi Viktor faisait allusion, lorsque je vis l'annonce d'un tournoi d'armes dans le château de Markus lui-même, placardée sur un des panneaux de la place publique. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de recruter pour leur armée mais également de tenter les rebelles que nous sommes de prouver qu'ils ont une certaine valeur. Malheureusement je ne fus pas la seule à la voir et Goran m'annonça rapidement qu'il comptait s'y rendre pour aller chercher son frère. J'essayai en vint de le convaincre de ne pas y aller, il m'ignora.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut impérativement que j'empêche Goran d'agir de façon inconsidérée. Je comptais m'y rendre en cachette et profiter de l'inattention des vampires pour aller chercher Zán et repartir sans attirer l'attention mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, ce plan est compromis. Je vais devoir participer au tournoi tout en surveillant mon frère adoptif. Les vampires nous ont tendu un piège habile et mortel, piège vers lequel je me rends, de mon plein gré.

OoooooO


	18. Journal d'Ilona 10: Le tournoi

**Journal d'Ilona 10 : Le tournoi**

OoooooO

_6 Juillet 1207,_

Je ne pensais pas que ce tournoi me viderait autant de toute mon énergie. Cela fait à peine quelques heures que je suis avec Olek et Goran à l'intérieur du château des vampires et je suis déjà exténuée par ce qu'ils nous demandent de faire. Le fait de très peu dormir ces temps-ci a également certainement un impact sur mon état, mais je me dois de rester alerte, pour le bien de tous.

oOo

Le soleil avait plongé sous l'horizon lorsque nous atteignîmes le château de Markus. Malgré l'absence de l'astre du jour, il faisait une chaleur suffoquant, accentuée par le sentiment de révolte qui bouillonnait dans les yeux de Goran. J'essayais à plusieurs reprises, de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Moi-même, je ne me sentais pas au meilleur de ma forme. J'étais nauséeuse, aussi bien de savoir Zán aux mains des vampires que de me rendre chez eux totalement vulnérable et sans véritable plan d'action. Et je commençais sérieusement à douter du fait que Goran attendrait bien sagement que j'aille chercher son frère, pour ensuite repartir tranquillement. Viktor, sans le vouloir, m'avait mis dans une situation très délicate, j'en savais trop, beaucoup trop, et cela risquait d'amener certaines questions déplaisantes.

Lorsque nous passâmes la grande porte et que celle-ci fut relevée après le passage des derniers concurrents, je me sentis totalement prise au piège et mon malaise s'accentua. Je pourrais certainement fuir, seule, en cas de problème, mais avec Olek et Goran près de moi, cela m'était impossible. Ils n'avaient ni mon agilité, ni ma rapidité, ni mes sens surdéveloppés d'être chimérique. Olek me prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne pour me réconforter un peu. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je tremblais comme une feuille à l'aube de l'hiver. Je me laissai faire, j'avais bien besoin de son amour fraternel à cet instant.

Nous étions une petite trentaine, ce qui me paraissait tout de même assez énorme au vu de la réputation du château. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui s'y risquaient. Je reconnus cependant beaucoup de fils de nobles familles et cela ne me surprit pas. Quelques-uns m'étaient même connus, pour les avoir croisés lors des banquets qu'organisait mon père lorsqu'il était encore un seigneur, et, vivant. Je renfonçai sur ma tête, le foulard qui emprisonnait mes cheveux et me repliai instinctivement de peur qu'ils ne me reconnaissent. J'avais à présent quelques regrets vis-à-vis de mon discours en place publique. Finalement, l'anonymat avait de sérieux avantages et je me doutais fort bien que ces fils de notables avaient reçu l'ordre de me rayer de la surface du globe s'ils me croisaient. Après tout, tous les fils de seigneurs ne faisant pas partie des trente sauvés, étaient mes ennemis.

Les vampires nous accueillirent froidement (comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?) et prirent nos noms. Mon cœur s'accéléra, on pouvait déceler sans peine que j'étais une femme et malgré la présence de quelques représentantes de ce sexe parmi les gardes vampires, mon gabarit faisait plus rire qu'il n'imposait le respect. Olek et Goran passèrent sans trop de problème, mais lorsque vint mon tour, le garde chargé de nous inscrire sur une sorte de registre s'esclaffa. Je me sentis profondément vexée et un peu paniquée, mais ne dis rien sur l'instant, foudroyée de peur. Je finis par déglutir avant de tenter la moindre réponse convenable.

_ Le fait que je sois une femme vous pose-t-il un problème ?

Le garde me scanna avec amusement, avisant ma petite taille et mon corps frêle de jeune fille. Il semblait se demander si ce n'était pas juste une vague plaisanterie. De mon côté, je tentais de paraître assurée, allant presque jusqu'à bomber le torse. Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement ridicule. Le vampire finit par soupirer avant de me fixer de ses yeux bleu électrique, au vu de ses canines proéminentes, il tentait de me faire peur. Le pauvre, s'il savait que je côtoyais périodiquement un aîné mille fois plus dangereux et puissant que lui.

_ Disons que je doute que tu puisses soulever une de nos épées ou même l'un de nos poignards ! Ricana-t-il avant de partir dans un grand rire.

Ses compagnons le suivirent bien assez vite et je me retrouvais moquée de toute part. Olek se rapprocha de moi pour m'écarter, de peur que je ne fasse quelque acte inconsidéré. Mais je le repoussai, j'avais autant ma place ici que n'importe qui, et je comptais bien le prouver ! De plus, si j'assurais le spectacle, Olek n'aurait aucune difficulté à aller chercher Zán à l'endroit que Viktor m'avait indiqué. C'était en plein cœur du château, et au vu de ce fait, une bonne diversion ne serait pas de trop.

Calmement, mais avec une rapidité qui déconcerta le vampire qui riait de moi, je m'emparai de la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture et d'un geste expert et murement acquis, j'envoyai le projectile droit sur une corde à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de là, la tranchant nette. Le sac de sable qu'elle maintenait en équilibre déversa son contenu sur le sol, aux pieds de ceux qui quelques secondes auparavant, se moquaient. Ils ne riaient plus. A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la cour du château. J'étais étonnée, car après tout, j'avais juste tranché une malheureuse corde. Je vis Olek complètement blême fixer un point à quelques mètres de moi. Je pivotai sur moi-même et tombai nez à nez avec Markus, figé. Et je compris.

Au vu de mon angle de tir, la dague n'avait dû passer qu'à quelques centimètres, si ce n'était quelques millimètres de l'aîné. Sa surprise et le silence étaient donc bien légitimes. Je déglutis et croisai le regard de Markus, plus intéressé qu'apeuré. Voilà exactement le genre de choses que Viktor m'avait formellement interdit de faire. J'avais à présent toute l'attention sur moi et ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. En tout cas, aussi vite. L'aîné semblait perplexe, mais je lus dans son regard qu'il ne me laisserait certainement pas filer. D'une part pour mon talent indéniable à envoyer des projectiles tranchants sur des cibles précises, et d'autre part pour tout le mystère qui émanait de moi. Je pouvais tirer bien plus loin que cela et avec encore plus de précision, cependant, j'avais jugé bon de garder des objectifs relativement humains afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

Amélia et Viktor, qui avaient vu toute la scène, le rejoignirent assez vite et je sentis le regard remplit de reproche de ce dernier, tomber sur moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil prévenant, nous réglerions nos différends plus tard, cela n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. La femme vampire, quant à elle, me toisa avec autant de curiosité que d'appréciation. Quelque chose me disait que le fait que je sois membre du sexe féminin et visiblement assez douée avec ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une dague, n'y était pas étranger. Elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

_ Je pense que la participation de cette jeune personne est tout aussi légitime que celle des autres. Déclara-t-elle.

Je sentis une vague de soulagement, visiblement ma petite démonstration avait suffi à me procurer le peu de respect dont j'avais besoin pour mener ma mission à bien. Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'emballe trop vite, j'étais au milieu du territoire des vampires, au moment même où ils comprendraient ce que je suis venue faire, ils ne montreraient aucune pitié et je n'aurais plus qu'à formuler des vœux pour mes obsèques.

_ Merci Dame. Murmurai-je tout de même.

Mon père se serait retourné dans sa tombe si j'avais manqué de politesse à une personne de rang plus élevé que moi, et de plus, j'avais beaucoup de mal à en vouloir à Amélia pour ce que j'avais pu subir par le passé. Elle était une mère, ses enfants et leur sécurité passaient bien avant tout le reste, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit une aînée. Elle ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais j'avais la quasi-certitude que ses enfants influençaient toujours ses décisions, ne serait-ce que de façon inconsciente.

Un garde m'envoya une bourrade, m'ordonnant de lui donner un nom et de cesser de fanfaronner. Je grommelai le premier prénom banal me tombant sous la main et m'éloignai. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je reste plus longtemps, des soupçons pourraient très facilement naître chez Markus. Car après tout, Viktor et lui étaient les deux vampires à m'avoir le plus fréquentée ces dernières années. Je me dirigeai donc vers Goran et Olek, encore un peu chancelante et inconsciente de ma chance. Mon cousin passa sa main autour de mes épaules et, prise dans cette étreinte protectrice, je me calmai instantanément. Goran, lui, maugréait dans son coin. Je me détachai d'Olek et posai doucement une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment, manquant de me faire tomber. Je restai de marbre afin de ne pas l'affoler plus qu'il ne l'était.

_ Nous allons faire sortir Zán. Je te le promets. Lui dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il acquiesça et accepta l'étreinte que je lui offrais. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je me contentai de le bercer doucement, passant mes bras dans son dos. Il finit par reprendre de l'assurance et s'éloigna de moi, me murmurant des remerciements. Je lui souris, peu habituée à recevoir ce genre de paroles de sa part. A côté de nous, je pouvais entendre des ricanements. Je lui conseillai de les ignorer. Goran hocha la tête puis s'éloigna, l'air insondable, me laissant en compagnie d'Olek.

_ Je vais garder un œil sur lui. M'indiqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, il valait mieux. Qui savait ce qu'il préparait dans notre dos ? Car une chose était certaine, pour lui, c'était une mission en solo, Olek et moi n'étions que des participants comme les autres et il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui en cas de problème. Soupirant, je m'assis sur une caisse de bois qui gisait le long d'un des bâtiments de la cour du château. Olek s'installa à mes côtés et nous restâmes sans parler pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un vampire prenne la parole, nous indiquant d'approcher. Olek se leva d'un bond et m'attrapa la main afin de me mettre debout. Je me laissai faire, paraître faible pouvait tromper l'adversaire, et si escrime il y avait au programme, mieux valait que je me montre maligne. J'aurai beaucoup de difficultés à m'en sortir face à des hommes de deux fois mon poids et surentraînés.

Mes appréhensions se révélèrent bien assez vite fondées lorsque je constatai qu'une trentaine d'épées étaient disposées sur une table en bois, disposée contre un mur. Les aînés nous observaient depuis le haut des escaliers menant à la grande porte en bois barrant l'intérieur du château de l'extérieur. Continuant mon analyse tout en avançant, je constatai qu'une fenêtre était ouverte. Je plissai légèrement des yeux, bien que je n'en aie nul besoin et remarquai qu'Helén observait toute la scène depuis sa chambre. Je perçus le sourire qu'elle me lançait et lui répondis aussi discrètement que possible, sachant qu'elle aurait pu, à cette distance, distinguer à la perfection le moindre mouvement de mes cils. Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée, car Olek affichait un sourire béat et ses joues avaient pris une délicieuse couleur pivoine. Je lui donnai un coup de coude, plus amusée qu'agacée par son comportement compromettant. Je lui glissai à l'oreille qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par des futilités et il prit un air outré à cause de façon dont j'avais qualifié ma demi-sœur. Un garde se racla la gorge et nous demanda s'il dérangeait. Je déglutis et pris une arme au hasard sur la table.

Olek arrêta mon geste, me faisant lâcher ma prise. Il avait l'air contrarié et je compris aisément pourquoi. La lame que j'avais choisie sans même lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil était particulièrement trop lourde pour moi et la forme de la garde ne convenait absolument pas à des mains aussi fines que les miennes. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et lui laissai, pour me faire pardonner, le choix de mon arme. Mon cousin ne se fit pas prier et soupesa une à une toutes les épées, au grand dam des autres participants du tournoi et au grand amusement de Markus qui trouvait le fait de voir toute l'assemblée assister à une leçon donnée par un homme si jeune, particulièrement divertissant. Viktor, lui, avait visiblement envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, je partageais son opinion. Nous avions totalement oublié la discrétion au plus profond de la forêt en passant la porte et j'avais l'étrange impression que les vampires ne nous laisseraient pas partir quel que soit notre camp, rebelles ou non.

Des grognements mécontents finirent par se faire entendre, l'enseignement dispensé approchait, certes, presque la perfection absolue, mais cependant, cela prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps. J'indiquai donc à Olek, non sans humour, qu'il serait bien qu'il se décide avant le lever du soleil. Les vampires frémirent, je m'en délectai sans vergogne. Au point où j'en étais, toute allusion douteuse à certaines connaissances compromettantes concernant nos hôtes, était bonne à faire. Si je demeurais seule à attirer l'attention, Goran ou Olek pourrait, sans difficulté, aller chercher Zán et repartir sans encombre.

Bientôt, nous fûmes tous alignés contre un des murs de la cour, épées en main, prêts à nous mesurer les uns aux autres. Bien malgré moi, je tremblais, un coup d'œil sur mes adversaires avait suffit à me faire comprendre que je ne resterai pas bien longtemps en lice pour l'épreuve d'escrime. Non pas que cela me déplaisait fortement, au contraire, j'avais toujours préféré les armes de jet au grand damne d'Aurél qui avait à maintes reprises tenté de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que se mesurer à des épéistes hors pair pour s'amuser. Mais le problème résidait dans le fait que je doutais fortement qu'ils me ménageraient, j'allais devoir surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes afin de ne pas finir blessée. Au vu de la stature de certains, ils pourraient très bien me briser quelques côtes juste en me donnant un coup de poing. Olek m'attrapa la main, lui était détendu, et pour cause, j'avais rarement vu des hommes de son âge avec un tel niveau d'escrime. Son père était forgeron et armurier, il était presque né avec une épée entre les mains.

Je sentis le regard de Viktor se poser sur moi et ressentis un profond malaise, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Je pouvais le comprendre, s'il venait à l'un de ses compatriotes aux dents longues de lire mes souvenirs, des choses très compromettantes pour l'aîné risquaient d'être dévoilées. Et je me doutais qu'avoir une relation amoureuse avec la responsable de la révolte que son peuple avait sur les bras, n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui étaient particulièrement bien vues. Je baissai instinctivement les yeux, consciente qu'il valait mieux pour ma survie que je montre un tant soit peu de docilité face à la figure de respect qu'était censé être un aîné des vampires.

oOo

Contre toute attente je réussis à mener à terme quatre joutes sans finir déchiquetée par la lame d'un de mes adversaires. Je déclarai cependant forfait après un combat particulièrement éprouvant contre un jeune homme de dix ans mon aîné, qui n'avait pas trouvé dérangeant de me donner un coup de botte dans le ventre lorsqu'il s'était trouvé suffisamment près de moi. C'était en ravalant ma salive teintée de sang que j'avais fini par m'asseoir dans un coin afin de reprendre mes esprits. Le coup m'avait coupé le souffle, mais j'avais tout de même réussi à désarmer mon adversaire, ce qui en soit, était plutôt satisfaisant. Je m'étais mordue la langue et le goût métallique qui s'était répandu dans ma bouche me donnait la nausée. Tout au long de mes joutes j'avais senti le regard d'Amélia dans mon dos elle m'étudiait. J'ignorai ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de ce qu'elle voyait, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : je l'intriguais, d'une part car j'étais une jeune femme et d'autre par parce que j'étais douée. Il y avait peu de femmes dans leurs rangs, peut-être l'aînée manquait-elle juste de compagnie ?

Olek s'en sortait, quant à lui, très honorablement. Il se bat encore actuellement, rivalisant d'adresse face à ses adversaires qui grincent des dents. Goran s'est quant à lui, fait battre après son troisième combat, depuis, il se tient droit dans un coin de la cour, à ruminer certainement de sombres pensées. Il me fait peur, il est le seul de mes compagnons que je ne peux pas cerner totalement, il est le seul à vraiment représenter un danger dans la situation actuelle. Qui sait ce dont il serait capable ?

oOo

Olek perdit finalement le combat final, mais avec une certaine dignité que je lui connaissais déjà depuis des années. De loin, j'avais vu les yeux curieux de ma sœur se poser sur lui et je n'avais pu retenir un soupir. Helén et moi sommes bien différentes sur certains points, mais j'envie, en quelque sorte, sa relative insouciance. Elle n'a pas à toujours être sur ses gardes comme moi, ni même à songer d'abord à mettre à l'abri ses proches avant de subvenir à ses propres besoins. Ceci est la principale différence entre nous, elle est protégée et peut se permettre d'avoir seulement une quinzaine d'années, moi je ne le peux pas.

Mon cousin se laissa tomber à côté de moi et passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules, il sait toujours détecter lorsque j'ai besoin de réconfort, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je me lovai contre lui profitant d'un peu du peu de répit qui nous était accordé, car bien assez vite je vis les gardes vampires aligner toute une panoplie d'arcs de toutes les tailles sur les grands établis qui avaient soutenus les heures précédentes, les lourdes épées. J'esquissai un sourire, voici le genre d'épreuve qui me plaisait davantage.

oOo

_15 Juillet 1207,_

Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. A vrai dire, des événements dramatiques se sont succédés depuis la dernière fois que j'ai couché mes pensées dans ce journal. Des décisions ont été prises, des décisions pouvant potentiellement changer le cours du temps et l'avenir pour peu qu'un avenir soit réellement possible.

Les temps ont changé, le monde a changé, j'ai changé et rien ni personne ne pourra défaire ce qui a été fait, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Le pays se déchire aussi vite que mes convictions ne s'ébranlent. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver là en entrant dans le château de Markus une semaine auparavant. J'étais certaine de ne jamais en sortir, cependant j'étais loin de me douter que je devrais faire face à un plus grand ennemi encore que tout le conseil vampirique et les hommes de Goran réunis.

J'ignore si le jour viendra demain, j'ignore combien d'innocentes victimes joncheront le sol lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux. Mes seules certitudes se résument au fait que, pour le moment, je suis en vie, et que la dernière touche d'humanité qui résidait en moi est morte à l'aube de ma quinzième année.

oOo

Ce n'est qu'après avoir planté ma dixième flèche au milieu de la cible à quelques mètres de moi que je me rendis compte que Goran avait disparu. Je m'efforçai de rester calme face à cette découverte, après tout, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, des gardes vampires ne tarderaient certainement pas à le retrouver et à le ramener avec les autres humains. J'encochais une énième flèche et préparai avec attention mon prochain tir, appréciant la qualité de l'arc que je tenais entre mes mains. Je l'avais repéré au premier coup d'œil, plus petit que les autres armes étalées sur les grands établis, il était exactement de la bonne taille, le bander ne me demandait aucun effort, il était juste parfait, à croire qu'il eut été fabriqué spécifiquement pour moi. Je visai et le silence se fit autour de moi, j'étais la plus douée, c'était une certitude. J'avais ignoré Viktor lorsqu'il m'avait témoigné son admiration devant mes qualités en tir, pensant qu'il ne faisait que me flatter. Cependant, l'absence de bruit me faisait amplement comprendre que l'aîné ne m'avait pas uniquement complimentée pour me faire plaisir. Je respirai, prenant mon temps, me concentrant sur la cible, ajustant la position de mes bras et mes mains de façon imperceptible pour un non initié et lâchai doucement la corde. Je fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard, la flèche avait atteint son but. A plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de là, un minuscule point rouge éclairé par quelques torches symbolisait la cible que je devais transpercer, en son centre, la déchirure laissée par la flèche que je venais d'envoyer marquait ma victoire écrasante sur la foule masculine qui m'observait avec un mélange de fascination et de mépris.

Je relevai lentement le menton, cherchant des yeux un visage familier. Je croisai celui de la Dame Amélia, presque phosphorescent à la lumière de la pleine lune tant sa peau était blanche. Elle avait l'air ravie de mes résultats et me convia à rejoindre le groupe qui déjà se pressait autour d'un stock d'arbalètes et de couteaux en tout genre. Je frissonnai au contact de sa main sur mon épaule, je me sentais tout à coup très lasse et malgré moi je me mis à trembler. Une violente migraine me vrilla soudainement le crâne, me forçant à me cramponner au bras d'Olek qui m'avait rejoint en apercevant mon trouble.

_ Ilona ! Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

Un hurlement répondit à ma place et tous, dans la cour, se figèrent. Un tel cri n'avait pu être émis que par une créature de William et cette dernière était très proche du château. Rassemblant toute ma concentration je cherchai mentalement la position exacte du loup-garou, tentant de sonder ses intentions par la même occasion, mais je me heurtai violement à un mur des plus épais. Quelqu'un ayant une emprise sur les loups bien supérieure à la mienne venait de m'éjecter de l'esprit de la meute en approche en une fraction de seconde. Je tombai à genoux, submergée par la douleur qu'induisait cette perte de contrôle. Mon adversaire n'avait rien d'humain et ses desseins m'apparaissaient clairement à mesure que je sentais les créatures de William se rapprocher du château. Il venait uniquement pour tuer.

_ Ilona !

Cette fois-ci c'était Viktor qui m'avait appelée. J'ouvris les yeux, les ayant fermé sur le coup de la douleur et fixait l'aîné visiblement paniqué. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes épaules et il avait planté son regard dans le mien à la recherche de réponse. Je n'en avais qu'une seule à lui fournir et je savais qu'elle serait très loin de lui plaire.

_ Ils arrivent…

Les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche en un souffle, il n'y avait pas que des loups qui se pressaient aux portes du château, des humains également, en nombre, se dirigeaient vers la forteresse vampirique.

Viktor m'empoigna par le bras et me poussa avec les autres participants du tournoi, m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Hagarde, je hochai la tête. Olek se tenait toujours à côté de moi, il était agité et je devinai que la perspective de se retrouver au milieu d'un combat entre les deux ennemis héréditaires qu'étaient les vampires et les loups-garous ne l'enchantait pas au plus haut point. Tentant de reprendre mon calme et malgré mon mal de tête écrasant je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce, cherchant à nouveau Goran. Ce n'est que devant son absence manifeste que je me permis de penser qu'il n'était pas étranger à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Je savais qu'il existait potentiellement d'autres personnes telles que moi. Après tout, le troisième fils d'Alexander Corvinus avait eu plusieurs enfants qui à leur tour avaient fondé des familles et il était plus que probable que je ne sois pas la seule à pouvoir avoir une quelconque influence sur les contrôle des lycanthropes. Goran aurait très bien pu en contacter une. Et même si, selon moi, il fallait être totalement fou pour tenter de contrôler l'incontrôlable haine de ces humains déchus, un homme aussi désespéré que Goran serait près à n'importe quoi pour survivre et protéger les siens.

Des cris me parvinrent de l'extérieur, l'affrontement avait commencé. Autour de moi, tous tremblaient de peur, même Olek se cramponnait à mon bras fébrilement, me demandant sur un ton suppliant de rester avec lui. Nous devenions tous des proies face aux loups-garous, ils ne faisaient pas de quartier.

_ Il faut que je sorte. Annonçai-je à mon cousin qui ne me répondit que par un gémissement plaintif.

_ Je n'ai pas peur. Ajoutai-je, en me dégageant.

Olek rétorqua qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit le cas avant de me lâcher. Nous nous regardâmes d'un air entendu, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire si l'occasion se présentait. Je me glissai par la porte de l'espèce de grange dans laquelle nous étions cloîtrés et la première chose que je vis fut le cadavre atrocement mutilé d'un soldat de Markus à en juger la lettre qui ornait sa cuirasse. Celle-ci était fracassée, laissant apparaître les viscères de son propriétaire. Je me figeai et la migraine eut raison de ma retenue, une violente nausée me prit et je dus m'appuyer contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber sur le corps sanguinolent du vampire. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je rendais le maigre contenu de mon estomac. J'avais déjà vu des cadavres mais le carnage qui se déroulait sous mes yeux n'avait aucune comparaison. Aussi vite que mon corps me le permit je me dirigeai vers les souterrains du château, avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'y trouverait. Sur mon chemin, j'évitai, souvent de justesse, les coups d'épées des vampires et les immenses mâchoires des loups-garous.

Enfin, j'atteignis mon but et me laissai tomber sur le sol en sanglotant. Pourtant, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Les couloirs humides étaient déserts et je comptais bien profiter pleinement de ce fait. Je me relevai, m'appuyant sur ce que je pouvais tant mes jambes tremblaient. J'avançai lentement dans les tunnels sinueux lorsque soudain une grande clameur me parvint. Instinctivement, je m'aplatis contre le mur auquel je me tenais. Une file, de ce qui semblait être des esclaves humains, passa en trombe devant moi. Quelqu'un avait ouvert leurs cellules et je n'eus aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Un peu en retrait, un jeune garçon, d'environ mon âge, soutenait avec peine un vieillard l'aidant ainsi à avancer. Je les regardai passer devant moi et le garçon m'adressa un regard curieux, je détournai les yeux et m'apprêtai à poursuivre mon chemin lorsque prenant conscience que tous ces gens se jetaient droit dans la gueule des loups-garous, j'agrippai le bras du garçon, resté à ma portée.

_ Ne sortez pas. Soufflai-je. Les loups ont envahi la cour du château.

L'adolescent me regarda avec surprise, ses yeux bleus me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds et il hocha finalement la tête avant de prendre la parole d'un ton qui trahissait l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de quitter les sombres couloirs des geôles.

_ On nous a certifié que les loups-garous ne nous feraient aucun mal. Qui es-tu ?

Je déglutis, soit ce garçon était complètement fou, soit suffisamment désespéré pour croire une telle chose.

_ Qui je ne suis n'a pas d'importance et je réitère mon conseil, ne vas pas dans la cour, tu mourrais. Et ton grand-père également.

Je n'avais aucune certitude concernant l'éventuel lien de parenté entre les deux hommes mais j'espérais ne pas m'être trompée afin que ma demande ait plus d'impact sur le garçon. Celui-ci me fixa et retira ma main de son bras avec fermeté. Il soupira, me prenant certainement pour une folle, ce que je dois certainement être en fin de compte, et repartit dans la direction opposée à celle que je prenais. Je laissai échapper un gémissement, j'étais peinée pour eux, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas les forcer à se mettre à l'abri. Je repris donc mon chemin, lançant encore quelques petits regards en arrière avant de me retourner pour de bon.

_ Moi je sais très bien qui tu es Ilona Corvinus. Retentit soudain une voix grave et rendue rocailleuse par l'âge. Et… celui que tu cherches a pris la direction des appartements des vampires.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de remercier le vieillard pour ses précieuses informations car lorsque je me retournai, il avait disparu. Laissant mes questions derrière moi je pris en courant la première volée d'escaliers que je trouvais sur mon chemin. Il fallait que j'arrête Goran avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

OoooooO

**Les prochains chapitres seront très probablement une succession de passages narrés par différents personnages (dont évidemment Ilona et Viktor). Ils reprendront les évènements s'étant écoulés juste après la fin de ce chapitre et avant le petit passage daté du 15 juillet.**


End file.
